


cut from the same cloth

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago fire au, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Gabe is a Rescue Lieutenant.  Tyson is a Fire Medic.  Feelings fall apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the following people for all of their assistance with beta-ing, feedback, and keeping me sane while I wrote this: corrina, syd, and cris. Y’all the real MVPs, and I don’t know what I would do without you. (Seriously, Syd, thank you for letting me unpack some backpacks with you! And keeping me in character with the feels!) Shoutout to my scooter gang for being a great place to vent/sound off. 
> 
> First: This is loosely based around the concept of the Chicago Fire universe. I have changed houses/league teams to be based around Denver where there are some interesting things going on. The numbering of houses, squads, etc, do not follow a traditional Fire-esque way, but instead, correlate to the NHL because this is hockey related, folks. 
> 
> Second of all: this is a work of fiction. The events in this fic, while I did try to stay realistic, it’s a fiction work, okay, there is going to be some. . . bending to make the story work. 
> 
> Third of all: I do NOT know the people in this work of fiction. I’m sure R.J. is a nice person and what not and I’m sorry he gets a not so great rep in this work, because he’s gorgeous. 
> 
> Fourthly: I found a pairing that I did not realize I was going to need, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Finally, if you have found this by searching yourself, friend, family member, teammate, etc, back the hell away right now :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this disaster of the longest thing I have ever written and been proud about.  
> As always, comments and feedback are welcomed! 
> 
> Without further ado, I give you, Denver Fire.

 

The bells chimed in tune with the horn and just like that, Gabe was up. Awake and fully alert. As per his conditioned response, he was ready to face whatever dilemma was in front of him. He pulled on his boots and moved through the barracks, ensuring each and every one of his men were up, meticulously checking each bed for any straggler. He was pleased to see all of his crewmen were up and getting dressed as the intercom came across, alerting Rescue and Fire of a three-car accident, medics already on the scene. With a quick glance over his body, he made sure his basics were on to put his gear then began making his way down to the gear room, quickly stepping into thick pants and coat, helmet at the ready as he moved to the Crew truck. Once again, counting his men as he settled in, helmet now placed upon his head, and out the rolling overhead doors they went.  

 

Gabe took the time in the drive to give his team the standard pep talk, pausing now and then to listen for details from the PD on the scene on his radio. Medics were already on the scene; there was chatter of two victims stabilized, a third trapped between a car and a telephone pole. The first car had gone up in flames and the secondary was stabilized. He relayed this information to his men as they arrived on scene, the familiar blue and red lights flashing around the scene. A crowd was gathering on a street corner, and two ambulances close by with doors open, a third taking off in the direction of the closest hospital.  

 

Ever the capable Lieutenant, Gabe slid out of the seat and observing the scene for himself, giving orders to his crew second-naturedly, before he moved towards one of the cars, surveying the damage as he reached the window. The passenger was a man, late fifties, obvious head wound, unable to move. Gabe meticulously checked over the car and the dash before gesturing for one of his crew to slide in the opposite window, before moving round to the driver’s side.  

 

He spoke calmly and authoritatively to the man, reassuring them they would get him out of the wreckage before he gestured over towards Erik, his Fire Lieutenant, to be at the ready in case of any complications. He knelt as he spoke to the man, using his calm but authoritative voice to ensure the rest of his crew was going to be able to get into the car and work on the dash crushing his knees, as well as the door panel from the outside. Gabe knew it was a loud and terrifying process, and this guy was starting to become paler by the minute. He reached a gloved hand in as the man started to be non-responsive, checking for a pulse before turning towards the waiting medic with a beckoning call.  

 

A shorter, curly-haired man came moving over quickly, bag toted with him as he looked in at the man, “How long has he been out?”  

 

“About forty-five seconds,” Gabe responded, before gesturing for the medic to move to the other side and get in.  

 

“Guys we need to get a medic in asap. Make way please,” he directed with authority. He tried the back passenger door, but it was crumpled shut from being hit by another car. Using his body, Gabe pulled intently at the frame, before grabbing his halligan to pop out the glass. “You any good at crawling?” He asked the curly-haired man, taking the heavy bag off his shoulder. It was much heavier than it appeared, really. The other shrugged and surveyed inside before pointing at the glass on the seat. “Can you wipe that off real quick? I don’t need to be bleeding too…”

 

Gabe reached in with a long arm and wiped the shards of glass for the most part onto the floor, then watched as the other man crawled into the back of the car head first, sliding up towards the patient and reaching for his bag as Gabe pushed it in after him. “You good for now, buddy?” Gabe asked, watching him as he looked up and saw one of his crew needed assistance.  

 

“Barrie. And yea,” he nodded, reaching for the oxygen mask, pleased to find a pulse and breathing. He reached over, precariously positioned between the crew member and victim, applying pressure to the head wound with a gloved hand, blood effectively painting the side of the guy’s face and the side of his car.  

 

Gabe was at the other side, helping his crew, when Tyson looked up just in time to see the blonde lieutenant working hard with a massive power tool, concentration and focus clear those blue eyes as he worked on stabilizing the door.  

 

Tyson was always amazed by the work that Fire and Rescue squads were able to achieve. Sure, he was able to stabilize and transport (and technically he was cross-trained, but, this made more sense), but there was something about the raw manpower that came from those strong men and women working through the situation.  

 

Not wanting to let himself get distracted, Tyson was glad to see his partner, Jamie, at the door as he held out a lead, wanting to take a reading on the unconscious guy to ensure there wasn’t a chance of the man going into cardiac arrest any time soon. It was tedious work as he dangled over the seat, getting the c-collar on and cutting at his shirt while rescue fought with the roof, worried it was a lost cause with the door. He was lost in his work when the blonde man gently touched his arm, bringing him back into focus, “Hey man, we’re going to have to cut up top now, you’re going to want to get out. We can tarp over him, but it’s best if you’re not in,” his tone was certain.  

 

Tyson nodded and moved back to the door, Jamie staying by the window with the patient as Tyson tried to wiggle his way out of the door, flopping onto the ground ever so elegantly, not waiting for someone to come help him up.  

 

A blonde firefighter chuckled and offered a hand, pulling him up gently, “Y'alright there, dude?”  

 

Tyson awkwardly nodded and looked around as he dusted himself off, glancing in the direction of the rescue guy, whose nametag read “MacKinnon” before he thanked him and met Jamie at the rear of the vehicle, gurney at the ready. As soon as possible, they were going to board this guy and get him in the bus. He appeared stable, unconscious but stable, and right now there was nothing more Tyson and Jamie could do while the rescue team worked their magic.  

 

He was watching intently, eyes lingering on a certain blonde Lieutenant when Jamie moved forward, gesturing for him to go. He moved with Jamie, and now it was their turn to do their job. He was intently focused on what he needed to do in order to safely transition this patient for transport. The fire and rescue stood back and allowed himself and Jamie to do their jobs, stabilizing for movement and getting the board in place before several of the others stepped forward and helped transport to the gurney. It was a team effort, but they got him loaded and belted, Tyson hopping in back with the patient to start a line and a few monitors for stabilization before they would head towards the hospital.  

 

* * *

Tyson’s routine continued on for a few weeks before he encountered the blonde rescue lieutenant again. This time, it was an apartment-house fire with a hazard, and additional medics were called to the scene. He and Jamie had been available and responded to the call, getting situated with triage and going through the pool of victims currently being brought out by the firemen. Tyson was focused diligently on the work in front of him when he was called over by the commanding officer, requesting he go and assist a transport out of the building, due to the severity of the injury. They were worried as it was a kiddo who was terrified and in a smaller space, not allowing the firemen to get too close. Due to Tyson’s cross-training, he was the perfect candidate for the job. He was assured it was going to be okay for him to go in and then given protective gear.  

 

Tys was really unsure how he was going to be less intimidating than the other guys, but was willing to take a challenge, and thus suited up before being led into the structure by Lt. Johnson. Fortunately, the area he was going to was not actively burning, but more or less secluded and dark. The chance of fire spreading to that location was more than likely, and doom? Well, impending. 

 

Tyson followed the other guy as he led him into a small space under the stairs, noting that it was a very tight squeeze. He could barely make out the shape of what appeared to be a four-year-old little girl, crying with her knees tucked to her chest, her arms holding her tightly, and eyes full of terror. Tyson reached a gloved hand out to her, offering first for her to come to him, with no avail. The little girl cowered back, sliding even further into her cocoon, her cries became harsher as he moved closer. There was a lot of noise going on in the house and Tyson took into consideration the extra stimulation and possible sensory overload. With a look back at Johnson, he shrugged and slid his body through the small space, hoping he could be of some reassurance and assistance to this little one. He didn’t want to manhandle her and physically just grab her, but if push came to shove, safety was the priority and he would do so.  

 

He tried to talk to her, but she cried even more and tried to escape, unfortunately, there was nowhere to go at this point. Tyson spoke to her as gently as he could, telling her his name and that his job was to try to calm her down as much as possible. She was having none of it at that moment and Tyson looked over at Johnson who was tapping on his wrist as if to signify they were losing time. Tyson nodded and gently reached his arms out to the little girl.  

 

“I’m going to have to pick you up and we’re going to crawl out. I don’t like to just pick people up, especially when I don’t know their name... but it’s going to get unsafe in here... so we have to go. Can you tell me your name?” 

 

The little girl looked up at him in terror, a loud crashing noise down the hall. She flung herself into his arms, scared at that moment, and realizing he was the closest thing to safety at that moment. “C-C-Callie!” It came out in a stutter as she sobbed into his chest, holding tightly as he wrapped sturdy arms around her.  

 

“Okay Callie, we’re going to crawl out to Lieutenant Johnson now, okay?” He tried to console her, before slowly crawling and staying low with her, keeping her close to him as they got towards the end of the space. He had to pry her off his body as he held her up to Johnson, watching her scream and flail as the other man took her so Tyson could get out of the space. She was terrified, a howling, piercing scream falling from her lips as the new man took her. Erik was quick to get her out with Lt. Landeskog on deck to ensure Tyson got out safely.  

 

As Tyson got out of the space and was upright, Landeskog ushered him out quickly, patting Tyson on the back as he looked around for Johnson and Callie. He heard her before he saw her and made his way over towards her, Landeskog following behind him. Jamie was trying to talk calmly to Callie who was howling, tears rolling down her face, and her eyes scanning quickly around. As soon as she saw Tyson, she slid away from Jamie and came running at him, throwing herself at his leg and looking up at him with the most beautiful green eyes. Tyson carefully took her arms from around his leg and dropped to her level, steadying her as she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing once again, so afraid of the scene around her.  

 

With no hesitation Tyson scooped her up and held her close to him, allowing her to cry as he carried her over towards their bus, situating himself down on the back of the step so Jamie could check her over while he comforted her. She would shriek when Jamie got closer to touching her though, and Tyson looked down at her and held her back a little, reassuring her as best as he could. 

 

“Callie? I’m not going to let anybody hurt you, okay? Jamie just wants to look at your eyes and throat, okay? I’m not going anywhere, promise?”  He asked her softly, rubbing a hand over her cheek as she looked up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Do you hurt anywhere?” He asked her softly, visibly examining her as best as he could, hand on her wrist as he looked over at his watch, checking her pulse. It was elevated, as was to be expected.  

 

“M-my head!” She let out a little sob, pointing to her head and batting wet lashes up at him as she tried to take a deep breath.  

 

“Okay, can I feel it?” He asked, holding up a hand to her head.  

 

She nodded and leaned into his hands as he checked for any bumps or cuts, pleased to find no bleeding or apparent signs of trauma to the head.  

 

“Did anything hit your head?” He asked softly, looking down at her. 

 

She shook her head, eyes quickly scanning around again.  

 

“Do you live here, Callie?” He asked, pointing to the building.  

 

She nodded. 

 

“Who do you live with?” Tyson asked quietly, waiting for her answer. 

 

“Momma and Gramma.” She sniffled, looking around then for them.  

 

“Were Mom and Grandma with you when the alarms started going off?”  

 

She nodded, wiping her face again.  

 

“Can you tell me your last name, Callie?” 

 

“Greene,” she sniffled, hugging tighter to Tyson. “Where’s my momma?”   

 

Tyson looked around, “I don’t know yet, Bunny, but we’ll find her, okay?”  

 

She still had tears rolling down her cheeks as she hung onto him. Tyson looked around for one of the firemen but was met with nobody but a few of the medics. Tyson held her closer, rubbing her back as he unconsciously rocked back and forth with her. 

 

“I’ll ask one of the firemen if they’ve seen her and grandma when they come out. . .” he gave her a nod, looking around worriedly at the triaged people waiting for medical attention. Normally he would have passed this one off, but he didn’t feel like he could do that right now, now when she was holding to him as the last straw.  

 

With eyes intent on the men in uniforms, Tyson locked his brown eyes with blue, and nodded down at the little girl, then waved for the man to come over. It was Lt. Landeskog, and damn he was hot when he took off his helmet and popped his jacket open. Tyson bit his lip and then looked up at the man, who was now bending down in front of Callie, holding a hand out.  

 

“Hi sweetheart, I’m Gabe...” he spoke in a soft tone, eyes glancing up towards Tyson, who was mouthing about her mom and grandmother.  

 

Callie clung closer to Tyson, not wanting to let go or have to go with someone else. Gabe reassured her she was safe with Tyson and asked what her mom’s and grandmother’s names were before he nodded and pulled his jacket back together, buttoning back up as he pulled the helmet back on. “Okay, you stay here with,” he looked at Tyson, realizing his name was unknown.  

 

“Tyson,” the curly-haired man repeated.  

 

“Tyson, and I’ll go see what’s going on, okay?” Gabe gave her a gentle pat on her knee before he moved around the area, looking for the little girl’s family.  

 

“Hey, wanna see if I have a teddy-bear in the back?” Tyson asked Callie, anything to take her mind off the situation. He knew he had a few teddy bears in different colored shirts with their company logo on it. He would let her pick the one she wanted.   

 

Callie nodded, and slid off his lap, standing with her hand up at him as he stood, taking her hand in his. Tyson led her into the ambulance and pulled out the container with the stuffed bears, pulling off the lid so she could look at them and pick her favorite. Callie was very shy and tentative as Tyson told her she could have one to keep.  

 

Her green eyes flickered up to Tyson as she cautiously stuck a hand in to look at the bears. He nodded encouragingly, smiling when she picked out a soft, curly-haired brown bear with a blue shirt, similar to Tyson’s. “This one?” her timid voice asked.  

 

Tyson nodded, “That’s a great choice!” He watched as she hugged the bear to her chest, eyes still intently on Tyson as he put the bears back into the container and onto the top shelf, having to stand on tippy-toes himself to get it back up on the shelf. After situating the bears, he moved back to the step of the ambulance, sitting down on the side with Callie and her new bear. He felt like he was not pulling his weight, but judging by the thankful glances the Fire, Police, and Medics were throwing him, it was okay.   

 

He watched Callie as she crawled back onto his lap, hugging her bear to her chest. “Thank you,” she spoke softly. 

 

“You’re welcome. Whatcha going to name your bear?” He asked with a smile, a hand rubbing her side reassuringly.  

 

“Uhm,” she thought about it for a minute, biting her little lip between her teeth as she played with tentative figures at the curls on the bear’s fur.  “Tyson.” 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed, assuming she was asking him a question. 

 

“Tyson Bear,” She held up the bear with a smile, batting her long lashes at him.  

 

It was in that moment that Tyson felt his stomach flip and heart flutter at just how impactful he was for her in this moment. “Tyson bear? You sure?” He asked with a smile. 

 

“Yuh huh,” she nodded, looking around when Gabe came out with what Tyson knew was a fatality. He turned Callie in the opposite direction, not wanting her to see the body bag being brought out.  

 

Tys glanced in the direction of Gabe and caught the way his eyes were turned down as he glanced over towards Callie and then back at the form he was carrying.  

 

Fuck. Tyson’s pulse accelerated as he hugged the little girl to him just a bit tighter. He didn’t know if it was Mom or Grandma, but either were terrible.  

 

Callie, fortunately, was looking at the bear, hugging it tightly, as she looked at the flashing lights on the police car parked as a block for the scene.   

 

Another firemen, Graves, then came out with a woman in his arms, coughing, and with what appeared to be burns on her arms and legs. Tyson shielded Callie once more, pointing at a squirrel in a tree, while Jamie started to tend to the woman a few hundred feet over.   

 

Tyson heard the Chief order for all out, rescue as well, due to a firewall building in the complex. Tyson, never the most spiritual or religious man, found himself praying that Callie’s family was okay as the firemen came stumbling out, a few holding individuals to their bodies as they got the rest of the team out before the Chief continued on with commands for hoses, ladders, et cetera. Tyson was too busy talking to Callie.  

 

Landeskog came over and bent down in front of Callie, eyes intent on her as she looked at him, hugging her bear tight.  

 

“Callie, I found your mommy. She’s going to go see a doctor and get some bandages on her arms and legs, okay?”  

 

Callie started to panic, eyes going wide as she scanned around the area, hopeful that she would be able to see her mom, fighting Tyson’s grip as he tightened it on her, afraid of where she would take off to. “Shh shh shh, Callie, listen sweetheart, we’re going to talk to your Mommy and see if there’s someone who can sit with you at the hospital while Mommy gets checked out, okay?” 

 

She started to shake her head, crying again loudly, yelling that she wanted to see her mommy. Tyson ran a hand over her little arm, curling her closer as he reassured her. “Callie, sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath with me, okay? We’re going to breathe in big in through our nose, so our tummy feels full, and let it out, okay? We need to do that for mommy.” He guided her through deep breathing, trying to de-escalate the situation. Gabe, Tyson, and Callie did all of the breathing together until she was understandable when she talked about wanting her mommy.  

 

Tyson reassured her they would get to go see Mommy, but first she had to get some medicine on her skin. Callie seemed to listen and believe Tyson easier than Gabe and started to calm down. At that moment though, Jamie was gesturing for them all to move, needing to load into the back of the bus. Tyson was going to hand over Callie to Gabe, but Jamie just shook his head, “I got it. Seguin was on shadow today, he’s cleared to drive. I’ll just take him with me, you stay with the nugget.”  

 

Tyson nodded and stood with Callie, holding her securely as they moved out of the way, into the grass by the rescue apparatus, Callie still clutching her bear. Tyson was waiting for directions as to what to do next, when he was gestured over by a police officer, offering to drive him and Callie to the hospital. For some unspoken reason, there was nobody trying to separate the little girl from Tyson, and he was thankful for that, for her sake. He agreed and followed the officer to her squad car, situating Callie in the backseat with a seatbelt, about to get in the front, when Callie held her hand out for him to stay with her. He nodded and slid in the back with her, putting on his own belt, as Officer Gardner drove them towards the hospital.  

 

Callie was quiet the whole way, her hand pushed at Tyson as soon as they had left though, clutching hers to his as they drove through the streets. Lauren looked back at them in the rear-view mirror with a smile. 

 

“Callie, what’s your teddy bear's name?” She asked, watching the little girl squeeze the bear tightly with her free arm.  

 

“TysonBear,” she spoke softly. A small smile filtered over Tyson’s face as he looked down at her with a smile.  

 

“TysonBear, huh? Call it TBear for short?” Lauren teased, Callie smiling and giving her a nod.  She was comfortable with Lauren, and that was nice, Tyson thought, in case he needed to leave Callie with Lauren.  

 

“Gots curly hairs like Tyson,” Callie added, pointing to the bear and then up at Tyson’s hair, a smile on her face which was fully reaching her eyes for the first time since Tyson had found her.  

 

Lauren chuckled and agreed while Tyson’s cheeks flushed a cherry color all the way to the tips of his ears.  

 

It wasn’t long and they pulled into the parking slot reserved for Law Enforcement and Tyson was unbelted and helping Callie out of the car, his eyes looking over to Lauren as she radioed in for further direction/instructions as to a guardian for Callie. Tyson stood holding Callie’s hand, as she slid closer to him, afraid as soon as they had gotten into the hospital, overwhelmed by the sounds, sights, and scents.  

 

“It’s okay, CallieBear,” Tyson commented, watching her with concern . He didn’t know what had happened, but he felt totally responsible for this little girl in the moment. Maybe it was an unhealthy attachment at the moment, but he had to make sure.    

 

She clutched his arm and moved with him into the waiting area, while Officer Gardner went to figure out the relevant details for Cassie. Tyson found a children’s book in the waiting room and read it to her quietly, making sure to do voices and take his time keeping her distracted and occupied.  Callie’s body started to slowly relax against him as he read and Tyson was hopeful she was going to get some rest. It had been a rough day for her thus far and they still didn’t know the future for her or her relatives. 

 

Tyson was holding the sleeping little girl when he saw an older woman with those same green eyes as Callie. She gestured towards the sleeping little girl and smiled. “That’s my granddaughter Callie,” her eyes shone happily on the little girl as she looked down at the sleeping lump. Tyson’s body was on alert, confused by the body he’d seen earlier and worries that she had been dead.  

 

“Oh, uhm, did... were you at home in the fire?”  He asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, but I had gotten out and was looking for Callie when a medic made me came up to check my lungs. My daughter is currently getting her burns cared for. Officer Gardner sent me down here to get our little Callie.”  

 

He was nervous, but the woman had the same eyes as Callie, that was something. He gently woke her, her sleepy eyes fluttering on Tyson before recognition fluttered across her face and she flung herself off Tyson’s lap and into her grandma.  

 

Tyson felt relief as he watched the woman scoop up the little girl, pressing soft kisses against her cheeks as she rocked her back and forth with TysonBear clutched between the two of them. Content, Tyson allowed himself to slowly move back, but not before Callie reached out for him, wanting to tell him goodbye.  

 

With big eyes, Tyson embraced his little pal for the day, squeezing her tightly, telling her how brave she was and how proud he was of her for being so strong. She grinned and kissed his cheek, a flush covering his face as he rubbed her hair gently before settling her down on the floor with a shy smile and a wave before she moved back towards the ER where hopefully Gardner was waiting for him.

 

But to no luck, Tyson did not find Officer Gardner, Jamie, Seguin, or any of his medic friends. He did, however, see a familiar fireman walking through the doors, left in suspenders and big yellow pants, a tight navy blue shirt clinging to a strong torso, revealing built arms and body. Those blue eyes fell over Tyson, and a smile fell onto his face. 

 

“Hey! Tyson. I was just coming to check on Callie. We were headed back to the station, but I wanted to make sure she found her parents…” he smiled sheepishly. He was a softy, Tyson could tell that with one glance.  

 

“Oh, hey uhm,” he gestured at Gabe, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he tried to keep himself from saying something embarrassing, like Stallion. Or a hot guy. All of those things fluttering through his mind.  

 

“Gabe,” the man offered his hand out in greeting. 

 

As if he didn’t know how to respond, Tyson’s eyes fluttered down to Gabe’s outstretched hand then back up again. Gabe’s eyebrows rose and then he chuckled when Tyson seemed to click into gear, putting both his hands into Gabe’s.  

 

The blonde looked down at Tyson’s hands in his single hand and laughed, clasping both of Tyson’s hands with both of his and shaking them with a single eyebrow quirked up in amusement.  

 

Tyson seemed to realize then what he had done and removed his hands quickly, eyes widening in horror. “Oh my god, I… hi. I’m Barrie. Er. Tyson. Or...Tyson Barrie. I…” he was silently cursing himself as he realized how stupid he must have sounded to this guy. 

 

To deal with this thought, Tyson took a quick breath and tried one more time: “I’m Tyson Barrie, it’s nice to meet you, Babe.” He smiled, then realized what he said, eyes widening in horror even more. “Oh my god, Gabe. Shit sorry. Hi. Hello. This is just… wow. You’re just… a lot to take in. All bronze and beautiful and such.” He grappled with his words, face reddening even more by the second.  

 

“Holy shit. Okay um... I’m, going to leave now. It was nice to meet you. You’re a nice person I’m sure and… yeah, have a great day!” He nodded and moved to the side of Gabe, walking out the sliding doors and down the street without paying attention to the fact that he went the wrong direction and was going to need to turn around now.  

 

Gabe stood in place, left in confusion as to what had just happened, a laugh falling from his lips as he went back out to the truck, crawled in, and gestured for the driver to head back to the House.  Mikko pointed to the medic at the side of the road, who was now sitting on the curb in the parking lot with his phone to his ear, talking hurriedly, presumably to someone who could give him a ride. Gabe told Mikko to slow down and pull over by him. 

 

When they reached a stop he  rolled his window down and called out: “You okay, man?”

 

Tyson’s head whipped up quickly as he saw Gabe and color immediately flooded his face.  “Oh. Yeah, uh, Gardner forgot me, so... I’m just calling for a ride,” He held his phone up as if to prove what he was doing.  

 

Gabe laughed and opened his door, sliding out with a smile. “Why don’t you just get in with us,” he offered as he moved over towards Tyson, gesturing for him to come on. “We can give you a ride back to your garage.” He smiled, a shining megawatt smile like in those Orbit commercials when the girl smiled and there was a “ting” kind of smile. Tyson was certain he heard the “ting.”  

 

Oh god, now he was going to have to ride with this guy. Jamie was on the other end of the phone, telling him to just get a ride with whomever that was, saying he had to go finish some stocking, before he hung up, the beep beep of a disconnected call apparent. So now, he was going to be stuck in close quarters with this guy for a good five miles? Great.  

 

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great.” Swallowing thickly, the curly-haired man followed Gabe over to the rig, thankful when the back door was opened and there was an available seat far away from Lt. Hotty. There was a goofy looking blonde guy with shit on his chin for a beard and man next to him who looked familiar (MacKinnon, possibly? He couldn’t remember). 

 

“C’mon in Man, take a seat.” He seemed arrogant and a bit cocky, maybe just a blonde brick wall, Tyson noted before he got in and put on his belt, thankful that his back was to Gabe as they pulled out of the parking lot, but not before he gave the driver the garage number for his rig. He was just really fortunate he wasn’t stationed in a house right now for a permanent gig.  Temp was just fine now that he thought about it. He couldn’t handle being around this many hot men in one day. It would destroy him. 

 

He was silent as the rest of the truck gabbed about whatever it was they were going on about, Tyson’s attention out the window as they passed familiar sights of Denver. He was content to let the sound simply wash over him and ready to get back to his bus, back with Jamie and even Seggy (whom he really found annoying) and just, relax. Today had been emotional.  

 

Lost in his thoughts, Tyson felt the guy across from him nudge him with his foot, “Dude. We’re here…” he gave a disinterested glance, gesturing towards the familiar medic garage.  

 

“Oh!” Tyson nodded and was standing up, then realized as he was captured back down by the belt, that he needed to undo that first. Color once again flooded his cheeks, his natural state of the day it seemed, as he hurriedly undid his buckle and slid down from the high seat, waving and thanking the group. He gave a wave in Gabe’s direction with a soft “thank you,” looking towards him, but not at him, for his own self-preservation reasons, before he hurried into the side door of the garage, wanting to get as far from the embarrassment as possible. He leaned against the door when he was inside, and said a silent thank you to whatever power kept him from tripping on his way in.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Days of paperwork and compliance reports were the days that Gabe wished for chaos. He hated being stuck in his little office just doing reports. Ensuring all proper protocol and procedure were followed in real events was one thing but on paper? Awful! Gabe was knee deep in a lengthy report about a manhole rescue and recovery when the familiar bell went off. The hair stood on the back of his neck, eyes blinking rapidly as he looked around at his men, all on guard as the intercom boomed.  

 

_ “Engine 6, Rescue 92, HazMat 33, Ambulance 4. Warehouse fire with hazardous waste. Engine 6, Rescue 92, HazMat 33, Ambulance 4”  _

 

At the click of the message ending, Gabe was up and getting dressed, as were his guys, all preparing for the worst and hoping for the best as they donned under layers before moving to the dressing room to grab protective gear. Gabe wasted no time in preparing himself, before loading himself into his normal seat, helmet balanced precariously as Mikko fired up the rig. Fire rolled out in front of them, Ambulance after, and off they went. HazMat would deploy from another house and meet them on the scene. He was hopeful the warehouse was unoccupied, but it didn’t seem to work that way.  

 

As per usual, Gabe gave his bunch the standard pep talk, stuff of the ‘everybody was going in and everybody was coming out’ variety and there was a resounded grunt of agreement from everybody. When they pulled up onto the scene, Gabe’s eyes widened in horror. There were windows busting out with flames, glass littering the area, multiple cars in the staff parking lot, and people running out the ground level door. This was going to be a nightmare.   

 

He slid out of his seat and gave all of his crew a fist bump while they got the truck prepared and situated, as he spoke to Chief Joe and Assistant Chief Jared about plans and intent. It was going to be a rough, long afternoon, but Gabe was already prepared for that much. With a game plan, he started barking orders into his radio for his crew, Lt. Johnson doing the same to his fire guys, already additional ambulance crews and houses being called to the scene. Police were keeping traffic away, but it was proving to be a challenge as cars came in and out of the lot.   

 

With his guys ready to go, Gabe led them in, Johnson doing the same. They left Graves, Barbs, and Ghetto to lead those coming out of the building to the waiting EMS crews. Gabe nodded at them as he made his way into the building, smoke and flames overwhelming as he and his guys went to a collapsing structure area to retrieve and stabilize. He and Kerfoot flanked MacKinnon as they marched forward into possible demise, keeping low and calling out ‘FIRE DEPARTMENT, CALL OUT’ as they went.  

 

Gabe was scanning the area for victims as he went and a call came from the left. He looked towards a woman pinned under a shelf, waving and flailing for his attention. Gabe shouted at the others and moved to free her after surveying the area. He looked up and saw the potential for the staircase to fall any time. He had to get her out quickly. He and the boys moved to remove the shelf, careful in case of injury, asking her the standard questions in regards to physical harm as they moved around her in to position. When assessed that it was safe, the boys hefted the shelf while Kerfoot got her out, helping her out the door of the building while Gabe and Nate moved on, looking for more potential victims as they went.  

 

Gabe was scanning as they moved with Nate calling out as they went. The two of them had gotten through the worst of the area and were moving towards what he saw to be a body, when there was a loud roar and a crack. A piece of timber from who knew where came crashing down onto the Lieutenant, knocking him in the shoulder and the head.  His body hit the floor and Nate noticed only by the sound, versus seeing it. 

 

Spinning quickly on his heel, he turned to see Gabe lying face down, the board beside him.  Quickly reaching for his radio, he called for backup and a Medic if possible, kneeling down by Gabe to assess his condition. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious, and that scared the living shit out of Nate. How did this happen? He really didn’t even see where the plank had come from, and obviously Gabe hadn’t either - he was always so careful. 

 

Chief Sakic was sending in Barrie, the only FireMedic on the scene, and Nate bit his lip. That guy had been a hot mess the last time he’d encountered him. But, at the last call they had been in, he’d done a solid job with the kid and all of the rescue stuff, so maybe it wouldn’t be terrible. Why wasn’t Comes coming in though, was Nate’s question? He was the house FireMedic, and he should have been on 4.  

 

He wasn’t going to put too much thought into that now though and instead stayed with Gabe, making sure nothing else happened until Barrie got to him. He talked to Gabe, waiting to see if he was waking at all, but didn’t want to move him, knowing he needed another person to help him since Gabe was pretty built.  He glanced up and through the smoke, he saw Girard bringing Barrie in, helping with the bag and gear. Sam looked so much bigger in the gear than when he was without and it made him smile just a bit, despite the current situation. 

 

Barrie reached them and was all business, moving quickly through visual assessment before sliding the board beside Gabe’s unconscious form so they could carry him out. Tyson worked quickly and secured the c-collar, before giving orders to securely turn Gabe onto the board, quick and efficiently maneuvering him with Girard and MacKinnon’s assistance. As soon as they were assured he was ready for transport, on Barrie’s command, they stood and lifted, walking as safely as they could through the structure, tank braced on MacKinnon’s arm as they moved out the door and down the ramp. Jamie was waiting with a gurney and ready to assist as they got the Lieutenant onto the stretcher, and began stripping him of protective gear.  

 

Tyson was quick and efficient in hooking Gabe up to monitors while Jamie got clothing off and checked pupils, lungs, et cetera. With the heart monitor applied, Tyson was pleased to see a normal rhythm, and started stimulation to the sternum, rubbing firmly as he did so. 

“Landeskog! Landeskog... Gabe!” He repeated several times, noting the movement and obvious discomfort from his chest rubs. That was a good thing. “Landeskog,” he spoke again, firmer this time.  

 

Gabe let out a grunt, but his eyes continued to flutter. Tyson looked up at Jamie and nodded towards the bus. “Let’s move, Benn,” he placed the oxygen mask on the waking man and balanced the bag beside Gabe’s leg, moving the gurney towards the back of the bus. He and Jamie quickly loaded Gabe up, Tyson sliding in the back with him and starting a line before they would move.  

 

Tyson bent over Gabe and worked quickly, carefully monitoring vitals as they wound through the city. Tyson felt a flutter of hope in his chest when he was greeted with beautiful blues, fluttering up at him under thick lashes.  

 

“Gabe, can you hear my voice?” He asked in a clinical tone.  

 

Gabe was trying to move, only to be met with the restraints on his body for safety in traveling.  He was fighting the c-collar, trying to look around, when Tyson noticed the distress on his face. 

 

“Woah there, Tiger, take a deep breath. You’re safe but unable to move. We’re going to the hospital, take a big long deep breath for me,” he asked with a gentle, yet authoritative tone as he watched Gabe continue to fight the fact that he was held down.  

 

“Landeskog,” he spoke again, “Look up here at me.” He bent closer to the blonde, waiting for him to track and look at him before his eyes settled on Tyson’s wide in alarm.  

 

He tried to talk, but to no avail were his words working. Tyson could just make out what he was trying to say. 

 

“MacKinnon. Kerfoot.” came out faintly.

 

“Both safe, both out. They’re okay. Focus on you, Lieutenant.” Tyson gave an order, hoping it would help. 

 

Gabe seemed to not accept this though, eyes flickering over to Tyson for a moment, “TBear.” was all that came out before he seemed to relax, fighting sleep.  

 

Chuckling, Tyson nodded, remembering Callie and her bear. “That’s right. Tyson. That’s me. Stay with me here, Landeskog, open those eyes for me,” he rubbed over Gabe’s sternum again, eyes fluttering open in distress, but conscious. Tyson would take that for now.   

 

Gabe’s eyes locked onto Tyson’s then, and he tried to move his shoulder, jarring it just right as they hit a pothole. Tyson silently cursed Jamie, and the City of Denver, as Gabe let out a groan in pain. There was a hollered “sorry” from up front as Tyson moved Gabe’s arm back like previously, securing his belt again.  

 

“Hold on now, Big Guy. Don’t fight it. Just relax for me, okay?” 

 

Gabe seemed to accept that he had no other choice, and let out a sassy sigh, body prickled with goosebumps. “Cold, buddy?” He asked softly, pulling a blanket up over Gabe as they slowed.   

 

Tyson felt them arrive into the ambulance bay before he saw it. With a smile, he patted Gabe’s arm. “We’re here, I’m going to get you inside, okay?”  

 

Jamie came around to the back and opened up the doors while Tyson secured the monitors and the oxygen bag before they unlatched the gurney from the floor brace and pulled Gabe out, wheeling him in through the doors of the ER.  

 

The nursing staff came for the transfer, and Tyson was back on alert, parroting off Glasgow, Mini-Mental stats, and vitals, unhooking his monitors while the nursing staff attached their own. Gabe was starting to fade back out of consciousness, and Tyson chirped at him again, watching his blue eyes flutter open. It was shortly after that his role was completed, and he was getting ready to leave when Gabe’s eyes opened in horror when Tyson bid him goodbye, his hand gripping firmly on Tyson’s wrist. 

 

Tyson chuckled, “I mean, I know I'm awesome, buddy, but I gotta go.”  

 

“Stay,” he got out, shaking his head, fear seeming to take over Landeskog as he looked around at everybody, unsure about what was going on.  

 

“Alright buddy, you get checked out by Dr. Chopra and I’ll hang out over here, okay?” He figured he’d sneak out after his paperwork and transfer documents were completed, but if he reassured Gabe he would relax. 

 

The man seemed to accept that, as Tyson stood at the counter where Gabe could see him from the bay, leaning into the counter and flirting shamelessly with the ward clerk, because well, that was Tyson’s only functioning role. A shameless flirt.  

 

Mindful of getting his paperwork completed, Tyson made sure that he grabbed one of the transfer clipboards while he stood flirting, writing in tiny scrawl as he spoke. He was chuckling with Anita, one of his favorite ward clerks, when he was summoned to the trauma bay.  

 

Carrying the clipboard, he made his way into the room, looking at the nurse with a confused expression, “Did I break him or something with my line?” 

 

She chuckled and shook her head, “Nah. I’m sending him up for an MRI and XRay and he’s absolutely not going without you…”  

 

Tyson’s brow rose in confusion. Why did it matter if he went or not? He really had no clue what to even say to this. “Uhhh. What?” 

 

The nurse gestured at Gabe, “He’s saying you have to come with him or he’ll die. And honestly, I don’t have it in me right now to argue with that hot of a man. So... just walk with him up, or even push the bed, but... please just go.” She laughed and shuffled off to the next room as a few transport workers came in to escort Gabe and his bed up to imaging.    

 

Tyson watched in confusion as Gabe sputtered about having to have “him” come with him. Him meant Tyson, he realized, as Gabe pointed at him and gave him a scathing look as if he should know what that even meant.   

 

“Hey Buddy, I’ll come up with you, for sure. Let’s go see what’s wrong with that big ass head of yours,” he chuckled, kicking a brake off the wheel of the bed to help the transport folks. “Hey, Landeskog, do you have a girlfriend, wife, or uh… significant other I need to call up here with you?”  

 

Gabe gave him an incredulous look but was unable to answer as he was on the move, the bed being rolled down the ER and into a service elevator. Gabe didn’t seem to have an answer, Tyson realized, and let it go at that. The Department would call his emergency contact, so he wouldn’t worry too much about it right now. Tyson made small talk with the staff members with them in the elevator, leaning against the bed.  At the ding of the elevator, Gabe grunted and Tyson chuckled. He must have gotten hit in the head just right. 

 

“Alright dude, let’s roll,” Tyson giggled at his pun and pushed against the bed so they could get him down the hall, humming as they went to the imaging department. There were staff expecting them there, as they were ready for the arrival of the bed and took over, Tyson stopping at the door with a wave. “I’ll see you around, Landeskog,” he gave a nod, but paused when Gabe shouted out in alarm. 

 

“Don’t leave me here!” A look of panic covered his face as he did so, flailing his hands at Tyson.  

 

The techs stopped and looked at Tyson expectantly. What the hell was he supposed to do? Not sure of what to say, Tyson just said what came to his mouth first. “Uh yeah, I’ll... wait in your room.”  

 

Gabe seemed to accept that and leaned back into the bed as the imaging team moved him down the hall. Tyson had no clue what he was going to do now, but this couldn’t be his new ‘thing.’ All responders had a “thing” but Tyson wasn’t going to let his being attached to by victims. He couldn’t do it.  

 

So he went back down to the ER and talked to Anita, who informed him that Gabe would more than likely be discharged later today, and would return to the trauma bay until his imaging was available and they knew what was going on. So, he was going to hang out in the waiting room, it seemed. Which, is what he did. Tyson took his paperwork and went out to the waiting area, filling out his documentation, taking his time before he went to turn it in. Jamie had to put him on off-status while he hung out with the stunned (and stunning) FireMan.  

 

Tyson was brought back to Gabe’s room when he returned, the blonde adamant that Tyson stayed with him. He wasn’t going to argue with this until someone got up here to sit with this guy. He obviously had some head trauma going on and Tyson wasn’t going to be the reason he flipped his lid. So he sat and watched Gabe’s heart rate on the monitors with the lights low as they went through concussion protocol. Obviously, the guy was concussed - Tyson didn’t need to be a doctor to tell that.  

 

He made small talk with Gabe, who was not the most coherent, but Tyson was happy to discuss whatever topic it was that he was interested in. Earlier it had been milk or cereal first, which, cereal, duh, but Gabe disagreed. Tyson had just nodded, not willing to engage a concussed dude in an argument.  

 

Tyson stayed with Gabe and even went upstairs to the 8th floor with him. He was going to be on observation until his emergency contact was able to go home with him. Tyson didn’t know who it was, but he hoped for the nursing staff and they showed up soon. Gabe was a bit of a terrible patient and just a bit... too hot for the staff to handle most of the time.  

 

He also didn’t handle the getting woken every two hours very well, either. Tyson was told by multiple staff to go home, that they would deal with Gabe’s freak out when he left, but every time he thought about that, it seemed like a really shitty thing to do and he wasn’t that kind of a person. He wasn’t going to leave this guy until his emergency contact showed up and he was sure that  Gabe would have someone familiar by his side. He was obviously not in the best of shape right now. 

 

So, he stayed perched in the squeaky vinyl chair by Gabe’s bed as the afternoon and evening rolled on. He knew from his radio, which he had on as quiet as possible, that the fire had escalated and spread, the rescue and fire folks having a hell of an afternoon. Tyson knew that realistically, his guys would have been there to check on him if they could have been. But he’d also heard the page for their unit to an additional situation, and knew they were probably going to be tied up for a while. So, there he stayed, hopingl that everybody else was safe.  

 

Gabe slept most of the time because that’s what feels best to concussed folks and Tyson played on his cell phone and listened to Gabe’s tv as quietly as he could, having turned it on the bracket even, so the light wouldn’t reflect on Gabe. One of the nurses had brought him a stack of magazines as he sat perched on the chair and even some snacks. He must have been adorable or something like that.  

 

When dinner time rolled around, Gabe was woken up and given the menu, which he couldn’t really focus on to read. So Tyson sat diligently reading it to him, chuckling as the blonde scoffed at all of the options. He found the heart-healthy menu and started reading that, giggling when Gabe perked up a little more at the idea of some fish and broccoli. But from a hospital?! Tyson was a bit weirded out by that, to be honest.  

 

“Okay Blondie, what do you want, and I’ll put your order in,” he waited patiently for Gabe.  

 

“I want the salmon and broccoli... and the rice pilaf. And a pinot noir,” he spoke intently.  

 

Tyson chuckled, shaking his head, “Okay, dude, you can have all of that, minus the pinot - no alcohol while concussed. How about some... spring water?”  

 

Gabe scoffed but sighed with a nod. “Sure, and get yourself something.”   

 

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tyson gave him a mock salute, earning a raised brow from Landeskog. 

 

“I’m not a Captain…” 

 

“I know, it’s a joke.” Tyson chuckled and shook his head, then picked up the phone and called the service line for food, putting in an order for Gabe and then a side order for himself to be delivered, of a cheeseburger, fries, macaroni, and chicken strips, with a coke and a sprite.  

 

Gabe had given him a look as if he had grown three heads but was quickly back asleep, so Tyson didn’t say anything.  

 

When the food was delivered, Tyson sat the tray over beside him and gently woke up Gabe, rubbing a hand over his shoulder gently. “Landeskog...” he rubbed again, Gabe’s beautifully bright blue eyes fluttering open with a grunt.  

 

“Five more mins…” he groaned with a yawn.  

 

“Hey, Gabe, dude, dinner is here.”  

 

That seemed to do the trick. Gabe rubbed his face and sat up slowly, looking at the trays which were covered with the little plastic domes to keep the food hot. Tyson waited for Gabe to slide up on his bed, then look at Tyson expectantly. 

 

“Okay,” he slid the tray over Gabe’s bed, “Tonight, Chef Tyson has for you...”  He pulled off the lid, steam rolling off a piece of salmon that seemed like it had seen better days, broccoli that was over steamed, and rice that appeared dry and very white for pilaf.  

 

Gabe seemed to realize this but was quick to perk up his enthusiasm, taking his fork as Tyson offered it, a try of spearing a bite of the salmon, frowning when he needed a knife for the rubbery texture. “Uh…” he looked at Tyson, who proudly produced said knife and handed it over with a flourish. Gabe cut into the salmon, grimacing as he lifted a bite to his lips. Tyson didn’t lift his own domes yet, just waited for Gabe’s first bite and the horrified expression that followed when he tasted the salmon.   

 

Tyson smirked as Gabe swallowed thickly, then speared the broccoli with less enthusiasm, before he forked over some rice, sighing. “This is disgusting.” It was soft as he commented, a sigh falling from his lips.  

 

“Okay, so I have a plan B,” Tyson quipped, quickly scooping the tray off Gabe’s table and placed his own in front of Gabe. He pulled the covers off quickly, revealing macaroni and cheese, chicken strips, french fries, and a burger, all of which looked delicious. Tyson watched Gabe’s eyes widen a little bit as he looked at them.  

 

“Uh, this is yours... “ 

 

“Wrong, this is for both of us. I knew yours was going to be terrible. So, do you want chicken, burger, both?”  He asked with a tender smile, truly the nice, not sarcastic Tyson coming out to play in full force.

 

Gabe bit his lip, looking over at the salmon almost guilty like. Tyson saw the glance and shook his head, “No no, don’t worry about that. I’ll… take it to the stray cat in my neighborhood.”   

 

That seemed to be enough to comfort Gabe, and he nodded, looking up at Tyson with a shy smile, “I... can I have some of both?”  

 

Tyson nodded and took the knife, wiping off the “Salmon essence” with a napkin before he cut the burger in half, separated the chicken strips, and then moved the plates, putting half a burger, two strips, and half the fry pile on each. He was moving to put macaroni out when Gabe shook his head, “None of that… It… I’m not… too many carbs.” He gave Tyson a small smile.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and shook his head, spooning a bite for himself then, humming in a purely erotic nature as he chewed, a chuckle falling from Gabe’s lips. “On that note …” 

 

“Oh no, Landesnerd, you’re too cool for the mac,” Tyson quipped, sliding Gabe’s plate over to him with a fork, then the sprite. “Here, no caffeine, but that water looks gross, so I got you a sprite.”  

 

Gabe looked up with the softest smile and a thank you before he started eating. Tyson was still devouring his mac and cheese, making those sinful noises, that he probably didn’t know he made, just little hums of satisfaction with each bite. “You’ve gotta gimme a bite, you make it seem like that is amazing.”  

 

Tyson chuckled and scooped up a bite on a spare spoon, offering it out. He had expected for Gabe to take the spoon, like any other normal person. What he hadn’t been expecting, was for Gabe to open his mouth like a little bird and batt his lashes at Tyson, expecting him to feed him.  

 

“Oh, uhm,” he blushed, feeling his face redden and his ears turn pink, as he offered out the bite to Gabe’s eagerly awaiting mouth. He felt his own mouth mimicking the way Gabe took the bite, tongue snaking out over his bottom lip, as he hummed around the macaroni.  

 

“That’s really good,” Gabe said with a small smile, leaning back for a minute.  

 

“Told you,” Tyson chuckled and took the spoon to put some onto Gabe’s plate.  

 

“You keep it, I really don’t need it,” Gabe spoke softly.  

 

Tyson shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He continued to eat the macaroni, watching as Gabe quietly chewed on a french fry he’d dipped in mustard (what the hell!).  

 

“So uh, what do you do for fun, Landeskog?” 

 

“Gabe... and I like to do all kinds of stuff.” Truth be told, Gabe didn’t really know  _ what _ he liked to do, his memory was playing all kinds of tricks on him right now.  

 

“Wow, that’s specific,” Tyson chuckled, shaking his head as he put down the macaroni, instead picking up his burger half and picking off all the vegetables to add additional ketchup.  

 

Gabe wrinkled his nose, but didn’t comment, just kept eating. When he didn’t think Tyson was looking, he did sneak another bite of the macaroni.  

 

“I saw that,” Tyson called, laughing as he wiggled in the seat, jumping a bit when the scissors in his pocket dug into his thigh. He shuffled and pulled them out, putting them on the window ledge along with a few other items out of his pockets, before he sat back down and enjoyed the silence while they ate.  

 

Tyson stepped out for a few minutes when the doctor came to check on Gabe, taking the trays down to the pickup rack, made a quick hall walk to stretch, and then returned to Gabe’s room, chuckling to himself when he saw he was asleep on the pillow, hair reflecting the light in a golden shine.  The guy was so hot, Tyson was amazed he’d kept it together as long as he had thus far, but hey - What else was he going to do? 

 

He wanted to leave, but again, he felt like an asshole just sneaking out on this poor guy at this point. So he settled down in the chair, looked out the window to observe the world outside, and soon fell asleep.  

 

He’d been out for a few hours when soft laughter woke him up. Tyson’s hips and back were throbbing from the weird contortion he’d put himself into in the chair. He very cautiously sat up, eyes scanning around the area as he saw entirely too many hot men in one room. Gabe was sitting up, talking softly, looking at the other guys standing around in DFD t-shirts and pants, radios slung over a few. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty, welcome back,” the gap-toothed one (he thought he might be called Erik) commented with a chuckle as he leaned lazily against the wall.  

 

Tyson felt his body redden in embarrassment as Gabe glanced over at him. A few of the other guys looked at Tyson, almost as if to say, “Why are you here?” But the words didn’t actually come out.  

 

“Oh, great, you’re all here so that means I can leave now,” Tyson said with a smile, standing up to stretch, shirt pulling up to reveal just a sliver of skin that Gabe found quickly with his eyes, tongue trailing out to lick his bottom lip.  

 

“I really wish you’d stay,” Gabe said with a smile, still dopey and thinking he and Tyson were great friends or something.  

 

“Oh, well, I, have to get checked in with work and stuff, and... I’m sure they’re going to let you go home soon since one of these guys has to know your emergency contact and stuff,” Tyson gave him a smile though.  

 

Mikko nodded, “Yes, I’ll take care of him. Keep him from falling out of the window or something.” He laughed, shrugging as Gabe looked over at him with a risen brow.  

 

“Great! Well, my work here is done then! Gabe, dude, get to feeling better. Glad it’s just a sprain to the shoulder, and the melon, well, hopefully it knocked some sense into you and you heal all great.” Tyson gave him a smile and grabbed his scissors and junk, stuffing his utility pockets as he got ready to go.  

 

“Y’all have a great day. It’s... nice to see you all,” he bowed out as quickly as he could, feeling awkward as fuck.  

 

He was down the hall when he heard someone say “Hey, Medic Dude,” Tyson stopped and turned around to see the guy he sat next to when Gabe’s rig had given him a ride back to his garage.  

 

“Oh, hey, did I forget something?” Tyson was prone to losing things.  

 

“Oh, no, I just, we wanted to say thank you. For, you know, staying with Gabe. We got here and the nurse said that Gabe had been... a bit hard to handle, but you stayed. So, we appreciate it.” 

 

“No worries, dude. He was way out of it, and for some reason I was like, a safety net I think? Something familiar in a shitty spot. Concussions do that sometimes,” Tyson shrugged.  

 

“Well, you should come out for a beer with us sometime, let us repay you. I’m Nate, by the way,” he offered out his hand.  

 

“Tyson,” he shook the other man’s hand with a smile.  

 

“Maybe I’ll see you at BizNasty’s sometime, Tyson.” BizNasty’s was a first responder favorite and Tyson, of course, knew the place.  

 

“Yea, maybe so,” Tyson nodded and gave a wave, heading out in the opposite direction down the hall.  

 

Nate just waved and went back in Gabe’s room.  


	3. Chapter 3

Because Tyson’s luck was terrible and the universe liked to trick him, he was accepted from the pool of cross-trained Fire Medics to a house - Finally. To a bus - Finally. Ambulance 4. Duchene had left and Tyson was in. Unfortunately, that meant he was in Gabe’s house. Or well, what was Gabe’s house when he was at work.  

 

Tyson had gotten the memo and showed Jamie, who had been absolutely thrilled for him, pausing for a bittersweet moment of reminiscing since Jamie and Tyson would be split.  It was a big move for Tyson though and put him into a Paramedic in Charge role, and he was really excited for some leadership there. It also meant he got to be in a house with regulars and develop the bond that he and Jamie sometimes missed out on, being in a bus barn.  

 

His notice had come to his first shift back on duty after Gabe’s incident, and Tyson would transfer to the house on his next shift. He was excited but nervous, and ready for the big change. He and Jamie had spent the day together with their last shift shared, doing the stupid things they liked while waiting for a call. At the end of the day, he’d said goodbye and bestowed his best luck to Jamie as the new PIC, and to Tyler, his new partner. It was going to be good, he was sure of it.  

 

As he parked in the staff parking at the house, Tyson took a deep breath and got his backpack shouldered, before he moved up the long driveway to the firehouse, reporting into the front door. He was greeted by a man with some great hair and some serious bro energy, who indicated he was Captain Joe’s assistant, Jared. Tyson reported to Joe’s office and was given what felt like a lecture of a lifetime about teamwork, leadership roles, and how he was sorry that they didn’t have him a partner since when Duchene had left, the channels were a bit shaken, and morale was “in the works.”  

 

Tyson sat quietly nodding, willing to go with whatever flow his new Captain gave him. He would do whatever he needed for this house and to keep his spot. He was ready for this. Even if he had to be around Hot Landeskog when he came back (Tyson was horrified he would remember his slip-up when he called him Babe) at least once when he was unconcussed.  

 

After what felt like the world’s longest conversation, Jared took Tyson down to the lockers, tossed him the masking tape and waited for Tyson to toss his bag in, before taking him through the house and giving him a rather hurried tour. He got out onto the apparatus floor and gestured to where the guys usually hung out, Rescue over here, generally chatting and playing cards, Fire in the kitchen, where Tyson was hopeful to eat some good food while on, before he was lead to the ambulance that would be  _ his  _ new home. Tyson was given a nod before he was led back into the kitchen where everybody had been assembled to meet the new medic.  

 

As Tyson stood awkwardly beside Jared, he felt the eyes on him and realized he was on shift with Landeskog and Johnson’s crew, and couldn’t help but feel like the gods were out to get him just a tiny bit. A general whoop came from the guys that knew him, while Jared quieted everybody down and introduced Tyson with a clap on the shoulder before he hurried back out to his office for a meeting with Joe to ‘restructure’.  

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the one and only Tyson Barrie,” Toothless hooted with a laugh. “Welcome to the house, buddy. Don’t do anything stupid, we see it all,” he added with a laugh, clapping Tyson on the shoulder before he went back to his copy of “BloodHorse.”  

 

Nate was up and over quickly, fist out to bump Tyson’s, “Hey dude! We all were panicking when we heard we were getting a new medic… the last guy was a mood sucker, so we were kind of holding our breath to see.” He chuckled, knocking knuckles with Tyson, who gave a weird nod.  

 

“Okay... well, it’s me?” He laughed awkwardly, going around the room learning everybody’s name.  

 

“So who  _ is  _ the other medic?” Tyson asked quietly. Jared had never introduced him to another medic and now he was a little weirded out. He wasn’t going to be by himself, was he? 

 

“Uhhh,” Mikko drawled out, scratching his face. “Today is... Comeau?” He seemed to think about it before nodding more confidently.  “Yes, today the schedule said Blake. He’s a… floater. Jared and Joe are working on a new one.” 

 

Tyson nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to expect but willing to go with it. Where was this “Comeau” guy then?  

 

That’s when an egg-shaped bald head popped in with a wave, dressed in regulation EMS polo and utility pants, “Hey guys. I’ll be stocking up the bus.”  

 

That was all he said, before disappearing. Tyson lifted a meticulously crafted brow and glanced over at Nate, who was standing beside him now.  

 

“You can call me Nate Dogg or The Dogg,” he said with an easy glance in Tyson’s direction. 

 

“Sweet, you can call me Tyson. Or TBeauty,” he chuckled and looked towards where Comeau had disappeared. “I should go get situated, but see you around dude.” Tyson gave a head nod and headed off in the direction of the ambulance.  

 

###

 

After three weeks in house 72, Tyson felt like he was really starting to fit in. It was nice to be a part of a group that seemed to engage happily and love what they did. Tyson couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. He had become fast friends with the sarcastic Dogg, whom he learned was actually a marshmallow and nothing like what he portrayed himself to be. Tyson was actually really amused by Nate, to be honest. He also learned the guy hated to be called anything with “Mac” so he had gone with “Dogg.”  

 

Tyson had also unfortunately gained a nickname of “Brutes,” which he didn’t totally love but apparently in the hours he spent with the guys, they picked up on him referring to things being brutal as brutes and found it amusing. Tyson went with it, he knew you couldn’t pick your nickname. Unless your name was Nathan MacKinnon and you were a badass fireman. Then, you could pick your own nickname.  

 

Today being no different than any other, Tyson grabbed the lunch which JT and Kerfy had put together and plopped down at a table with EJ, Nate, and Girard, sighing quietly. “I hope they get me a new medic soon... this rotating through is getting super old. Last shift, Rene couldn’t even start a line, and I really don’t have time to do it for everybody. Today, he’s doing some bogus practice with a lemon, and it’s just, juice and saline all over. I really don’t have time for this.” He laughed, shaking his head.  

 

Nate just clapped him on the back with a chuckle, shaking his head. “Hopefully soon, eh?” 

 

Tys nodded. He had been about to say something when there was a chorus of heys in the dining area, a familiar blonde in the room with sunglasses, ball cap low, and some athletic clothes. Tyson hadn’t glanced too closely to the guy, having been more interested in the pasta on his plate. When a firm body dropped down on this other side and pushed sunglasses up onto his hat, Tyson glanced over and was met with those beautiful blue eyes.  

 

“Hey Tyson, how’s it going?” Gabe asked with a big grin. 

 

“Oh! Hey, Gabe! Good to see you,” he smiled after swallowing.  

 

Nate chuckled and shook his head, Mikko dropping down on Gabe’s other side. “So, Landy, how long till you’re back to work? Soda isn’t as fun as you when he’s in charge.” 

 

Gabe laughed, “Well, my head is cleared, but the shoulder is... still a bit rough. I’m cleared for some weight lifting, but I couldn’t pass a few of the training obstacles this morning. So ’m guessing a few more weeks.”  

 

Nate nodded, going back to his food.  

 

Gabe turned his attention back to Tyson, “I hear you’re here permanently now?”  

 

“Yea, got here… a few weeks ago, actually. Got the call while I was up at the hospital with you,” Tyson smiled softly. 

 

Confusion fell onto Gabe’s face as he swallowed, “With me?” 

 

Nate looked over at Tyson with a warning expression as if to say “drop it.”  

 

“Yea, but uhm, it’s nice to be here, everybody’s been nice, and Jared and Joe have been great.” Tyson wasn’t going to make any issues but was confused as to what the look from Nate had been for.  

 

“Great! I’m glad to hear it. I was just talking to Joe and it sounds like he has a medic coming in soon to be your new partner,” Gabe gave him a wink and a smile.  

 

“Thank god,” Tyson chuckled, spearing another bite. “So, what motion are you struggling with?” Tyson gestured towards Gabe’s shoulder.  

 

With a hum, Gabe shrugged, reaching over to steal a grape off Tyson’s plate, which he popped into his mouth. 

 

Tyson couldn’t help but remember sitting with Gabe in the hospital, the way he’d tried to stomach some salmon. It was endearing in Tyson’s mind - how prideful Gabe had been to not tell Tyson how horrible his choices had been. Obviously, he was staring all goofy at Gabe now as he thought about that moment, and he was garnering some attention from a few of the other guys. Nate was the kindest about it, coughing loudly so that Tyson turned his attention over to him instead.  

 

“Huh?” Tyson realized maybe he had become distracted by Gabe and his beautiful face.  

 

Nate smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately, “Z was just asking you if you were seeing anyone. He’s trying to find dates for tomorrow night.” Tomorrow night meaning the couples only event they were all going too. Lucky Tyson. 

 

Panic filled Tyson as he tried to figure out the best response. He didn’t really want to be set up on a date, but he was a good time for someone, he knew that. But his chaotic mess didn’t need to be spread onto other people. So he did what he knew best: snorted, shook his head, rolled his eyes, and played it off as a joke.  

 

“Well, I don’t need help finding dates, and I’m definitely worried about who Z would set me up with…” he laughed, shrugging it off. 

 

The big Russian scoffed as if he was offended, “I am best matchmaker!”

 

There was a chorus of grunts and eye rolling as the guys shook their heads at him. EJ was first to join in, “I dunno about that, man. You’d have to focus on them longer than yourself to know if the match was good.” 

 

Z just shook his head. “Tyson, you let me try?” 

 

There were eyes all on him as he bit his lip, chewing thoughtfully. Gabe looked over with a chuckle and an elbow to Tyson’s, “Scared?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, kinda...” Tyson laughed.  

 

With a long, heavy sigh, and a shake of his head, Z just rubbed his temples. “Trust me! I’ll even pick your wedding song.”  

 

There was a loud bark of laughter from JT, who was shaking his head from a table over. “Dude, you think PIMP is a good wedding song.”

 

Z just shrugged nonchalantly with a big smile. For some odd, god-forsaken reason that in itself was even more intriguing to Tyson. He was genuinely interested now in who Z would pair him with for a date. 

 

“You know what, Nikita, I’m in,” Tyson said with a shake of his head as if to show his finality in the decision.  

 

There was a low whistle from the table as Gabe shook his head, “You’re a brave man, Barrie. A brave, brave, man.”  

 

Tyson shrugged, “Won’t know if I can handle it till I try it, right?” He laughed quietly and went about finishing his lunch, trying desperately to ignore those soft blue eyes watching him intently.  

 

### 

 

So maybe Tyson had made a mistake in allowing Z to pair him with someone for the night. He’d been hanging out at Nate’s house, since suddenly the two were attached at the hip, before they were set to go out.  Nate was recounting horror story after horror story of Z pairing people up and the disasters the dates had ended up as. 

 

Shit. But it was too late now, as he and Nate had gotten into the Uber and headed downtown to the event. Tyson wasn’t the kind to usually get this nervous on dates, so this was totally new to him. Nate nudged him as they rode in the back, laughing, “You did it to yourself, Brutes, nothing you can do about it now. But don’t worry, I hear Gabe’s trying a Z date too so at least you guys can swap terror stories tomorrow.” 

 

Tyson glared at him, eyebrows scrunched together as he calculated how hard he would have to push the blonde to shove him out the door. It wasn’t worth the mess he’d have to clean up though so he turned back forward, wiggling back in the seat. 

 

“Hey, what was with the whole not talking about the hospital thing yesterday?” Tys asked quietly. 

 

Nate bit his lip, “He doesn’t remember. All he remembers is waking up at home in bed with his dog and Mikko singing songs while making breakfast for them.”  

 

“Oh,” Tyson nodded, unsure why he felt so shitty hearing that. It was like the time he’d spent bonding with Gabe was gone now, and he had to start all over from square one.  

 

“Yea, it’s probably better though, right? He’d probably be embarrassed knowing he kept you captive for eighteen hours,” Nate laughed, shrugging. 

 

Tyson forced out a laugh and a shrug of nonchalance. “Yea, totally.”  

 

Totally not.  

 

### 

 

The Uber pulled up outside the swanky hotel and Tyson and Nate quickly got out, thanking their driver before moving into the coat check. Z was waiting with his wife and Gabe, a look of worry on his face as he took in Tyson and Nate’s appearance.  

 

“Wow, you boys even try?” He gestured at their suits, laughing.  

 

“Yea yea yea, not all of us want to wear Rompers and Loafers,” Nate snorted, moving his way in when he spotted his own date in the lobby. “There’s Carly. Tys, Landy, good luck with your dates.”  

 

Tyson muttered thanks, watching as Nate took off to greet Carly with a kiss to the cheek and an arm. Must have been nice, not doing this blind date thing. But, Tyson had agreed to it himself and in person so there really was no backing out. Speaking of which, where was his date? Had she gotten here, saw him, and already left?  

 

Then he realized he was being rude and introduced himself to Z’s wife, surprised when he was greeted with a hug, giving her a hug back before standing back by Gabe, waiting patiently.  Gabe was starting to grow impatient, his foot tapping as he looked at Z. 

 

“So I have bad news,” Z started, which only made Gabe scoff, shaking his head. 

 

“I knew this was a terrible idea,” Gabe rubbed his face gently. 

 

“Bad news is, Tyson, Roman call and cancel because he has puking,” he shrugged. “He not want get you sick.”  

 

Tyson felt his face redden when he realized what Z had just said. Roman. It was a guy? Z had him that figured out, to know he preferred men? Shit, what would the guys say? Would they have been okay with it? Would they judge him? Was this the house’s way of making fun of him? Had Jamie or Seguin said something they shouldn’t have? Tyson was starting to panic, eyes darting around when Z put his hand on Tyson’s shoulder. 

 

“Deep breath, he want take you to dinner sometime to make up for it,” Z nodded, turning his phone around to show Tyson a picture of a man he swore was standing beside him. Brunette hair. Beautiful smile. Chiseled chin. Handsome.  

 

“Oh, uhm, I,” Tyson batted his lashes, not sure of what he should even say in that moment, feeling the reddening of his face as he looked up at Z. “That’s not necessary.” 

 

“No worry, gave him your phone number. Got from EJ. Roman text you later,” Z nodded as if that was the end of the conversation, then turned to Gabe, who was shaking his head with a soft smile.  

  
“And you, Landy, your date, not coming, she take dog to vet. Very sick. Sorry. She is not texting.” He shrugged, then gestured at the both of them. 

 

“You each other’s date. It’ll be fine. For me it’s okay you go together. So, we go inside now,” he added with a nod, then led his wife inside, leaving Tyson and Gabe starting after him with wide eyes.  

 

Tyson quickly turned towards Gabe, beginning to apologize all over himself. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come. This got awkward really quickly and you go on ahead. I’m going to call an Uber.”  

 

Gabe was quick to reach out and touch Tyson’s shoulder, “Nonsense! The food is incredible. The company isn’t so bad, and we’ll just have to sit with each other. It’s fine. We can be bromates today. I’m not going to freak out on you or anything and I don’t expect you to put out at the end of the night. Win-win.”  

 

Tyson’s eyes went wide in horror at Gabe’s comment, especially about putting out. “Uh.” 

 

“It’s a joke, Barrie, relax,” Gabe chuckled, opening the door to usher him inside. “The dessert is incredible...” 

 

Tyson turned and looked at the exit, then towards Gabe gesturing for him to go in through the open door. But dessert? He loved dessert. He knew his face must have been bright red as he tried to decide which direction to go. But he saw Nate stick his face back out of the ballroom and gesture for Tyson and Gabe. Dammit. In he was going.  

  
  


That’s how he found himself sitting awfully close to Gabe at the table surrounded by his new work family. Z and his wife were at another table, laughing and carrying on contently. Tyson and Gabe were fortunately placed with Nate, EJ, Kerfy, and their dates. EJ was living when he saw Gabe and Tyson come in together, Nate standing by with a confused expression.  

 

Gabe had been quick to respond, “We both got ditched. So we came for the free food.”  

 

Tyson had agreed and sat down quickly, putting his phone on his lap, concentrating on watching the time tick by until he could leave. Apparently there was a presentation ordeal, and then they could mingle, eat food, and drink booze. All things Tyson was looking forward too. He had spotted a chocolate fountain and intended to take full advantage of chocolate covered marshmallows, pretzels, and graham crackers.  

 

While the speaker had been presenting, Tyson had checked his phone to see a text from a number he didn’t recognize. Glancing quickly, he saw it was Roman, whom Z had really given his number too. It was kind of awkward, but it kind of made Tyson feel like maybe it wasn’t a total joke. 

 

Each time his phone would vibrate, he would check it, and a smile would fall over his face. Roman was amusing, and totally flirting with him. Tyson was up for shameless flirting, as was second nature to him, so he figured why not. They’d swapped snapchat names and Tyson had already gotten a few pictures of Roman, looking hot and somewhat pathetic on the sofa. Maybe it was weird, but for Tyson it seemed relatively of normal.  

 

He sent a few snaps of his surroundings; the table, the people at the table, the speaker, and a selfie of himself and Nate. He had been clueless to the fact that Gabe kept giving him a raised eyebrow expression, before huffing a little bit. Was he coming down with something? Was the noise too much for his melon? Tyson wasn’t too sure, but he didn’t ask, not wanting to interrupt his listening to the presentation like the total nerd he was. Between Gabe and Kerfy, Tyson wouldn’t have been surprised if they had another presentation on Tuesday when they all got to the house for shift. However, nobody said he had to pay attention tonight, so he continued to text Roman, really looking forward to the time when he would get to meet this guy in person. Maybe Z wasn’t a terrible matchmaker after all.  

 

Tyson was lost in his thoughts and texts, only brought back to attention when the room broke out into applause. He perked up and started to clap as well, feeling those blue eyes judging him from the side. Gabe was an odd one, Tyson had decided. A beautifully odd one, but odd.  

 

After everybody settled back down, it was time to ‘mingle’ and eat which really was all Tyson was looking forward too. He quickly was up, waiting for the others to come to get some food. Gabe looked up at him with a shake of his head, but stood and nodded towards the lines of food. “Ready?”  

 

“God, yes. I’m starving.” Tyson clicked his cheek and headed in the direction of the buffet lines with Gabe, admiring all of the foods as they went. He was already making a mental list of all the things he wanted to try. Waiting in line for their turn was terrible Tyson decided, as he saw people walking by with plates full of delicious looking choices.  

 

Gabe stood quietly watching Tyson with a small smirk. It was amusing to Gabe, how Tyson’s eyes would light up when he saw something he wanted to try. The way he would run his tongue over his bottom lip and watch the plate if there was something he knew he wanted to sample. Gabe was well aware that Tyson was a bit of a foodie even though they hadn’t spent much time together so he didn’t feel any shock or surprise at Tyson’s actions. As they finally reached the plate stack, he watched as Tyson grabbed the bigger size of the two offered plates and started in, meticulously taking little portions of just about everything on the line.  

 

Gabe, on the other hand, picked the several reasonable, healthy choices, and made himself a nice plate that he knew would be fulfilling. He was expecting they would take their plates and go back to the table, but Tyson apparently had other plans as he went straight to the dessert table and developed a sampler platter of those choices as well, stopping at the chocolate fountain with what appeared to be heart eyes. Gabe was 98% certain he heard Tyson tell the fountain he’d be back for him later.  

 

Chuckling, Gabe followed Tyson back to the table, settling down quickly, keen to try out the food he’d chosen. Tyson was taking a picture of his plate, and that in and of itself, made Gabe let out a little whoop of laughter. “Did you really photograph the food?” 

 

“Uh, did you really say photograph?” Tyson quipped back, head cocked to the side as he winked, sending off the picture to Roman and his Instagram account. Which, speaking of his Instagram account, it was mainly food, music, and the occasional friend photo. But really, mainly just food.  

 

Gabe had no response for Tyson, he simply shook his head and began to eat. Tyson smiled triumphantly and started to sample. Things were going well until Tyson sampled something that was apparently simply divine, as he let out a moan of pure pleasure. A moan that went straight to Gabe’s dick.  

 

Blue eyes flew open as he looked towards Tyson, who was humming around a bite of chocolate cheesecake. Gabe was going to say something, but then Tyson was offering up a forkful towards Gabe as if he couldn’t contain how amazing this dessert was, and Gabe was about to lose his shit. He did not have men feed him. He did not eat dessert first, and he simply did not just bite off random people’s forks. This was not for him. 

 

He shook his head politely, pointing to his salmon. “I’m not ready for dessert yet, but thanks.” He didn’t want to be impolite, his mother had raised him better than that.  

 

Tyson shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He then promptly shoveled the cheesecake into his own mouth, making that sex noise again that made Gabe bite his cheek to keep from commenting.  

 

Gabe watched in amazement as the other guys at the table just chuckled like Tyson’s reaction was normal, continuing to eat. Maybe it was because this was really only the second time he’d been around Tyson (that he was consciously aware of, at least), but it still seemed odd. Nate just looked amused at Tyson’s noises and continued to eat, as did Kerf and EJ. This must have been normal? At that moment, Gabe felt a bit like an outsider even though these were his own guys. He’d been gone for a few weeks, and Tyson was obviously fitting in well, which was great, but Gabe was the one not used to these behaviors. That was weird for him.  

 

Dinner continued on as it was when Tyson started to light up a bit as he glanced down at his phone. “Oh! Gabe. Great news. Roman is going to pop down and take over being my date for you. He says he’s feeling better and wants to come to hang out, so you’re off the hook!”  

 

Gabe forced a smile, nodding. He was certain he was supposed to be relieved by that, but for some reason he felt annoyed by this change. “Well, awesome then! That means I can leave early and not feel guilty.” He laughed, shrugging his shoulders, as EJ glanced at him with a confused look.  

 

“Oh my gosh, are you feeling okay? Like head and shoulder wise? I should have checked on you earlier and carried your plate…” Tyson spouted off, worry etched across his face as he looked over at Gabe.  

 

The blonde chuckled, “I’m fine, really. Just kind of tired and ready for my pain killers.”  

 

“Okay... well, if you need anything while you’re here, as your date it’s my job.” Tyson added with a total fail of a wink.  

 

Gabe smirked, biting his lip and nodded, thanking Tyson before going back to his food. The table was chatting as they ate, making conversation about some of the most random things. Erik’s horses, Nate’s dog, Gabe’s dog, the girls’ jobs, pretty much everything, when Tyson felt someone tap his shoulder.  

 

He turned around to see Z standing beside a tall, built, brunette, blue-eyed beautiful man he knew was Roman. Accidentally, he dropped his napkin and bent to pick it up at the same time Roman did, both of them hitting faces as they tried to stand up, laughing awkwardly and rubbing their face in some pain.  

 

Gabe sat watching with a calculated expression, while the rest of the table sat quietly, taking in the experience that was Tyson, being well, Tyson, with a few awkward glances turned in Gabe’s direction. In the past few weeks, they had picked up on his clumsiness and hilarity, and were more accustomed to it than Gabe. Nobody seemed to be making any judgments that Roman was a man, Tyson noted and felt his body relax at that. Maybe he really  _ was _ obvious. The Jonas Brothers comment probably had been a sign. He’d need to watch that more closely.  

 

Roman bent in to shake everybody’s hands as Z introduced him to those at the table, though it seemed that the others knew him. When he got to Gabe, the blonde stood up, almost squaring up against Roman, as he shook his hand. Erik watched with a grimace, and Tyson cocked his head in slight confusion but brushed it off, intent on enjoying getting to know this guy Z had picked for him. And how well he had done, too! 

 

“Josi,” Gabe said with a firm expression and a less than gentle handshake.  

 

“Landeskog,” Roman repeated in the same voice, hazel eyes flickering over the blonde before he put on his best smile. “Great to see you again. Heard about the concussion and shoulder. Tough break. Hopefully you’ll be healed soon.” 

 

Gabe swallowed thickly, “I’ll be back to work in no time.”  

 

The tension around the two swirled, Tyson looked at Z with a confused expression. Z smirked, “Oh! I forgot tell you! Roman and Gabe were in training together. Gabe was selected over Roman for Lt. at our house!” There was a devious twinkle in his eye as he commented, the group around the table shaking their heads. There it was. The Z caveat. There was always,  _ always _ , a Z caveat.  

 

“Maybe so, but I got a great house with a great group of Guys down south.” Roman gave a smile, stepping back towards Tyson. “I believe I owe you some of that chocolate fountain. Ready?” He gestured towards the dessert table, which Tyson readily agreed to and they were headed off that way in the blink of an eye.  

 

As soon as they were gone, Gabe flopped back down in his seat, picking irritatedly at his salmon. Z dropped into Tyson’s empty seat. Nate was quick to turn to him. “Really? Josi?! Of all people? Are you nuts?” 

 

Z just shrugged, “They go good together. Have good smiles, hair, personality. They can eat dessert, have nice walks, kiss in moonlight. Get married and have babies. It’s great!” He nodded and got up, patting Gabe’s shoulder. “Sorry about your date again, Landy.”  

 

The blonde was boiling with annoyance, but pushed it back, giving his best smile. “It’s fine, Z. I’m about ready to go home anyways. It’s a good thing Tyson’s amusement came through. I don’t think my sweet tooth is up to his standards for dessert entertainment.” He shrugged with a smile. EJ and Nate gave him a look with head shakes, both aware that Gabe was frustrated as all get out.  

 

Z didn’t pick up on it though, instead just clapped Gabe’s back again and headed back to his own table, sliding back into a seat by his wife, blissfully in love. He wished it for everybody, and would do what he needed to get people together. Plus, maybe he had a plan with bringing Roman in anyways. People should just listen to him more. Gosh.  


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed, and Gabe was just getting ready to come back in full capacity to the house. He had been around doing paperwork, schedules, all of the desk duties, but hadn’t been cleared for field work until yesterday. This was going to be his first shift back, and he was ecstatic to get back in the ring.  

 

The first order of business was finding the new medic who’d transferred in to work under Tyson and to introduce himself. He realized while he’d been gone a lot had changed around the house, and he needed to get things back under his belt and organized. With a swagger in his step, he moved across the apparatus floor and towards the ambulance bay, eyebrows raising when he heard what sounded like the worst music of his life. Didn’t people listen to ABBA anymore, jeez.  

 

“Barrie?” He called out, looking around for the curly-haired man.  He was instead greeted by a blonde man with slight stubble who was equally as handsome as himself. 

 

The guy turned off his phone, offered a smile, and a shake of his head, “Tyson’s up talking to Capt. Sakic.” 

 

Gabe nodded, “Okay. Well, I’m Gabe, I’m the Rescue Lieutenant, I assume you’re Colin?” He offered out his hand. 

 

The medic smiled and nodded, quickly shaking Gabe’s hand. “Yea, Colin Wilson. Nice to meet you.”  

 

“Likewise,” Gabe nodded. “Where did you transfer in from?” 

 

“Oh, I was down south in 98,” he gave a grin.  

 

Gabe swallowed back the bile that teased at his throat. 98. Josi. Gross. “Ah, Subban and Josi.”  

 

Wilson nodded with a grin. “Yea, great guys. Just not the pace I’m looking for really, so when I saw the transfer I was all for it. Plus it’s closer to home so I’m excited to be here.” 

 

“Great! We’re glad to have you,” Gabe grinned, glad to hear that 98 wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Maybe he was being petty, but it was a bit of comfort in that moment. “Today your second or third shift?” 

 

“Actually, it’s my fourth,” he smiled and went about pulling out bags, restocking a few items from the cart of supplies.  

 

“Gotcha. How’s Barrie treating you thus far?” 

 

“Tyson’s great! I can’t ask for a better PIC. Plus we have the same music taste so there’s no arguing over what we listen too,” he laughed quietly, pushing a bag back into a cabinet.  

 

“Well, that’s great, I’m glad to hear it,”  Gabe commented with a smile. 

 

“Landeskog, are you corrupting my medic?” Tyson came around the corner with a smile, ever so bubbly.  

 

“Oh you know, telling him how you’re a disaster,” Gabe shrugged. 

 

Tyson just laughed, “Well, considering you’ve only seen me on disaster days, that’s fair. But uh, for the record, I’m not always a disaster.” Tyson laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“Right... well, this  _ Babe _ is gonna get out of your hair,” Gabe said with a smirk, noting the red tint that colored all over Tyson’s face. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Landesnerd,” Tyson quipped.  

 

Gabe spun on his heel, “What?! Landes _ nerd _ ?!” He was appalled.  

 

“You weren’t bothered the first time I called you that... what’s wrong with it now?” Tyson asked with a smirk, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that, Barrie,” Gabe scoffed. 

 

“Well, maybe that’s the first time you  _ remember _ me calling you Landesnerd, eh?” Maybe it was a jab, maybe it wasn’t, but Tyson shrugged and laughed it off, watching as Gabe was the one to turn red this time.  

 

“Yea yea yea, whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better, Barrie,” Gabe scoffed, rolling with it now.  

 

Tyson just chuckled, nodding and going into the back of the bus, putting a new protector down on the mattress pad. He watched as Gabe stalked off, shaking his head. It was going to be great to work with him, Tyson decided.  

 

Colin was stacking a few packages, “You two always like that?” 

 

“Huh?” Tyson asked. 

 

“Flirting, you two always do that?” 

 

“We were  _ not _ flirting, Wilson, get that out of your head. Besides, you know Roman and I are… a  _ thing.”  _ Tyson was unable to say specifically what they were, because neither of them knew, but the sex was good and the desserts were good and it was nice to have someone to hang with who made him feel wanted. 

 

“Uh huh. For now. But I don’t see that lasting with Gabe around,” Colin chuckled, shaking his head.  

 

“Careful there Wilson... I’ll… dock you somehow.” Tyson threatened. 

 

“And get stuck with Bourque or Comeau again on a transfer? Yea right. You wouldn’t, just talkin’ big now, Brutes,” Colin teased, shaking his head as he went back out to the table and chairs in their area, book waiting for him.  

 

Tyson just shook his head and went about tidying things to make his nerves calm down. They were  _ not _ flirting.

 

### 

 

Tyson felt like the last hour of this shift was dragging on. It was 5 AM, he got to leave at 6 and he was so ready to go. He was sitting in the kitchen with a bunch of the guys drinking coffee and just waiting for the B shift to roll in. He was going on a getaway with Roman and absolutely ecstatic about the situation. He’d been blabbering about it to Nate the whole shift, sharing this and that little detail, only to have Nate finally say he didn’t want to hear about it anymore. It was too cheesy.  

 

So he’d started to tell Colin again, and Colin, ever the good sport, listened to Tyson ramble on and on, chewing his granola slowly. A call would have been nice right then, even if it would have delayed their change, it would be more than welcome just to distract Tyson. But of course, when they wanted a call it didn’t happen. So, he sat listening to Tyson ramble on and on about Roman this, Roman that, and Z sat with a smug smile of satisfaction. It was fun, it was casual and apparently it was all that Tyson needed. He was the best matchmaker in the land.  

 

The mood quickly changed though as a cheerful Gabe grabbed a bowl of fruit off the counter and dropped down on Tyson’s other side, dangerously close, and greeted everybody, popping a grape in his mouth. “What’s the hot goss, Tys?” 

 

There was a groan from the room as Tyson filled Gabe in on his plans. The once cheerful man now had a sour look on his face as he busied his mouth with his fruit, not wanting to have an opening to say something totally rude or inappropriate. He and EJ had worked on his not telling Tyson he was a complete idiot for wanting to date Roman Josi. Turns out it was still a hard thing to not say.  

 

Gabe was lost in his thoughts, brow furrowed, his ‘angry face on’ when he realized all eyes were on him and Tyson was waiting expectantly for an answer. “Oh uhm, sorry Tyson, what?” 

 

“I asked if you were okay or if I said something... you look really mad,” Tyson gestured towards his face. 

 

“Oh, uh, sour pineapple,” Gabe commented. 

 

Tyson didn’t miss a beat, “There’s no pineapple… you sure you’re okay?” 

 

Gabe blushed, looking down at his bowl of grapes, berries, and watermelon. “Oh, yea, sure. Just a headache.” He tried to brush it off, but Erik and Nate gave him knowing glances. “I gotta run.” He was up quickly with his bowl and headed back to his office.  

 

Tyson turned and watched him with an unsure expression, but didn’t say anything, just took another bite of his yogurt and granola. “He okay?” Tyson gestured towards Gabe, looking at EJ and Nate. 

 

“Uh, yea, I think so. I'll go check on him,” Erik was up, taking his bowl with him and headed after Gabe.  

 

Tyson looked over at Nate, who just shrugged, “It’s Gabe. Sometimes he gets weird. Don’t worry about it, Brutes.”    

 

Tyson nodded and finished his food, getting up to go wash his bowl.  

 

### 

 

EJ found Gabe sitting on the side of the truck, eating his fruit. “Dude, what are you doing out here?” 

 

“Oh you know, enjoying the air, the view.” Gabe gestured vaguely around the room. 

 

“Of exhaust pipes and a garage door? You sure you didn’t hit your head harder?” EJ chuckled, sitting down beside Gabe with a pop in his knees.  

 

“It’s Roman-free out here,” Gabe quipped, spearing a grape ferociously.  

 

“Why do you care, man?” EJ laughed quietly. 

 

“Because, I know how Roman is. You know how Roman is. He’ll lead this poor kid on, get what he wants out of him, then kick him out and leave him broken.”  

 

“Like he did you?” EJ asked with a glance. That earned him a scoff and a dirty look from the man.  

 

“Excuse me, I did the leaving. Plus it was only like, a few dates.”  

 

“And you were head over heels in love with him from day one. I know I’m old, but I do remember. So don’t try that with me, Landy,” he chuckled, rubbing the other’s head, earning a scoff and a flail.  

 

“Whatever. Kid’ll learn. Just mark my words, it’ll happen, and when it does, I’ll tell you I told you so.” Gabe got up and went back into the kitchen, hopeful of escaping Josi talk only to run smack dab into the man.  

 

It was as if the universe hated him, he decided. With a grunt, he waved a hello.  

 

“Still not a morning person, I see, Gabe,” Roman teased, earning a scowl.  

 

“Just not a Josi person, I guess,” Gabe snorted, pushing his way around him and to the sink to wash his own bowl. Tyson was humming as he dried off some dishes, quickly returning them their correct cabinets.

 

“Your boyfriend’s here, Barrie,” Gabe commented.  

 

“He’s not my boyfriend... we’re just…” Tyson trailed off, to receive a look from Gabe with a snort.  

 

“Just what Tys? Just “hanging out” just “seeing where the road leads? Just “having fun?”  Gabe asked, eyebrow risen. 

 

Tyson swallowed, “Yes, exactly...” Those were Roman’s words exactly.  

 

“Just be careful,” Gabe said quietly, so quiet it was barely audible, and Tyson had to question if he was hearing things.  

 

Tyson moved though and walked over towards Roman, nodding for him to follow him down to the locker where Tyson would grab his stuff.  

 

“So, how was shift?” Roman asked with a smile, following Tyson. 

 

“Slow today, really slow. But it’s a good thing, I suppose. Yours?” 

 

“Same.” 

 

“Why does Gabe hate you so much,” Tyson asked as he looked over towards Roman, before turning his attention back to his locker as he undid his lock.  

 

“I think he thought I was going to get this house over him and that made him uncomfortable. But, obviously, they picked him.” Roman shrugged, trying to brush over the topic as quickly as possible.  

 

“Yea it just... he seems to get angry when I talk about you, so I didn’t know.” Tyson shrugged and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder, right when the shift bell rang. “Ready?” Tyson asked with a smile. 

 

Roman nodded and tossed an arm over Tyson’s shoulders, “Yep, let’s do it.”  

 

Tyson nuzzled into him for a minute while nobody was paying attention, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and off they went.  

 

Gabe came around the corner just in time to see, and rolled his eyes, storming past them to grab his bag. Tyson waved goodbye, cheeks tinting pink, as he headed out the door with Roman, ready for a few days of fun and relaxation.  


	5. Chapter 5

Six months of being in the house referred to as the ‘Avalanche’, Tyson felt like he had found his niche. Things were going well on the job and things were going well with Roman, it was nothing serious, at least that’s how they had defined it. Just having fun. He quickly realized the less he said about Roman when Gabe was around, the easier it went. So he tried hard to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to cause any distress in the house.  

 

During shift, he spent most of his time with Colin and Nate, as his schedule allowed. That’s not to say he avoided the other guys, but more or less he elected to spend more time with those two. He wasn’t really into the XBox though, so when Nate and Colin would be roped in by Z, JT, and Tyson Jr, he would go hang out with Gabe, Sven, and Erik. They would sit around, talking about horses, dogs, and whatever weird topic Tyson would pull out of his hat. Today was no different as they sat around the table, playing spades, drinking coke, and eating popcorn like the rebels they all were.  

 

“So, Tys, how’s life lately? You’ve been quiet this week,” Erik began, looking over at him with a curious expression. 

 

“Enh. It’s been okay. Nothing too flashy, nothing too exciting.” He put his card down, waiting for Sven.  

 

“Oh, yea? Well, I’m having a get together this weekend, some steaks, beers, good food. You up for it?” Erik asked with a toothless grin. Tyson honestly didn’t know why he didn’t get those teeth fixed.  

 

“Uhm, probably not sorry. I have some plans I think,” Tyson commented softly, placing his card when it was his turn the next round.  

 

The guys watched him for a minute before Gabe spoke up. “You haven’t mentioned Jo- Roman, lately, everything okay there?” 

 

Tyson was lost watching the cards on the table, only perking up when Sven smacked him gently.  “What? Sorry… Roman? Oh. No. Not this weekend.” 

 

“He working?” EJ pushed. 

 

“Uhhh,” Tyson ran a hand through his hair, looking back down at the card pile. “I... maybe? I don’t know.” He tossed a card and watched as Gabe won the hand, sighing.  

 

“He’s just been busy, so I dunno,’ he tossed his last card and sighed. “Okay boys, I’m gonna go take a nap.” He pushed back from the table and headed off before anybody could say anything else.  

 

Gabe looked over at EJ, “I told you.”   

 

Erik shrugged and picked up the cards, watching as Gabe got up to follow after Tyson.  He watched as the man went over to his designated bunk and flopped down, burying himself under his little blanket.  

 

Gabe sat down on the bed across from Tyson, waiting for him to situate and notice his presence. 

 

“Why are you watching me try to sleep, Landesnerd, it’s weird,” Tyson scoffed, peeking out of the blanket at Gabe.  

 

“I was waiting for you to get comfortable!” Gabe squawked. He was not a creeper.  

 

“Before you ask, I’m fine. I don’t need any wisdom or guidance. I’m older than you, remember that. I just need a nap, I’m tired.”  

 

“You’ve been avoiding nights out a lot lately, Tys... Colin even said you didn’t want to go get breakfast after last shift and that’s not like you.” Gabe looked over at the man, who was huffing and tugging his blanket higher as if he could hide himself from Gabe. 

 

“I haven’t been feeling people-y lately Gabe, it’s no big deal.” Tyson forced out a fake yawn, ever one for being dramatic.  

 

“Okay... but just know like, if you ever want to talk I’m here to listen and I promise to not yell or make a  _ ton _ of rude comments.”   

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and was about to retort, but the buzzer went off and the intercom clicked on.  

 

_ “Ambulance 4, person in distress, possible heart attack, Ambulance 4” _

 

Tyson was up and headed out the door, saved by the bell. Or buzzer, whichever way. He met Colin at the bus and off they went. Tyson had never been more thankful for that intercom in his life. He didn’t want to talk to Gabe about how Roman was breaking his heart. He knew if Gabe would have kept pushing, he would have broken. He didn’t have time to be broken.

###

 

On saturday night the guys were all hanging at EJ’s having steaks on the grill, delicious mashed potatoes, the works. Tyson had said he’d ‘try’ to stop by claiming he had ‘plans’ but Gabe and Nate knew better. After a few hours rolled by and no Tyson, even at texts from the group message about chocolate cake and ice cream, Gabe decided he would go investigate.  

 

Nate and Colin both had offered, but Gabe was adamant that he was the one who went. As soon as someone told him where Tyson lived, which was apparently easier said than done. It was finally Nate who found the actual address and sent it to Gabe. They all apparently just “got there.” He was pretty sure they had both been texting Tyson though, who didn’t want them to tell Gabe. It was when Gabe pulled rank and threatened Nate that he actually relented. Not that Gabe was proud of that decision, but it had worked.  

 

That’s how he found himself sitting in front of a condo, with a cute wreath on the door. How very domestic of Tyson. He knocked several times, even calling out to Tyson that he wouldn’t leave unless he let him in before the door finally opened to reveal Tyson. His hair appeared limp, eyes with dark bags, nose red, and he was wrapped in a big fleece blanket, even though it was hotter than hell outside. Gabe gave him a glance, a sigh, and held up a DQ Blizzard. Tyson sniffled, but reached for the ice cream, letting Gabe in. He knew he had to just for the ice cream.  

 

Gabe made himself at home and toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door, before he went into the living room and plopped onto the sofa next to a mountain of tissues, trash can, and a few scattered DOVE chocolate wrappers. He glanced up to the TV, shaking his head. Wonder.  He knew that made Tyson cry - he’d admitted that one night out at the bar when they’d all been talking about ‘feel good sob movies’. Nate cried to Marley and Me, Gabe to PS I love you, and Tyson, well, he cried to Wonder. 

 

Tyson plopped down on the sofa by Gabe, spooning a bite of ice cream into his mouth wordlessly. Gabe didn’t say anything, just pushed play on the remote, settling back into the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table. He wasn’t going to say anything and he didn’t need too. He remembered this like it was last week. Only, he’d eaten Ben and Jerry’s salted caramel ice cream and watched PS I love you in his bed, while Zoey silently judged him. Roman had that effect on people. He was great while he was interested, but it hurt like hell when he lost interest. He had this way of placing a lot of blame on everyone but himself and a way of making the other person feel like they were at fault, and had been doing things wrong. He had a way of breaking hearts, and was damn good at it.  

 

Gabe felt Tyson’s eyes on him before he saw them. So, he paused the movie and turned towards Tyson. “Yea?” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Tyson asked around a mouthful of cookie dough.  

 

“Watching Wonder,” Gabe quipped as if it was the most reasonable answer.  

 

“I get that, but like, why? Isn’t everybody else at EJ’s eating steak and chocolate cake?” Tyson wiped at his face absently. 

 

“Yea. Except for Jared. He wasn’t feeling well.” 

 

“So, you’re here, why?” 

 

“It seemed like you could use a friend, and you weren’t letting Nate or Colin in so I figured maybe you’d let me. Consider this payback for the hospital.”  

 

Tyson’s brow rose as he looked over at Gabe, curious. “I thought you didn’t remember.”  

 

“I don’t really. But Nate told me you were a good sport and hung out with me, even though I was being clingy and unreasonable.”  

 

Tyson just chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re so weird, Landesnerd.”  

 

He laughed and got up when his phone dinged, going to the door, reaching it right as there was a knock. He opened Tyson’s door, took the bags and tipped the guy, before he moved over to Tyson’s coffee table, setting things down while Tyson watched perplexed.  

 

Gabe pulled out a cheeseburger, chicken strips, french fries, macaroni, a coke, and a sprite. Tyson was amazed as Gabe separated everything out onto two plates, throwing out Tyson’s empty blizzard cup (it had been a mini, don’t judge him). He handed Tyson a plate with half a burger, some fries, and strips, then the macaroni container. “Here, eat up. You’re not you when you’re hungry, Tys.” He winked. 

 

Tyson took the plate, so confused, as he looked at the food, then back to Gabe. “I didn’t tell Nate about the food.”  

 

“No, but I remember eating, just not who with,” Gabe commented, taking a bite of his french fry.  

 

Chuckling, Tyson sniffled and popped his own fry into his mouth. It was weird how things worked out this way sometimes. He took a bite of the macaroni, much better than the hospitals, and sighed happily, offering the container over to Gabe. “I’m not feeding you this time.”  

 

Gabe let out a laugh and took a spoonful onto his plate, leaving most of it for Tyson. “I should be feeding you, really.”  

 

“Yea, no thanks. That’s weird.” Tyson gave a little chuckle and dug back into his macaroni, happy to not have to share.  

 

With a smile, Gabe glanced at Tyson, then picked the remote up and turned the movie back on, settling in and eating contentedly. He didn’t say anything else until the movie was over, misty-eyed, as Tyson was full on blubbering, trying to hide it. Gabe took their take-out boxes and shoved them into the bag, stacked the plates neatly, and then turned to look at Tyson.  

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“About the movie?” Tyson sniffed.  

 

“About how Roman broke your heart after he didn’t respond for a few days, then called you saying he couldn’t commit, that it wasn’t your fault, but it was his, but while making comments about your neediness that led him to this,” Gabe spoke softly. 

 

Tyson’s brows rose in shock, sniffles growing again. “How…” 

 

“Cause, you’re not the first person he’s done it too, and most likely not the last,” Gabe said with a shrug of his shoulders.  

 

Tyson rubbed at his eyes, wiping his nose with a tissue he tossed into the basket. “Who else?”  

 

“Skinner, Coyle, Me, a few others,” Gabe shrugged, watching Tyson quietly as he absorbed Gabe’s words.  

 

“But...” 

 

“But he does this. He plays an awesome ‘boyfriend’ for a while. Then he gets distant and he’s just “So” busy that he feels so bad, he makes it up to you. Takes you on an amazing date, sleeps with you, and off he goes... but, in your case...  he stuck around much longer which makes this about infinite times worse so I’m really sorry.” 

 

“I guess that’s why you hate him…” 

 

“I don’t hate him. I hate the person I become when he’s around, big difference,” Gabe countered, shrugging.  

 

“It gets easier. He gets out of the way, you find something else, someone else, and you learn how to heal from being around him, you’ll see,” Gabe quipped, reaching a hand over to pat Tyson’s arm.  

 

“I guess so,” he sighed softly.    

 

“So, whatcha wanna watch next? Happy or Sad?” Gabe gave him a small smile.  

 

“Uhm, maybe neither?” Tyson shuffled nervously on the sofa. He felt somewhat awkward now, knowing that Gabe totally knew how he was feeling. It was probably supposed to be reassuring, but it wasn’t. It made Tyson feel like there was no hope for him to ever be good enough for anybody. If Gabe Landeskog, a literal adonis, wasn’t enough for Roman Josi, why did he, a weirdly awkward regular guy, think he was going to be good enough? There was also the question of why had Z thought it was a good idea to pair him up with Gabe’s ex? Which brought him to his next question. 

 

“So I guess... I’m just kind of confused why Z thought it was a good idea for me to hang out with Roman at that event…”  

 

Gabe let out a soft sigh, “Well, probably because he didn’t know. I mean, EJ is really the only guy I’ve ever told... he just thinks that Josi and I don’t get along because of the candidacy for Lieutenant. But I wasn’t going to correct him, if you get that jist.”  

 

Tyson nodded, “Okay... I just didn’t want to have been the butt of some joke.”  

 

“No, no Z is a menace, but he’s not an asshole menace like that. He wouldn’t do something like that to fuck with you. I promise,” Gabe gave him a reassuring glance and a nod before he stretched out on the sofa again.  

 

“Did you want me to leave? Cause I can, dude.”   

 

Tyson shook his head, “Oh, I, probably came off as kind of rude - I didn’t mean too. Just, uhm, I don’t know that I feel like crying or laughing right now. But you don’t have to leave if you don’t want too. I don’t mind either way, honestly don’t feel like you have to stay and babysit me.”  

 

“I don’t feel like I’m babysitting you Tys,” Gabe gave one of his signature megawatt smiles. The kind of smile that made Tyson feel like his insides were going to melt from the pure warmth that radiated off Gabe. He was beautiful when he was looked this way. It made Tyson kind of hate himself a little bit, to be honest. Why was he so susceptible to handsome men with gorgeous smiles? A true weakness.  

 

“So, we’ve had food and stuff, wanna drink?” Tyson offered quietly. 

 

“I have a coke already,” Gabe held up his cup with a smile.  

 

“I meant like, did you want booze?” Tyson chuckled.  

 

“Oh, no, I drove tonight, but thank you. How about if we go have a drink at EJ’s? The guys are all pretty worried about you to be honest, and I kind of told them I’d try and get you over to socialize...” Gabe chuckled. “e don’t have too though. I get life immediately post-Roman.”  

 

Tyson froze a little bit, he started his sentence but his voice trailed off, sighing he tried again, “He didn’t even have the decency to call.” 

 

Gabe’s brow rose and face flushed, “What?” 

 

“Roman... he didn’t even call. He just sent me a text. That he wasn’t ready for commitment, that it was him, not me, blah blah.” 

 

Gabe felt his muscles tighten, jaw clench, as he internalized what Tyson had just told him. “The guy’s a flake, Tyson, okay? You deserve much better than that.”  

 

He rubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head, “I dunno about that, Gabe. We weren’t even serious. I don’t do that shit, like... I like having fun. But… it is what it is.” Tyson tried to be nonchalant about it, but Gabe saw the hurt on Tyson’s face.  

 

“That’s it. Go put on some clothes. We’re going to EJ’s and I’m going to get you white boy wasted. It’s what EJ did for me, and I’ll do for you. Come on, up, one two three,” he stood and gestured for Tyson to get onto his feet.  

 

The curly-haired medic just sighed and stood up. Gabe had that determined look in his eyes, and Tyson knew there was no turning back once Gabe got the look in his eye. He wasn’t going to try and fight it at this point, he was just going to go with it.  

 

So he found himself standing up, sighing as he did so before he nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom to change into appropriate clothes for being in public.  

 

As he stood looking at himself in the mirror, Tyson shook his head at how horrible he looked. His sweats were ratty, his t-shirt was so worn the collar was faded and stretched, and his pants had holes in them - he basically looked homeless. 

 

He quick at changing into a pair of cargo shorts, a navy polo, and a pair of sandals, then went to the bathroom to put some life into his hair. He looked himself over, washed his face and the tear lines on it off before he went back out to the living room. Gabe had cleaned up the mess of tissues and wrappers, and put them into the garbage. The blanket was folded onto the back of the couch, and Gabe was sitting quietly tapping on his phone. He was probably playing Candy Crush, per usual, but Tyson wasn't going to rib him on that for now. Gabe was trying to help him out, and so Tyson was going to be as appreciative as he could in the given moment. There was no reason for him to be an asshole.  

 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Tyson announced as he looked over at Gabe with a small smile.  

 

“Awesome,” he commented and stood, shoving his phone in his pocket before he looked up at Tyson with bright blue eyes. “Hey! You look like a human again! Even better!” He smirked, obviously teasing Tyson, and headed towards the door, waiting as the guy locked up, before he led him over to his car.  

 

Tyson got in quietly, put his belt on, and leaned back in the seat. “So what good are we hoping comes from me getting drunk at Johnson’s tonight?” 

 

“Well, we’re hoping that you get your really good, big drunk ugly cry out of the way, do some serious laughing, some of that flailing you call dancing, and then some good sleep. That’s the goal at least,” Gabe shrugged with a smirk.  

 

“Holy fuck. That sounds horrible! I should have asked before I let you put me into this sin wagon!”  

 

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked with a chuckle.  

 

“This... you’re taking me to this… get Tyson to cry in front of all of us and make an ass of himself’ party in this sin wagon!” 

 

Gabe just laughed, “That sounds like the beginning of a very bad country song.” 

  
“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Tyson commented, snorting. “And, I’ll have you know, that I do  _ not _ ugly drunk cry.”  


	6. Chapter 6

“You still saying you don’t ugly drunk cry?”  Gabe asked with a chuckle. 

 

Tyson was sprawled across the sofa with his head on Gabe’s lap and his body over Nate and Colin, while EJ sat in the chair across from the sofa, head tipped back as he tried to refrain from laughing. The ugly crying had occurred after Z apologized profusely for setting Tyson up with Roman.  

 

Gabe had smirked and watched as Tyson flopped around, Nate and Colin just shaking their heads as Tyson tried to get comfortable before he flopped onto them and just hunkered down, demanding someone rub his calves because “it makes me relax.” So, there was Colin, calmly rubbing Tyson’s calves after Nate had made a loud protest about calf rubbing.  

 

“Feeling better?” Gabe asked, looking down at brown eyes. 

 

“Oh god no, I just want to cry some more, but I told you I wouldn’t do it and now I’m blubbering like a beluga whale, and  _ why _ is there nobody rubbing my head?! Do you people even know me?! I am high maintenance when I’m drunk and upset and I need head and calf rubs, or to be dancing,” he commented as if it was the most normal of things, then grabbed for Nate’s hand to place on his head.  

 

“Brutes, I’m not rubbing your head, I’m already feeding you popcorn,” he snorted, holding up the bowl, before depositing another bite on Tyson’s outstretched tongue, making a grossed out expression.  

 

Gabe sighed, dropping his hand to Tyson’s hair to rub gently.  “Fine, I’ll rub your head.” He carded his hands through Tyson’s hair, sighing.  

 

“So anyway,” Tyson continued on, sighing happily, “I was stating the facts. That Roman is a sex god! But a terrible one. He couldn’t even call or leave me a voicemail! Who text breakups these days?”   

 

Roman Josi, that’s who. But, the four others just hummed and shook their head in horror, trying to keep Tyson occupied. It was a hard job, but they were trying very hard to keep him from falling apart. The whole few minutes of crying after Z had apologized had been hazardous to everybody's health, and something that nobody wanted to witness ever again.  

 

“Guys...” Tyson blubbered out, looking over at Erik, “EJ...”  

 

Erik glanced over at Tyson nervously, “Yes?” 

 

“You guys are seriously the best. I dunno what I would do without all of you. And Gabe, thank you for rubbing my head,” he batt his lashes up at Gabe, whose hands were still treading through the soft curls atop Tyson’s head.  

 

“Willy, you’re the best calf rubber in the world,” he paused, and opened his mouth up at Nate, taking the popcorn. “And Nathaniel thank you for feeding me. Gabe wouldn’t feed me tonight, so you’re officially the best.” He smiled sappily, sinking down more into the guys.  

 

Willy just chuckled and pat on Tyson’s leg gently. “You’re so drunk, Tyson.”  

 

“I know, but you guys like me and think I’m hilarious,” Tyson quipped, sighing and nuzzling his head into Gabe’s hand, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers working through the curls, teasing at his scalp ever so gently.  

 

“Tyson, are you purring?” Gabe asked with a laugh.  

 

“Maybe,” Tyson responded, looking up at Gabe, his hand flinging up to rub on Gabe’s face awkwardly. “You have… beautiful bones.”  

 

Nate snorted, Willy shook his head, Erik hid his face laughing, and Gabe just chuckled, “Thank you, Tyson. That’s very kind of you to say.”     
  


“Any time! Now, who wants more tequila?!” He cheered as he stuck a fist in the air.  

 

“I don’t think you need any more tequila Tys,” Colin started, only to be reaffirmed by Nate humming in agreement.  

 

“Sure, Tyson, I’ll get you another shot. Anybody else?” Erik stood, looking at Gabe with knowing eyes.  

 

Colin and Nate gave him bewildered glances but kept their mouths shut, usually EJ wasn’t one to encourage this sort of behavior.  

 

Gabe shrugged, “Sure, why not? We all can have another shot.”  

 

Nate shook his head, “Nooo I’m out.”  

 

“You’re so in,” Erik commented with a laugh, going to the kitchen.  

 

Tyson was still nuzzling into Gabe’s hand, toes wiggling with each rub of his leg that Colin gave him. “Gaaabe, tell me about your doggo.”  

 

The blonde chuckled, but started in, elaborating on his rescue pit, Zoey, and how she was pretty much the queen of his castle and heart. Tyson was listening with heart-eyes, essentially, taking in every word as law.   

 

Erik was back while Gabe was still talking, pouring tequila into the little disposable shot glasses he’d brought. Everybody else had left an hour or so ago, but these four had taken it upon themselves to nurse Tyson through his break up with apparently a lot of alcohol, rubs, and crying. Gabe cut himself off when Erik passed around the glasses, nudging for Tyson to sit up a bit to take his. Nate grunted as if it was such a hardship, but was the first to down the alcohol, then suck on his lime. Tyson grabbed the salt and his lime and looked around for something to stick the salt too, but found nothing. Then he spotted Gabe’s hand resting on his knee.  

 

“Lemme see your hand,” Tyson gestured towards Gabe, wheels turning.  

 

Not having any idea where this was going, he held his hand over, assuming Tyson wanted to inspect his skin or some other weird drunk thing he did. But when Tyson turned his hand and bent to lick the inside of his wrist, he let out a hiss and pulled his hand back.  

 

“Tyson, what the fuck?” Gabe choked out a laugh and looked at the brunette like he had lost his mind.  

 

“Just, gimme,” Tyson ordered, pulling Gabe’s wrist back and sprinkled the salt, took his lick, downed his shot, and sucked the lime into his mouth, all before Gabe could move away.  

 

“Brutes, it’s good tequila... you don’t  _ have _ to use all methods here...” EJ quipped, a smirk on his face.  

 

“Maybe I do,” he commanded, “I hate tequila!” With a resounding sigh, he flopped back down onto Gabe’s thigh, sighing softly. “Head rubs, make me relax.”  

 

Gabe just laughed, rubbing his head, “You know what, you’re absolutely ridiculous and pathetic.”  

 

Tyson batt his lashes up at Gabe, all but crawling into his lap. “Pleaaase?” He nuzzled his head up in Gabe’s face, Colin getting relief from having to rub his calves.  

 

Nate put the popcorn bowl onto the table, stretching out. “Glad you’re… better, Tys.”  

 

Four sets of eyes were on Tyson as he nuzzled into Gabe’s hand for head rubs, seriously making weird little purr noises as Gabe rubbed at his head. “You’re not like most people, are you?”  

 

Tyson shook his head, leaning against Gabe’s side as he wiggled between Nate and Gabe, head flopping onto Gabe’s shoulder for more rubs, eyes heavily fluttering shut.  

 

Erik just laughed, “Gabe it’s like watching you a few years ago. Only, you were doing more crying.”  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, hugging  Tyson closer for a moment. “Well, Roman is hard on a person...”  

 

Tyson’s looking  up at Gabe when he said the name, and immediately, Gabe was regretting the fact that he had even uttered the other man’s name. Tyson tensed against Gabe, sniffles and tears starting as he tried to distance himself from the memories of Roman, but it was too late - Tyson’s dam had broken again and the tears were rolling down his cheeks.   

 

Erik winced and Nate got up, ‘tapping out’ and stating he couldn’t do any more ‘crying bullshit’ while Colin slid closer to Tys, pulling him into his body for a minute to give him a hug.  

 

“You’re so in touch with your emotions Tys, that’s amazing,” he smiled softly, so calm from his Yoga and woo woo that even Tyson got overwhelmed sometimes.  

 

Gabe took the moment to crawl out from under the rest of Tyson. The liquor had fully hit him, his eyes getting wet, body quivering, and soft whimpers falling from his lips. “I just dunno why I wasn’t good enough? Y’know? But like. I tried? I did everything. I- I don’t  _ do _ this stuff... and he… we were just having  _ fun _ so I wouldn’t get hurt,” he continued on, but his words were garbled as he slipped further into the cloud of tequila.   

 

Colin shhh’ed calmly and rubbed Tyson’s back while he hiccuped, watching the curly haired man attempt to control his emotions. This wasn’t the Tyson they all knew and adored - this was like some totally unknown man who had come in like a wrecking ball wreaking havoc on Tyson and his life. Colin was going to blame EJ and his tequila, and Gabe just a little bit too. Colin’s idea of helping Tyson cope was to eat ice cream and watch trashy movies and then just not tell anybody about it. But this was what they were going to do instead..  

 

Gabe returned with a box of tissues and a big blanket out of the guest room, sitting back down on Tyson’s other side, offering out the tissues. He knew, that sometimes, it was best to just cry it out and let it happen. That’s what had worked best with him when he broke up with Roman, it seemed to be the tradition for coping with a Roman Loss.  

 

Tyson honked his nose on the tissues, a heap building in front of him again, and Gabe had a flashback to when he got to Tyson’s house earlier that evening. Maybe he shouldn’t have dragged him here because he seemed much more upset now than earlier. Colin took his chance to tap out as well, catching a ride with Nate in his Uber last minute. 

 

Gabe had full intentions of staying at EJ’s tonight, and he thought Tyson should just do the same at this point. EJ sat quietly sipping his beer, watching Tyson fall apart as  Gabe was shh’ing and reassuring him. EJ’s thoughts returning to when he had been in the exact same situation, but he was in Gabe’s spot and Gabe was in Tyson’s - it had finally come full circle. Fucking Josi. He couldn’t handle any more of his friends dating that asshole - even if he had great teeth.  

 

EJ eventually got up and went to his bedroom upstairs, patting Gabe on the shoulder while Tyson half cried half slept on his shoulder. EJ had offered to help Gabe get Tyson situated on the couch, but Gabe just shook his head. He felt totally responsible for this now. He would ensure Tyson’s well-being at this point, nobody else needed to be in on this hot mess. 

 

He was miraculously able to rouse Tyson enough to get him to sit up, “C’mon now Bud, time for bed. Up we go.” He stood and pulled him up carefully, the shorter man letting out a grunt. 

 

“No move, Babe, no move,” Tyson sputtered out quietly, wiggling away from Gabe’s careful arms.

 

Unable to keep the smirk off his face, Gabe shook his head with a chuckle, “I know, now come on.” It reminded him of the blubbering Tyson he met that first day, when he’d called him “Babe” instead of Gabe. It was  _ precious _ , really.  

 

Tyson finally relented and leaned into Gabe as they stumbled down the hall to the guest room. “Why he do it to me? Why’m I not nuff?” Tyson was babbling about his heartbreak, drunk and whiney.  

 

“You are enough Tys, he’s just stupid,” Gabe spoke softly, rubbing Tyson’s shoulder gently. “Cmon now, time to go to bed,” he opened the door.  

 

“It’s not fair tho, nobody wants to keep me, errybody gets rid of me. Cause I eatta lotta chocolate and ice cream and nobody wants that,” Tyson sniffled, wiping his face with his arm as Gabe wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  

 

Gabe clicked in disagreement, “Sure they do. There’s nothing wrong with eating ice cream or chocolate... I can think of many people who are okay with that.”  Myself included, he thought suddenly. 

 

Tyson just sighed and flopped down onto the bed, curling up on the pillow with a soft sigh. “Top or bottom?” 

 

Gabe’s blue eyes were wide in shock as he looked over at Tyson, “What?!” 

 

“You want top or bottom?” Tyson gestured loosely  at the bed, and Gabe felt some relief at that moment but he still didn’t understand. 

 

“I still can put out,” he added, tone and expression obvious he was struggling to understand why Gabe was being so nice to him right now. 

 

“I...neither. You get comfy here and I’m going to sleep on the sofa. This is what friends do, Tyson. They take care of each other, with no expectations,” Gabe spoke softly, helping Tyson untuck the blankets when he started to huff at them not moving and going how he wanted right away.  

 

“Suit yer-self,” Tyson muttered as he got situated under the blankets, looking up at Gabe with those soft, warm, chocolate eyes, hair a mess, puffy eyes, and Gabe felt a tightening in his chest. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but he felt responsible and drawn to the man in the bed, an overwhelming urge to protect him and make sure he was okay.   

 

“Okay, try and get some rest Tys, you’ll feel better in the morning,” Gabe smiled and put the trash can by the head of the bed before he turned off the bedside lamp and headed towards the door.  

 

“Gabe?” 

 

“Yea, Tyson?” 

 

“You’re… a solid,” was all Tyson said, head back on the pillow, eyes fluttering shut. He was out like a light.  

 

Gabe just smiled and shut the door behind him, heading back to the living room to make himself as comfortable as he could on the sofa. Sure, he could have gone upstairs to the other guest room, but then he would have been unable to hear Tyson if he needed anything, and Gabe felt like he was responsible for making sure he was okay tonight.  

 

Content that it was going to all work out, Gabe settled down onto the sofa and pulled the throw off the back of the couch onto himself, curling up as much as he could to fit under the blanket, then sighed softly and drifted off.    

 

### 

 

In the morning, Gabe woke to the sound of pots clinking in the kitchen with  the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee floating through the air and some music playing in the kitchen. He rubbed at his face and sat up sleepily, glanced at the clock, groaned at the pain in his back, and ambled into the kitchen.  

 

He was greeted with the sight of EJ making breakfast, bacon sitting on a plate draining the additional grease, and eggs being put onto a plate.  

 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Erik spoke with a smirk, taking in Gabe’s messy hair and the odd angle that he was standing at. “How was the sofa?” 

 

Wordlessly, Gabe gestured with a hand and headed straight for the coffee pot, turning back to  take the mug EJ was offering him, poured his coffee, and went to the fridge to add creamer. He plopped down at a stool at the bar, taking a few sips before he looked up at EJ.  

 

“My hips are killing me and I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder. I’m too old for this shit.”  

 

EJ honked out a laugh and slid a plate in front of Gabe, “Did it to yourself, Landy.  _ More tequila! _ ” He mimicked Gabe. 

 

With a groan, the blonde shot a glare, before looking towards the hallway. “He up yet?”  

 

“Nope, I thought I’d let you have the honors of waking him…” Erik laughed with a knowing grin.  

 

Gabe chuckled and slid off the stool, then padded down the hall to the guest room. He knocked on the door first before opening it. He was expecting to see Tyson dead to the world asleep on the pillows, but instead he was greeted with an immaculately made bed, with the trash can put away and no evidence that Tyson had ever been in the room. He moved to the attached bathroom and knocked before opening the door. It was in the same immaculate condition as the bedroom. That was weird.  

 

Gabe wandered down the hall back to the kitchen, scratching at his head.  

 

“That was fast,” EJ commented, flipping a pancake.  

 

“He’s gone...” 

 

EJ looked perplexed at that statement, “What?” 

 

Gabe shrugged, looking around, “I dunno, It doesn’t even look like anybody was there. It’s crazy.”  

 

“Weird, and you’re sure he went to sleep?” 

 

“Yea, he was all tucked in and cuddled up and everything, he was definitely asleep when I went to bed. I never even heard him leave this morning... I wonder how early he snuck out? And  _ why _ did he sneak out? What made it so horrible that he couldn’t come have breakfast with us?” Gabe was softly going through the memory of the night in his head, trying to figure it all out.  

 

“I’m sure he’s okay Gabe. You can text him if you’re so worried,” Erik added. 

 

“Yea, I know, it’s just... that’s so weird. Have you ever just like, done that?”  

 

“No... but then again, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so drunkenly sad and mopey either.”  

 

“I have though... and I didn’t do that,” Gabe said with a glance.  

 

“Yea, but Gabe come on,” Erik slid their plates in front of them and sat down. “You and I also have known each other way longer. It was probably kind of awkward to wake up feeling like shit, then remember all of the crazy from last night... he was pretty emotional and needy.”  

 

“Yea, I guess so,” Gabe said, sighing.  

 

Erik clapped him on his shoulder and went back to eating in silence. Gabe was left to mull it over on his own.   

 


	7. Chapter 7

On their next shift, Tyson was doing everything in his power to stay away from everybody. Colin and Nate included. He didn’t want to be seen, didn’t want to talk, and definitely didn’t want to be asked any questions.  

 

He’d woken up at Erik’s the following morning and had remembered how ridiculous he had been, and was 90% positive that he didn’t want to remember any of that ever again. So, in an attempt to protect what little bit of dignity he had left, Tyson was going to just avoid everybody.  It was the only way he could think of that would keep anybody from asking him about his feelings or tequila or any of that. He knew it wasn’t his normal, but he definitely didn’t want to make any more of an idiot out of himself than he had already. 

 

Nate was the first to come looking for him, wanting to make sure he’d gotten to work and was doing okay. He had avoided his texts, the group texts, Willy’s texts, and pretty much everybody else. Nate had even stopped by his house but Tyson hadn’t answered the door.  

 

“Brutes?” Nate asked when he rounded the corner to the ambulance bay, a smile falling over his face as he saw Tyson situated on the corner in his little chair, reading some ridiculous book.  

 

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you for like, four days now, man,” Nate said with a chuckle, plopping down in the free chair by Tyson. “What’s up?” 

 

Tyson leisurely finished the page he was on, put in his bookmark, and shut the book, looking over at Nate. “Oh, yea, I’ve... been busy and stuff,” he smiled small, running a hand through his curls.  

 

“Oh yea? What’s kept you so busy?”  

 

“Oh, just some additional training coming up for recertification, stuff like that,” Tyson said softly, glancing over with a small grimace.  

 

“So it wouldn’t have anything to do with what went on at EJ’s last weekend?”  Nate asked carefully. 

 

“What?” Tyson asked, trying to play coy.  

 

“You know, when you came and drank with us, we talked about your crappy ex, and then I went home?”  

 

‘Oh so he wasn’t going to bring out all of the details. Thank god.’ Tyson thought and decided to continue brushing off the night. “Oh, yea, I mean, that was fine.”  

 

“Are you sure? Gabe’s been pretty worried about you. He said you were gone before breakfast.”  

 

“Yea, I woke up with a killer headache and felt like death, so I got an Uber home so I could just crash in my own bed.”  

 

“Okay, well you don’t have to hide from us, you know that right? We’re not going to judge you or like, make  _ too _ much fun of you, just normal ribbing,” Nate spoke softly.   

 

“Uh huh,” Tyson nodded, opening his book back open, clearly not in the mood to talk.  

 

“Alright, well, I’ll let you read then, but I just wanted to check on you.”  

 

“Thanks Dogg, I’m fine,” Tyson added, not making eye contact and instead staring at the pages.  

 

Nate nodded and got up, shaking his head as he walked back towards the dining room where everybody else was hanging out today. Tyson wasn’t ‘fine’ but he wasn’t not fine, either. Nate knew when to leave things alone. 

 

### 

 

_ “Ambulance 4, Rescue 92”  _

 

Tyson was in the middle of a great part of his book when the call rang out. The details of the call were fogged over as he got ready but he was prepared for whatever he needed to do when they arrived on scene. He grunted, marked his page, and stood up, grabbing his vest and the rest of his radio, situating himself in the passenger’s seat. Colin came out and grabbed his own vest, slinging it on as he got into the driver’s side, popping on his seatbelt.  

 

“Ready?” Willy asked, with a glance towards Tyson.  

 

He gave a nod and pushed the button for the overhead door to open, watching the Rescue guys follow in similar fashion and routine as Willy pulled the bus out of the garage. Tyson was nipping on his fingernails as they went. Water missions weren’t really his favorite, to be honest it always freaked him out a bit more. He wasn’t quite sure what ‘pond’ this was they had gotten the call about, but he was hopeful the rescue guys were safe and the victim was safe, that’s what mattered. 

 

Willy was singing along with the radio as they drove to the scene, Tyson quietly humming along as he fiddled with a piece of velcro on his vest. It was sad really, that paramedics were in the routine of having to have bulletproof vests now, but they did, and that was all there was too it.  He didn’t want to get shot, stabbed, the like. Tyson wanted to go home in one piece, every shift. He never realized he was going to feel that much worry about his life when he’d gotten into this profession, but there were times that he truly wondered if he was going to make it out alive. 

 

He saw the Rescue truck pulling ahead into the area and Tyson looked down at his now gloved hands quietly, getting into his zone. It was weird to Tyson how he could go from giggly and happy, and then immediately it was somber and serious. He knew it was a good thing, but it was weird how quickly this profession could become cerebral. Tyson hummed and was out when Willy got them parked, going around to the back to grab his bag and get situated for the call. Tyson glanced up ahead, to see Gabe and his guys going about their routine as well.  

 

He glanced around and realized he did know where they were and then continued on his way, going about putting a monitor and bag onto the gurney as Willy grabbed the oxygen and off they went. Willy was quiet as well, as they got to the pond where a few of the guys were standing as Gabe pulled on water gear.  

 

Tyson hummed, watching as Nate went about preparing as well, Gabe giving calls as they moved down into the water to assist. Tyson felt his pulse quicken as he watched Gabe disappear under the surface, Nate appearing surprised by this as well as he moved quicker.  

 

There was a general hush around the scene before additional rescue support came to scene, Tyson glanced over at the others and the bus that followed, a grunt coming to his face when he saw it was 98. Wonderful. Why were  _ they _ here? 

 

Confusion covered Colin’s face as he looked over towards his old rig and old house, hand rubbing over his face. They were south of their house district but not  _ that _ south. Colin was confused, but then he remembered. Roman had “Water rescue” behind his name too. There it was. Poor Tyson.  

 

Willy move closer to Tys, bumping him gently with his elbow. “Alright, man?” 

 

Tyson locked his attention on Colin, nodding, “Yep.” 

“Kay,” he nodded, glancing back at the busses where Roman and Company were deploying as well. He noted how Tyson was keeping his eyes on the water, so Colin focused on the apparatus where Soda sat feeding lines and such.  

 

Tyson knew when they were ready for him, he would get the wave, and off he would go. So he didn’t have to pay attention to what exactly Gabe, Nate, Roman, and Viktor were doing. He just needed to be ready to take his shift when it was time. He could have socialized with the other medics, but he didn’t feel the need to do that either. Instead, he was going to be quietly waiting until he was needed and would go from there.   

 

Willy, who wanted to really see what was going on, instead was staying back with Tyson, doing his best “Supportive Friend” role right now as he waited around. There was some commotion as Nate called out, Gabe sputtering and calling as well, and Tyson and Colin were on the go. They moved quick and efficiently to reach their victim, who turned out to be a little kid who’d gotten too curious with the water and then had gotten a foot caught in something or other. Tyson was quick to position and move their little person, going over essential vitals and steps, checking in with Willy as they went.   

 

Colin was very intently checking over this kiddo, doing this and that,while a mom was hysterically crying and flapping, having come running down. Tyson wondered where she had been previously, but wasn’t going to pass judgement. He just knew if he ever had a little person they sure as hell wouldn’t be playing down by the water alone. But he didn’t know the situation and didn’t know what was going on around the whole ordeal, so he needed to simply focus.  

 

His job came as second nature as he went through the motions, taking his time in treating the kiddo. He was doing such while the rescue crew was getting things put away and the other bus was helping to check another victim out. 

 

_ “Barrie!” _ He heard Jared call for him, and looked up to see Jared gesturing for him. He nodded and checked in with Willy, who had it all under control, and went over to Jared.  

 

“Hey, can you check on the other Lieutenant? He’s probably going to need stitched up, glass got into his arm, his bus left. . .” 

 

Cursing silenly, Tyson nodded, “Yea, sure thing. Lemme just grab my bag.” He spoke softly and went back to the bus to grab his bag, then moved over to where Roman was sitting on the back of the apparatus, nursing a hand with a piece of glass protruding from the skin. Gruesome. Tyson’s favorite.  

 

He wordlessly crouched down in front of Roman, shoes crunching on the gravel as he did so.  He snapped on a fresh pair of gloves and pulled Roman’s arm over, checking it out. “You’ll need to go the ER. I can’t take that out,” he spoke authoritatively, grabbing some gauze and wrap to brace the protrusion until they could get to the ER. He didn’t want to take any chances on removing that object, just because of where it was in his forearm.  

 

Roman nodded, eyes dancing on Tyson as he stayed bent down between his legs, getting the little pieces of glass off his arm so he could wrap. Tyson knew the position he was in, and wished he wouldn’t have just sidled up between the man’s legs but here he was living his best, chaotic life. As long as Josi kept his mouth shut, Tyson was fairly certain he would be okay (hopefully).  

 

He felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Mikko standing by, leaning casually against the side of the truck watching, almost guarding Tyson it felt like. He glanced over to see Gabe give him a wink, before he continued changing out of his gear. Of course Gabe sent him a ‘keeper’ to mind him. Tyson sighed softly and continued on, carefully beginning to wrap. “Hey, Rants, gimme a hand?” He asked softly. 

 

Mikko nodded and moved over to grab a pair of gloves, putting them on with a wicked snap as he bent down beside Tyson, asking what he could do to help out. Tyson gestured to the other wrap, “Can you open that one, then I’ll show you what to do.”   

 

“Sure thing, Brutes,” he grabbed the wrap and went about doing as Tyson told him, Roman watching fixedly with clear hazel eyes. Tyson was careful to not lock his eyes with Roman’s in fear of what would come out of his mouth or what his face would do. He wasn’t prepared for this right now.  

 

When Rants was done, Tyson thanked him then sent him off to help Gabe, assuring him he was good, just going to tape and clean up. Satisfied, Rants nodded and headed back over towards Gabe. Josi opened his mouth to speak, but Tyson gave him a warning glance, squeezed his arm a bit tighter than necessary, and continued to finish.  

 

“I… Tyson I’m sorry,” Roman said with a soft glance in Tyson’s direction, clearly having missed Tyson’s silent warning.  

 

“Kay,” was all Tyson said as he continued to stabilize, looking around for someone. Willy had called in for reinforcement so he could transport and here Tyson was again, left with Roman and the other Rescue squad. As if that wasn’t great enough.  

 

Gabe chose that moment to come sauntering over and lean in close to Tyson, “Hey, Tys, Willy said he’ll meet you back at the house, I gotchu a spot with us to go back when you’re done with Josi,” his tone was formal when he said Josi’s name.  

 

“Thanks. Uhm... I need... can one of you... can you get the scissors out of my pocket? Left side. I can’t move my hands to cut,” he asked carefully, not sure who he wanted to touch him less - Gabe or Roman.  

 

Roman chuckled and moved to get them, but Gabe’s hand was there already, pulling the scissors out for Tyson and holding them up, “You want me to cut for you?” Blue eyes were soft on Tyson as he looked down at the man.  

 

“Uhm, yea, right here,” he gestured with a thumb, waiting as Gabe cut, then finished up the wrap. “Okay, thanks. Roman, get to the ER, I’d offer you a bus but we don’t have one.”  

 

He stood up, knees popping as he did so. Gabe chuckled and handed Tyson his scissors. 

 

“Oh wow. Gabe, you’re bleeding,” Tyson gestured up to Gabe’s forehead, all concern focused on Gabe as he totally forgot about Josi.  

 

Hazel eyes watched as Tyson leaned up to inspect Gabe’s forehead, gingerly touching the little split by his eyebrow. “How did you do that?” 

 

“I think it was the wheely shoe to the head...” Gabe snorted. 

 

Tyson shook his head, “C’mere, sit down and lemme clean it up at least.”  

 

Gabe snorted but let Tyson lead him over by Roman, sitting down on the bumper as well. Tyson grabbed a long q-tip and some antibiotic cream and went about cleaning up the little gash, shaking his head. “You’re a mess, Landesnerd.” He chuckled, sliding closer to Gabe, ever so carefully working on the little cut as he did so.  

 

Tyson was quietly talking to Gabe about the rescue while he cleaned up his forehead, using an alcohol wipe to clean up some grime on his skin, smirking when he accidentally hit the open wound, and the grunt that Gabe let out in disgust. “Fuck! Watch where you’re wiggling that thing, ya nut,” Gabe huffed, leaning away from him. 

 

Roman coughed quietly, watching Tyson and Gabe, “So, are you two...” he gestured at Tyson and Gabe.  

 

Suddenly there were two sets of eyes on him, narrowing. “Excuse you?” Tyson asked with a sharp tone.  

 

“Well you’re like... doting on him, Tysie,” he said with a chuckle.  

 

Gabe scoffed and Tyson clicked his tongue before he responded. “First of all, no. I’m not  _ doting _ on him, he has a fucking wheel imprint on his forehead, and second of all: do not  _ ever _ call me that again.”  

 

Roman shook his head, “Come on, I’m just teasing with you Tysie, calm down.”  

 

Nostrils flared as Gabe kicked at Roman’s leg. “Dude, he told you to stop. Don’t be the asshole you are. Fuck. He could have sliced you some more with that glass, but he didn’t.”  

 

Roman shrugged, “Yea, well, it was obvious he didn’t want to help, and yet here he is, all but sitting on your lap fixing a scrape on your forehead... makes a guy wonder. I guess with hearing about him so much, I  _ really _ shouldn’t be surprised.” Roman scoffed and stood up, carefully balancing his awkwardly wrapped arm.  

 

Gabe was about to say something, but Tyson put his hand on Gabe’s shoulder and held him still for the finishing touches and a small bandaid, “It’s fine. Let him go. Once a weasel always a weasel, right?” 

“Okay well, let’s go Tyson. I got a spot for you by Nate,” he reached down and grabbed Tyson’s bag, scooping it onto his shoulder as Tyson picked up the trash around him on the ground and stuffed it into a garbage sack, then followed after Gabe, feeling Roman’s eyes on him.  

 

Once again Tyson found himself sitting behind Gabe and across from Nate. At least, this time he knew that Nate wasn’t a total asshole, Gabe was a softy, and he wasn’t going to call Gabe Babe this time. So, things were better that way. At least, for the most part.   

 

Gabe put Tyson’s bag in by his feet while Tyson got situated, before heaving himself up into his own seat. Tyson’s head was down, eyes shut as he played the last thirty minutes over in his mind relentlessly.  

 

“Stop thinking so loud, Brutes,” Nate said with a nudge of his foot against Tyson’s.  

 

“Huh?” Tys looked up at Nate. 

 

“I said, stop thinking so loud slash hard.You have that  _ look _ on your face,” Nate gestured at Tyson’s face. 

 

“Sorry,” he said quietly.  

 

Nate shook his head, “Don’t apologize... just don’t let him get to you.”   

 

“Yea.” It was all Tyson said before he went quiet, looking out the window as they drove. Was he doting over Landy? He wasn’t really sure, but even if he was, what did it matter to Roman? And why did he have to bring up the fact that he talked about Gabe, like that was embarrassing. Even thinking about it now, he felt his face redden. 

 

He felt a hand on his head, and glanced up to see Gabe’s hand tug on his hair gently, “You’re thinking too loud, Tys. Relax, I can feel the tension off you up here.” He dropped his hand.  

 

Tyson let out a long sigh and a shrug. “Sorry, guys.”  

 

He was getting ready to get out as he felt the truck stop, but glanced out the window into a big parking lot. “This isn’t the house . ..” 

 

“Nah, quick stop. Everybody out, let’s go,”  Gabe commanded with a gesture of his hand. 

 

Tyson was confused, but did as he was told, slowly sliding down from the truck. While the other guys looked what he assumed to be graceful, he looked like a disaster coming down. He was shorter, alright? He rounded the front of the truck to where Gabe and the guys were waiting for him. He glanced up and saw the building, a chuckle beginning. Dairy Queen.  

 

“You guys,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t need DQ right now. It’s not healthy to eat my emotions.”  

 

Gabe laughed and clapped a hand on Tyson’s shoulder. “You don’t have to get anything then, but we are. I mean, I like to eat ice cream after an injury and,” he gestured to his little cut.  “I’m obviously in need.” 

 

Nate snorted and rolled his eyes, slapping Gabe’s shoulder as he marched forward. “Hurry up you weirdos.”  

 

Tyson just laughed and took off after Nate, Gabe bringing up the rear with Mikko. Gravy was already in line, when Tyson noticed that people were staring. He glanced around at himself and the guys, wondering what was so intriguing, when he put it together. Usually it was him and Willy and they hit up drive throughs, but this was a large posse of hot men, and then, him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was with a bunch of lookers so no wonder people were staring. Landy alone was enough to draw attention but with Nate, Ryan, Mikko, and Carl - well maybe not as much Carl - but still, they were a lot to take in.  

 

Gabe seemed oblivious and led Tyson to the line, making sure everybody got their orders in before he slid up front, pulling Tyson along, “Last chance, Brutes... I’m buying.”  

 

Tyson scoffed and sighed as if Gabe was twisting his arm, “I’ll have a medium double-cookie dough blizzard, please.” He smiled and looked up at Gabe who winked, what the fuck! The guy was an actual prince! And then placed his own order for strawberry cheesecake. Which, gross. Fruit did  _ not _ go in dessert.  

 

Tyson waited with the guys while the people made their ice creams, slowly getting them handed over. After what felt like forever, the girl behind the counter slid his and Gabe’s over with a slight blush, “Can we take a picture with you guys?”  

 

Gabe grinned this big, beaming, lightbulb smile, “Of course!” He gestured for them to come in front of the counter, standing with the same huge smile. Tyson slid to the side, waiting to take phones to take pictures.  

 

“Brutes! Get in here!” Graves commented, gesturing for Tyson to come into the picture.  

 

“No no, I think she wants the real FD, not me,” he laughed, spooning a bite of ice cream.  

 

The girl laughed, a blush on her cheeks, “You too!”  

 

Tyson blushed and shrugged, swallowing his bite as a customer came up to take the picture, Tyson getting pulled in between Gabe and Nate, feeling like a little boy as Gabe and Nate wrapped their arms around his shoulders. This never happened with Willy. Why did  _ he _ always make the escape? They took the pictures and Tyson really just wanted to eat his ice cream.  

 

Gabe laughed and kept his arm around Tyson for a minute, rubbing his hand through Tyson’s curls in affection.  “Feeling any better?” 

 

With a shrug, Tyson popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, “Getting there.”  

 

Gabe grinned, “Great, then I think we’re done here” and pulled him out the door, following the rest of the guys back to the truck.  


	8. Chapter 8

The more time passed from the breakup, the easier it was. At least, Tyson felt like it was easier to cope with his lack of Roman as time moved on. But with the sliding away from Roman, came the fact that Gabe was... a snacc. 

 

Tyson had started to have to watch himself and pay attention to where his eyes wandered more often than not when Gabe was around. Plus, there was the way that Gabe would just shove his way between Tyson and anybody else to get close to Tyson, as if he had to be touching him. Now maybe Tyson was reading too much into that, but it felt weirdly satisfying to think that Gabe wanted to be close to him and touching him. It stroked Tyson’s ego to know that he was ‘magnetic’ or some shit like that.  

 

Tonight was no different, the guys were all sitting around the table with dinner and Z was telling some animated story about how his daughter had done something adorable with everyone intently listening. Gabe had just come in from his office and grabbed a bowl of pasta and come to the table. Now, there were plenty of open seats on the other side of the table, but no, he came pushing in and all but shoved poor Gravy out of the way with his spectacular ass, wiggling his way onto the bench by Tyson, thighs touching.  

 

Tyson looked up at Gabe with a roll of his eyes and a snort, but Gravy was having none of it.  “Dude. Did you literally just use your ass to move me?” 

 

“No? There was plenty of room, I just filled it up,” Gabe said with a snort.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

“Gabe, you totally used your ass and shoved me out of the way. Tys and I were talking,” Gravy snorted. 

 

“Yea, probably about something nerdy like you two do. I came to save your dignities,” Gabe gave him a wink and took a bite.  

 

“Now now, boys, there’s plenty of me to go around. I can sit between you if I need too, just don’t kill each other,” Tyson said with a snicker, moving to stand up from between Nate and Gabe and move between the two spatting.  

 

Gabe threw his arm out though and pushed Tyson back down, “Sit kiddo, you’re fine where you are, you can just talk over me.”  

 

Tyson snorted, shaking his head, “I’m not going to talk over you, Gabe. You’re being a crazy, and I’m  _ not _ a kiddo.” He laughed and got up, moving to Graves’ other side, leaving Gabe with a scoff as he moved closer to Nate.  

 

Graves and Tyson rolled their eyes at Gabe, amazed at his pettiness that was going on tonight.  

 

EJ gave Gabe a knowing expression before he shook his head and looked down at the table and his bowl.  

 

Tyson talked to Ryan for a few minutes before getting up to clean up the dishes. It was his turn so he might as well get going.  

 

He had his head down in the dishwasher, loading plates, when he felt Gabe’s presence behind him. “Can I help you?” 

 

Gabe leaned against the counter, watching him, “Why are you being grumpy?” 

 

“I’m not?” Tyson said with a shrug.  

 

Gabe scoffed, “You’re totally being moody, Tys.” 

 

“Okay, maybe I’m moody cause you literally shoved Ryan out of the way with your butt and then made fun of us,” Tyson laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“I didn’t mean to  _ shove _ him with my butt…” Gabe retorted. 

 

“Oh! You admit it!” Ryan came over, booming with a smirk. “You  _ did _ use your ass!”  

 

Gabe scoffed, “Fine, I used my ass. But you were in the way, what else was I supposed to do?” 

 

“Oh I dunno, sit on the other side by EJ where there was plenty of room,” Tyson suggested with a shrug, before plucking the bowl out of Gabe’s hand to rinse and put in the dishwasher.  

 

Gabe scoffed, shaking his head, “But then I wouldn’t have been able to annoy you and you know how I love that.”

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, put the last bowl in and started the dishwasher, before he moved around Gabe and strolled off with Graves, chatting about music, movies, and ridiculous topics - at least ridiculous according to Gabe.  

 

Gabe watched them walk off with an undignified grunt. EJ slid beside Gabe quietly, “What are you gazing at, Landy?” 

 

Gabe jumped, “Oh nothing, just those weirdos are talking about Arctic Monkeys... what is an Arctic Monkey?” 

 

Kerfy came in to get more water, questioning the phrase himself with a confused glance, “Arctic Monkeys?”

 

Erik rolled his eyes, “It’s a band. C’mon leave them alone, let’s go.” He rolled his eyes again at Gabe and grabbed him around the head with a grunt, shouldering Gabe as he headlocked and dragged him off.  

 

### 

 

Nights out were favorites with the guys. They had a favorite bar they went to where it was primarily first responders, owned by a couple of other firemen, and a relaxed atmosphere. Biz was a great owner and even better at making sure there were fun nights in the bar. Tonight was no exception. It was ‘singles night’ and for some reason, Gabe had let Wilson talk him into going out with a group of the guys going. Willy had even told him “Tys is even coming, come on” and that had been enough for Gabe to agree.  

 

Now he was regretting his going as he watched Tyson dance up against a group of women, rubbing his ass on them like it was no big deal (okay it really wasn’t, but dammit). Gabe scoffed and downed his drink, looking around at the rest of his crew mates. They were absolutely ridiculous. Sven was out doing some weird dance move he didn’t understand, Graves was now dancing up against Tyson as well, and Erik was - Gabe did a double take. What? Ryan was dancing  _ on _ Tyson?!

 

Gabe felt his body warm as he got frustrated and that in itself was frustrating Gabe more, so he pushed his way out of the booth over Barbs and Kerfy, and went to the bar for another drink.  Colin slid up beside him at the bar, tossing an arm over Gabe’s shoulders with a smile. “Hey buddy, having a good time?” 

 

Annoyance fell over Gabe’s face as he glanced at Colin with a narrowed eye expression, “Of course.” He took his drink and weaseled his way out of Wilson’s grip, going back to his table where he promptly plopped back down in the booth.  

 

Tyson and Graves took that moment to flop down beside him, Tyson using his butt to push Gabe over a ways, all but on his lap, and Ryan following on Tyson’s lap. There were giggles from the pair, who obviously were feeling the booze as they collapsed all together in a heap. Gabe huffed a sigh and slid over more, Tyson following suit, leaning onto Gabe with a grin.  

 

“Hiya Blondie,” he offered with a glassy-eyed grin.  

 

“Tyson, you’re drunk,” Gabe said with softer eyes on the curly-haired brunette.  

 

“Nahh, just buzzed,” he drawled out the words with a wink, well a Tyson wink. He was pretty much incapable of winking, and instead did this double closed twitch spaz. It was endearing, and Gabe felt that little flip in his stomach when he saw it. 

 

“Yea, buzzed alright,” Ryan laughed, leaning into Tyson more, body heavily resting on Tyson who giggled and nuzzled into him.  

 

Gabe stiffened beside Tyson, awkwardly glancing at the two of them. Kerfy kicked Gabe under the table, giving him a pointed glance.  

 

“Gabe you okay there, buddy?” Kerf asked with a risen brow. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You look… tense… uncomfortable,” Kerfy commented, recognising the change in Gabe and pointing it out, of course.  

 

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Gabe tried to relax, taking a long pull from his beer.  

 

“Gabriel, what are you drinking? It looks like pee,” Tyson commented, breath hot against Gabe’s neck as he wiggled in closer, leaning fully on Gabe now.  

 

Gabe felt the solid warmth of Tyson’s body pressed against his and was well aware of the way Ryan was glancing at Tyson’s mouth as he spoke. This was all too much and Gabe thought he was going to combust.  

 

“It’s beer, Tyson,” he said with a glance at him. “Adults drink things other than fruity drinks.”  

 

Tyson let out an offended grunt, “Excuse me... first of all, I do not drink fruity drinks. Jame on the rocks, gonna getchu all banged up. Secondly, fruit does not belong in drinks or desserts, you know this. Thirdsly, that is a  _ lot  _ of gluten.”  

 

Gabe snickered, shaking his head, “I think it’s, thirdly, and since when do  _ you _ care about gluten?” 

 

“Since Ryan told me it’s bad!” Tyson said with a laugh.  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes in annoyance, body tensing again. “Great, you’re taking advice from him now?” 

 

Tyson shrugged, “I take advice from you…”

 

Kerf sat like a little church mouse just taking it all in, watching the jealousy boiling into Gabe’s skin as Tyson leaned back into Ryan, who wrapped an arm around Tyson. 

 

Gabe was not blind to this either, and found himself wanting to just pull Tyson into his lap where he could keep him comfortable and safe. And away from Ryan. But that was not a good idea, and Gabe knew it. He just couldn’t help himself. More often than not he felt this little possessive thread curl in his belly when Tyson was around. It hadn’t been tense since he’d been upset about Roman, and now it wound tight when he least expected and least desired.  

 

EJ would listen to him whine and tell him to just kiss him already, but Gabe was of the mindset that Tyson had absolutely no interest in Gabe, and while Tyson may have conveyed that at times, it definitely wasn’t what Nate thought.  

 

Nonetheless, Gabe found himself jealous more often than he wished and with no way to manage his frustrations or feelings of jealousy. There was nothing he could do except sit and watch Tyson flirt with Ryan.  

 

Which, really, if Tyson could stop being so obvious, that would have been great. Tyson was all but sitting on Graves now as he snaked an arm behind him, leaning in with a sigh. “I think… we should dance again. Gravy?” 

 

The dark haired man laughed, shaking his head, “No way, I’m dead on my feet, Tys. Ask Gabe.”  He gestured towards the blonde with his head. 

 

“Yes! Gabe!” Tyson extracted himself from Ryan’s arms sloppily and flopped over onto Gabe’s side, feeling the strength of the other man’s body against his.  

 

“Come dance with me, pleaaase?” He drawled out the word, batted his lashes, and puckered his little face to the point that Gabe couldn’t have said no, even if he would have wanted too.  

 

“Tys...” 

 

“I know, you’re a  _ terrible _ dancer. But don’t worry, I make everybody look like we’re Fred and Ginger,” he winked.  

 

“Why do I have to be Ginger?” Gabe asked as he pouted, but allowed Tyson to pull him out of the booth over Graves. 

 

“Uhm, excuse you? I’m obviously Ginger, and you’re Fred... Come on now, Landesnerd!” Tyson laughed.

 

Gabe just grunted under his breath, “I liked it better when you called me Babe.”  

 

Tyson seemed to hear it, and smirked, “Well, come on then,  _ Babriel,” _ he led Gabe out to the dance floor, smack dab in the middle, and started dancing all over Gabe.  

 

Kerfy sat with a knowing glance, hooking his foot under the table with Ryan’s.  

 

“It’s working,” Ryan said, then downed his beer, chuckling as Kerf nodded, finishing his own.  

 

“They’re a ridiculous bunch, I don’t know how they miss each other staring amorously,” Kerf said with a sigh, shaking his head.  

 

“I love it when you talk nerdy, Alexander,” Graves winked, nudging his calf against Kerf’s, who blushed sweetly.  

 

Gabe was having a decent time, at least he thought he was, until Tyson rubbed his ass back against Gabe’s crotch in a way that sent shivers down his spine straight and to his dick. He was hopeful, that Tyson wouldn’t notice the little breath he held, or the way he felt his dick react. Which, Tyson didn’t say anything, and continued on, so either he was aware and teasing Gabe or too drunk now to notice and was just having the best of times in his life. Gabe wasn’t sure which would be the preferred.   

 

The more he thought about it, the more he preferred that Tyson would be drunk and not notice, that way he wouldn’t have to hear about this ever again. Tyson wouldn’t remember the way that he let his hands trail over the smaller man’s hips and tug him back, his body just going with it all at this point. Tyson would hopefully think Gabe was just as drunk as he was, and that was why he was handsy. Right?

 

Gabe’s mind was full of all these thoughts as he brushed up against Tyson, enjoying the weight and the warmth of the other man’s body and the way he was moving against Gabe Tyson was  _ totally _ drunk, Gabe thought to himself. Maybe he was just as drunk, Gabe wasn’t sure still, but he wasn’t going to worry about it now. For now, he was going to enjoy the fact that this tight little ass was rubbing against him, and Tyson was paying attention to him.  _ Only _ him. He let his eyes flutter shut as he felt the beat course through his body, pressing forward into Tyson’s body, meeting him with a grunt. Tyson took that moment to turn in Gabe’s arms so he was up against him, face to face, all but straddling his leg as he danced on Gabe.  

 

Blue eyes flashed open as he looked down at Tyson, feeling that Tyson was hard too, grinding against him.  _ That _ was new, and Gabe was totally here for it. He took in the vision that wasTys, who was now eyes-closed, grinding against Gabe’s thigh, dancing and singing along quietly to the song, sweat beading at the side of his temples where curls met skin. That was definitely hot as hell and Gabe wanted to keep this image in his mind forever.  

 

“Gabe,” it came out in a soft huff as Tyson was grinding down onto Gabe’s thigh more. It was like he was trying to get off right there and Gabe wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything sexier than the image before him. Brown eyes fluttered open and up at Gabe, pupils blown wide, breath coming in little pants from the sensation, atmosphere, and how hot he was. Gabe rolled his hips up into Tyson’s crotch, thigh pressing against Tyson’s dick. 

 

Gabe wanted to let himself get taken away in this moment, this situation, but they were in the middle of Biz’s bar, and that seemed like the worst place to be seen doing this. Then again, it was  _ Biz’s _ bar.  

 

Nonetheless, Gabe grunted and slid back from Tyson, looking around, “Not here…” was all that he got out before he pulled back, regretting that move as soon as the friction from Tyson was gone as was the warmth of the other man’s body.  

 

Pouty lips and sad brown eyes greeted Gabe, “But it was good.” 

 

“I know… we just… should go somewhere else,” Gabe said, out of breath.  

 

Tyson nodded, “You leave and then I will…” 

 

“Why can’t you leave first?” Gabe asked with a laugh. 

 

“Let’s be real, I wouldn’t leave first,” Tyson shrugged, sashaying his hips seductively, eyes on Gabe as he bit his lower lip.  

 

“Fuck, right, okay,” Gabe looked around towards their table. Sven was the only one there in the moment, Gabe was fairly certain they could just leave, and nobody would even notice. “Tys, let’s go, c’mon,” he reached out and grabbed Tyson’s hand, pulling him off the dancefloor and through the bodies. Smack dab into Graves. 

 

“Woah! Buddies! Where you goin?!” Ryan asked with a big, smug grin.  

 

Tyson’s eyes widened as he looked at Graves in shock. 

 

Gabe;s eyes widened at the thought of being found out so he shrugged and quickly dropped Tyson’s wrist. “Oh, uh, Brutes isn’t feeling well, so I told him I’d get him an Uber.” 

 

Kerfy slid up beside Gabe’s other side at that moment, “We were just getting ready to leave, maybe we could rideshare.”  

 

Tyson gave him a glare behind Gabe’s back, scowl forming on his face. 

 

“Oh, uh-” Gabe was trying to figure out how to word it, but Tyson swooped in to save the moment. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, I’m like, really overwhelmed and hot feeling, and like, I feel like I’m gonna puke, I don’t think you want to be around me right now…”

 

Graves started to speak, but was stopped by Kerfy’s hand on his shoulder, “Oh, well, in that case, definitely get out of here... Gabe, make sure he gets some fluids.” Kerf drawled out the words with a smirk, the three others giving him the weirdest look before Gabe tugged on Tyson gently.  

 

### 

 

The ride to Gabe’s had taken forever and Tyson had insisted over and over again that his place was closer, but Gabe kept talking about Zoey needing to go out, and Tyson was a fan of the dog and everything, but dammit he wanted to get dick right now.  

 

They finally pulled up in front of Gabe’s house and Tyson was out of the car faster than a flash of light. Gabe was slower to follow, ever the more dignified as he followed Tyson up to the steps and into the front door, greeting the silver hound with an ear rub and an affectionate greeting.  

 

Tyson was about to lose his cool, eyes fluttering over the big, bold, bronzed man, lust written on his face as he took in the bulk of Gabe. He may have stared a little longer when Gabe had bent down to stroke Zoey, but who could blame him? Datass.  

 

He followed Gabe as he led Zoey to the backdoor, watching as the pupper went out happily.  

 

“Can I get you anything, Tyson?” Gabe asked, ever the courteous host. 

 

“Uh yea, your dick,” Tyson deadpanned, looking over Gabe like he was a three course meal plus dessert.  

 

Gabe laughed, more of a honk than a laugh, before he shook his head with a smirk, “Patience…”  He went and let the doggo back in, before moving over towards Tyson who was leaning annoyed against the kitchen counter.  

 

The blonde wasted no time in invading Tyson’s space, pressing against Tyson with a hum, “So.” 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and rested his hands on Gabe’s hips, “So don’t get all mushy on me, Landesnerd. I’m here to get a good dicking, not romance.”  

 

Gabe all but choked on his saliva as he looked at Tyson with wide eyes. “What?!” 

 

“I’m here to get fucked, not make love. So, if that’s... not on the table, like, you should say right now, so I can not make this anymore awkward,” Tyson shrugged. 

 

“I…” he ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, yea. So I’m being too soft now?” 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “Yes, you’re being hella soft, and I want to get fucking rawed with possibly some beard burn, so.”  He shrugged nonchalantly, alcohol making him courageous. 

 

“Okay,” Gabe nodded and nodded towards the couch.  

  
“No, take me to a bed, I don’t wanna fall off the couch, I’m a mover,” Tyson said, more assertive than Gabe had ever seen him before.  

 

“Okay,” he gestured for Tyson to follow him up the stairs, turning off lights as he went.  

 

Tyson was close behind him, slapping Gabe’s ass as they went, eliciting a laugh and a gasp from the blonde. Tyson grinned, and followed him to the bedroom, looking around with a “huh.”  

 

“You really love neutrals, don’t you?”  He asked with a chuckle at the beige walls.  

 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Landy laughed, shutting the door before Zoey could join them.  

 

Tyson took that moment to push Gabe up against the door, hands going to his belt as he pulled at the buckle, working efficiently to remove it as well as Gabe’s jeans. The blonde watched in shock as Tyson sat on his knees, fixed on one thing.  _ Only _ one thing, so it seemed. 

 

Gabe was unsure of how he should be reacting, because, well, it was  _ Tyson _ . Tyson who he’d sat with and watched Wonder, ate ice cream, and watched him wallow. Tyson whom he’d then taken to Erik’s, gotten absolutely smashed, loved on, and not seen the next morning. Tyson who he had been excessively attached too when he had been in the hospital concussed. It was  _ Tyson. _

 

Here he was, kneeling in front of Gabe, with those big brown eyes fluttering up at Gabe as if to challenge him to stop. Gabe wanted nothing more than to let this go but now he was having regrets and feeling like he was making a huge mistake, and that, more than anything, had him afraid. He had been jealous just hours earlier about Tyson and Ryan, and now he was in the hot seat, and Tyson had his hand on Gabe’s dick and was pulling him out of his boxers, and Gabe was certain that he was going to open his mouth and say something. Anything, to stop Tyson. But he didn’t.  

 

He felt Tyson’s mouth, hot, tight around his cock, and he felt his head flop back, a moan of pleasure falling from his throat as Tyson took him deep, enjoying the heavy, hot feeling in his mouth. It was so much for both of them, but for totally different reasons.  

 

For Tyson, he was  _ finally _ getting some of Gabe, in a way that was unspeakable, or something of that nature. He wanted nothing more than to just stay on his knees for Gabe, worship him and the perfect cock in his mouth, but he knew that would be awkward, and he couldn’t do that. Gabe would have none of it, he knew that.   

 

Gabe was fighting his temptation of fucking into Tyson’s throat, eyes fluttered shut as he did so. He had a little grunt escape his lips, and Tyson knew that Gabe was going to roll his hips, and he welcomed the movement, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed his throat for Gabe. He tapped Gabe’s hip, as if to say “C’mon.”  

 

That was all it took for Gabe to pull back from Tyson’s mouth with a shudder, “Tys. . .” 

 

The brunette man looked up with a sigh, “Yea?” 

 

“We can’t. . .” he said with a shudder.  

 

Tyson grunted, eyes opening wide as he looked up at Gabe, hurt resonating over his face.  

 

“What?! Did I...” He was confused, overwhelmed, and irritated.  

 

Had he done something wrong? He wasn’t sure now, but Gabe was giving him this look, where it was like he was looking through him into his soul, like he  _ knew _ that Tyson had  _ feelings _ growing, like he was judging him for this.  

 

“No no no,” Gabe dropped a hand to Tyson’s jaw gently caressing the skin. 

Tyson leaned back, it felt weird now. He glanced up, all of Gabe right  _ there _ and it was weird. He wiped at his mouth, eyes down on the floor now feeling like he was wrong, like he’d messed up. The mood was totally gone, he could tell that.  

 

“I should go…” Tyson said, suddenly more sober than he had been, voice low, eerie.  

 

“Tys,” Gabe started, unable to continue though as Tyson shook his head.  

 

“It’s fine, I get it.” Tyson was up and headed down the stairs before Gabe could say anything.  

 

Gabe sighed, flopped back on the bed, and ran his hands over his face. He had just fucked up, and he knew it.  

 

He should have gone after Tyson, but he didn’t know what to say to him. The door had already shut. Tyson was good at the fast get away, he’d already learned that.  

 

With a sigh, Gabe kicked off his pants and stumbled towards the bathroom, pissed at himself. Blue eyes took in the sight of himself in front of the mirror, and a grunt. 

 

“ _ You’re fucking stupid, Gabriel,” _ was all he said to himself before he stripped down the rest of the way and got into the shower.  


	9. Chapter 9

 

Tyson found himself standing on Nate’s porch at 3 AM, beating on the door and praying the other man would be up. He heard a voice saying they were coming, before the door opened, revealing a shirtless, tall, thick, blue-eyed blonde man. But the  _ wrong _ blue-eyed blonde.  

 

Surprise registered on both men’s faces, eyes widening as they gave each other a look of horror, before the door widened and Nate came peering out, “Whosit, E?” 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks behind Erik, eyes widening at Tyson. “Brutes, buddy, uhm. C’mon in.” 

 

Tyson was already trying to backpedal though, moving back while Erik reached out and grabbed a handful of Tyson’s shirt, pulling him in. “C’mon. Get in here.”   

 

The shorter man allowed himself to be pulled in as Erik shut the door behind them, flipping the lock while Nate pulled Tyson into the living room. “Brutes, do you know what time it is? What’s going on?” 

 

“Do  _ you  _ know what time it is?! For a house guest?!” Tyson questioned, eyes widening as he took it all in again. What about Carly? Was all Tyson could think. He was Nate’s best friend, or so he was called these days, yet he had absolutely  _ zero _ clue about this whole arrangement! 

 

Nate chuckled as Erik came walking in behind them, plopping down on the sofa, while Cox came ambling in, depositing himself by EJ’s feet. 

 

“Well yea, we were sleeping, so I mean, definitely know the hour. Brutes, what’s going on?” Nate asked behind a yawn, pushing Tyson gently down on the sofa between himself and Erik.  

 

“Wait, are you,” Tyson gestured between Erik and Nate, eyes widening as his brows rose. “Like, how long?” 

 

Nate gave EJ a look, who shrugged with a chuckle before speaking, “Like, nine months?” 

 

“But,” Tyson started, running a hand over his face, “That isn’t. . .Carly?” 

 

As if confirmation, Nate nodded, before pointing at Tyson, “Okay, enough about us. Why do you have that look on your face? You know, the one where it looks like you found out DQ was out of ice cream.”  

 

“Ugh, I do  _ not _ have that look,” Tyson argued.  

 

“Yes you do, but that is beside the point right now. What’s wrong?” 

 

“What if nothing’s wrong?!” Tyson asked getting defensive.  

 

“Then you wouldn’t be here closer to morning than night,” Erik added with his own yawn.  

 

“Exactly. I thought you were going out tonight? For singles night at Biz’s?” Nate questioned with his head tipped to the side, not unlike that of a dog.  

 

“I did,” he nodded. 

 

“And, Kerf said you left with Gabe?” Erik added with a questioning look. 

 

Nate shot Erik a severe glare which fortunately went unnoticed by Tyson. 

 

“Well, yea, but,” he looked at Erik with his brow risen, then over at Nate. “Do we have to… you know,” he glanced at EJ again.  

 

Nate rolled his eyes and Erik laughed. “Okay, little dude listen. You’re obvious as fuck. I see the puppy eyes you make, no, strike that, heart eyes, you make at Gabe all the time. Not to mention, the fact that you flirt with Gravy even more when Gabe is around, even though, you know that Kerf and Gravy are a thing... and you get even  _ more _ handsy with Nate when Gabe is around…”  

 

Tyson’s face flushed, “I do no such thing!” 

 

“Yes you do, but lemme finish, Tys,” Erik said with a chuckle. “I also see, how Gabe looks at you like you’re the best thing to come into the house since Zoey. I see the way he shoves his big ass into spaces between people just to be by you, the way he gets jealous when you and Gravy flirt, and for the record,” he paused, glancing at Nate. “Gabe has never cared about someone’s post-breakup health quite like he did with you over Josi. Sure, he’s a good leader and cares for the guys when they’re sad, but not to the point where he let’s them crawl on him, slobbering drunk, crying, and then plays with their hair at their request. Bring them beer? Yes. Tell them the other person sucked ass? Most definitely! Arrange a night out at the bar to get back into spirits? For real. But never has he made me host a party for someone who then didn’t come, and then he dragged them over to that party! Not to mention, I saw his look of heartbreak when you were gone the morning after.”  

 

Tyson tried to take it all in but struggled to accept all of the words, the alcohol hazy in his mind as he heard this.  

 

“Then why was he such a dick tonight?” Tyson asked with a groan.  

 

“Well, what happened?” Nate asked, leaning back, fingers dropping to stroke idly through Cox’s hair.  

 

“Ugh, we were drinking at Biz’s, I was dancing with Ryan and Gabe got huffy so I made him come dance with me. He was really into it, like  _ really _ into it, to the point where, like, I could _ feel _ he was into it,” Tyson said with a blush.  

 

Nate and Erik nodded with wrinkled noses but were interrupted by a soft vibration from Erik’s phone on the coffee table. He glanced down, chuckled, and took the phone, “You two keep going, I have to take this. Work stuff.”  

 

Nate knew it was Gabe, but Tyson was too far into the conversation to pay attention, leaning closer to Nate pathetically.  

 

“Like, we went home, cause he was into it, and like, wanted to fuck, and so did I. So like we get to his house, and I have his dick in his mouth, and he stops me!” Tyson said frustrated, “And like, I’m  _ great _ at oral, Nate! I give 5-star resort style blowjobs and nobody can tell me different! I fucking know!” 

 

With a look of discomfort, Nate nodded, wishing Tyson would get to the point. “Uh huh. So you were… getting friendly...” 

 

“Right, and he like, stopped me and like, stroked his hand on my cheek and gave me this... look! Like he felt sorry for me! Like it was a pity fuck!” 

 

Tyson scoffed and flopped back against the sofa, frustrated and annoyed in the whole situation. He ran his hands through his hair, wishing himself to rewind and replay this entire evening.  

 

Nate chuckled, shaking his head, “Brutes... I don’t think it was anything you did. I mean, I’ve known Gabe for quite a while now... and he’s... sappy, and he wants things to be “right.” He probably didn’t want you guys to have a drunken hookup, then make you feel awkward,” Nate said with a shrug.  

 

“No?” Tyson shouted with a scoff, “No, he just wanted to make me think he was disgusted!” He flopped back even further into the sofa, grunting and growling. Cox gave him a look of disgust and got up, walking far away.  

 

“Calm down, Brutes, you’re not disgusting. It’s just, Gabe. He’s weird. That’s all there is to it, he’s a weird dude, and you shouldn’t know what to expect, but I promise he doesn’t think you’re disgusting. He would never think that. He’s totally into the TBeauty... Like, more than you can ever imagine. So, calm down.”  

 

Tyson just shook his head, “How do you know?! He’s probably at home hydrogen peroxiding his dick to get all essence of me as far away as possible!”  

 

Nate started to laugh, shaking his head, “Stop talking about Gabe’s dick, and stop being so weird.”  

 

“I’m not!”   


“You totally are, Brutes!”  

 

“No, I’m not!” Tyson argued, shoving at Nate playfully.  

 

Nate shoved back, and the two of them began pushing and laughing on the sofa until EJ stood clearing his throat.  

 

“Okay,  _ children _ . That was the man in question. He feels like a complete tool. Tyson, k, bud, you’re not disgusting, but Nate and I were getting solid sleep. You’re going to get in the Uber I called, go back over to Gabe’s, and have this conversation with him. I’m not playing referee tonight. So. You guys can hit each other or suck each other off as much as you want, I don’t give a fuck, I just want to go sleep. Okay?” 

 

Tyson bit his lip, trying not to laugh.  

 

“What’s so funny, Barrie?”  

 

“You’re totally half naked in Nate’s living room, and you guys totally are fucking, and that’s just hilarious to me... how did I miss it?”  

 

Nate rolled his eyes and was about to retort, but EJ beat him to it.  

 

“You missed it because we have it under control and don’t act like a bunch of little brats. Now go.” He pushed at Tyson towards the door, a car in the driveway. “Go on... if you don’t go, I’ll impose a fine.” He gave Tyson a serious glance before Tyson nodded and made a salute with an “aye aye.”  

 

Erik rolled his eyes but shut the door after him, only after making sure Tyson got into the car.  He’d given the driver strict orders and had full expectations of this to go through how he wanted.  

 

As Tyson sat in the car, he was quiet until they got close to a stop sign. “What did the guy who ordered the car bribe you to do?” 

 

The driver laughed, “Extra fifty bucks if you go inside and I send a picture.” 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “I’ll do you one better. I’ll give you 75$ if you take me home and forget about it.” 

 

“He said you’d try that,” the driver laughed. 

 

“Okay listen, so what’s the top deal he was going to pay you?” Tyson asked frustrated. 

 

“I mean, You could make it a cool 100$ and I’ll take you home and I’ll block the guy.” 

 

“Deal,” Tyson said without hesitation, rattling off his address to the driver, leaning back.  

 

There was a chuckle as the gps rerouted, and the driver sighed, “Rough night?” 

 

“The worst, if you swing by McDonald’s I’ll buy you ice cream. I’m dying here and DQ isn’t open,” Tyson said with a sigh.  

 

“Absolute deal,” the driver said, pulling off into the next McDonald’s. Tyson sat back happily. He was going to get his cake and eat it too, tonight. Or something like that. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next shift had been awkward as hell. But fortunately there hadn’t been enough time to worry about things going on outside of the calls. Tyson had stayed busy with Willy, both of them making more calls than they felt like they had in a week, but neither one was complaining. It made the time fly by quicker.  

 

Tyson was much more aware of how Gabe was trying really hard to avoid him, and how Erik kept glaring at Tyson with this ever knowing look and making comments about ridiculous immature behavior. Nate continued to just roll his eyes and shake his head, not arguing with anybody but not getting too involved in the situations.  

 

Gabe was quick to go do paperwork whenever the chance arose and Tyson was very much into the inventory and stocking that he needed to do for the rig. Willy thought it was weird, but didn’t say too much, instead just helped out and kept quiet. A growly Tyson was unusual, but he didn’t want to push, just let the man have his moment. Everybody was entitled to having a rough day now and then.  

 

The next two shifts were the same level of awkward. Gabe’s avoidant behaviors were gone but his grouchinees was not and Tyson had countered Gabe’s reappearance  with annoying behavior. He was practically bouncing off the walls in the house, annoying everybody he could. Even Ryan was annoyed with Tyson, telling him to take a chill pill or something, anything, but to stop touching him.  

 

Gabe had been snapping at everybody lately and Erik had just about enough of all the guys giving him looks of annoyance. So of course, he had a plan, and that plan entailed cornering both Gabe and Tyson in his officer’s quarters with a shove.  

 

Tyson had been quick to try and leave and Gabe had been quick to try and argue, but Erik cut them both off with a bark of a “Shut the fuck up!”  

 

Tyson had swallowed quietly, Gabe had started to argue, but was given ‘the look’ and instead turned to stand beside Erik, glaring at Tyson as if they had some reprimanding to do.  

 

“Oh, no no, Landeskog, you’re  _ just _ as guilty, go stand back over there,” Erik said with a push to Gabe’s back.  

 

“Listen up, losers. You’re becoming squad canker sores and I don’t want to compare you to he who already got transferred out to a more “productive house,” but if you two do not get your shit together and deal with this, so help me God, I will go to Bednar and Sakic about the chemistry and request that one of you get a transfer. You’re killing the morale; I get it Gabe, you’re the same rank, but for shit’s sake, fucking act like it.”  

 

Tyson was trying to argue, as was Gabe, but Erik held up a hand to stop them. “No no no, you listen, I speak, okay?” He gave them a pointed glare before continuing on.  

 

“I don’t care who sucked who’s dick, who touched who’s cheek, who rubbed who’s ass, I don’t care! None of us, care! All we care about, is that you two get your shit together so that we can be a house again, not a bunch of assholes trying to avoid the Rescue Lieutenant and PIC. We don’t have time for that shit. Now, you’re not leaving my quarters until you figure your shit out and if you don’t, I’m not fucking with you, I’ll go to Bednar. Actually, you know what? I’ll go straight to the Chief. Kay? Great. So, I’ll be out here, reading my paper, and you two  _ will _ figure your shit out, before I do it for you.” He nodded with a false smile and backed out.   

 

This was going to be hell, Tyson knew it, as did Gabe. Neither one of them was going to speak first, and it seemed that the other was well aware. Both men were entirely too headstrong to let themselves give up this easily. EJ could lock them in a room together, but he couldn’t actually  _ make _ them talk to each other. That was something nobody had control over, and a power that neither Gabe nor Tyson was going to give up anytime soon.  

 

Minutes ticked by and Tyson was facing away from the door, looking out the window with fiery brown eyes, mind rolling as he tried to figure out just what his next move was going to be. What was his plan to make it out of this situation? Gabe had resigned to the sofa and was sitting with this arms crossed over his chest, muscles emphasized by his position. There was a knocking on the door with a booming voice, “I don’t hear any talking!”  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and leaned back, shutting them as he let the time roll over him. EJ could lock them in, but that was all he could ensure. Maybe Gabe was hoping for a call just a little bit too much. It was in those moments when he didn’t get his way, that he hated the unpredictability of his job.  

 

Tyson took the moment to look around the room, glancing at the exits available. The door, which Erik had leaned against with a thump, and the window, which maybe if he sucked in his butt, he could get through. Window it was. He paid Gabe no attention as he leaned against the sofa, sliding over to the window, opening it as wide as he could. Tyson took his moment to evaluate the situation and the angle to which he needed to get through the window and land safely into the bush. It wouldn’t feel too great, but at least his head would fit, unlike someone else’s.   

 

The shorter man had his foot up on the desk when Gabe glanced in his direction with a wide-eyed glance and expression. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

 

“I’m crawling out the window, Brainiac, what’s it look like?” Tyson asked with a roll of his eyes.  

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Gabe asked as he stood up, asking in a hushed voice as he moved over towards Tyson working on getting up and a leg out.  

 

“What the fuck is wrong with  _ me?!”  _ Tyson asked in a shrill, also hushed voice, paused with one leg out the window.  

 

“Yes,  _ you!” _ Gabe pointed at him. “Are you fucking crazy?! Crawling out the window?! What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

 

Growing frustrated by the minute, Tyson ditched his effort to get out the window and glared at Gabe.  “What the fuck is wrong with  _ me? _ Nothing! I’m not the one who stopped mid blow job and got all... cerebral!” 

 

“ _ Cerebral _ ?!” Gabe scoffed, shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest, cheeks rosy with frustration.  

 

“Yea! I was just trying to suck your dick, and you were… making it all...” he was trying to get it all out, words raising in pitch, eyes widening as he fluttered his hands around, overwhelmed by all that he wanted to say at once but struggling to get the words out as quickly as he was thinking.  

 

Gabe was overwhelmed just watching Tyson and had no qualms with leaning in and silencing Tyson in the best way he knew possible. The older man’s words were too high pitched and rapid to process in that moment, so he did what he knew best, pressed his lips against Tyson’s in a passionate kiss, hand sliding up to the back of Tyson’s head, tugging at the curls their with a soft pull.  

 

At first Tyson stood still, completely shocked, but then he realized that Gabe was kissing him.  _ Gabe  _ was kissing  _ him. _ It felt incredible, and real, and raw, and - what the fuck  _ was _ wrong with him?

 

He pulled back, eyes widening as he looked at Gabe’s blue eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, lips soft, plump, and pink. He wanted to press Gabe against the wall and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe, but he had so many questions, so much he had to say. This wasn’t okay.  

 

“Wait, what?!” Tyson asked in shock. Gabe was kissing him? Wanted too? 

 

“I... wanted to do it,” Gabe started, running a hand through his own blonde locks, overwhelmed by the situation and everything that was floating through his mind.   

 

“Wanted to kiss me?” Tyson asked confused.  

 

“Well, yea, last time, when I said no it wasn’t like I didn’t want too. I didn’t mean for you to stop. Fuck, that was the last thing I wanted you to do. I meant like, we should talk first, but then you said that you didn’t want romance, and like, you were there and it was amazing. But like, I got in my own head and I couldn’t stop thinking that like, romance wasn’t bad, and I wanted to give you romance, but you said  _ no _ romance, and then I got overwhelmed because it wasn’t what you wanted, and I just wanted to give you what you wanted, and I got so confused, and like, stop me from talking at any point because I’m fucking mortified right now and I dunno what else to say but, I have the feelings, and,” he paused, running a hand through his hair again.  

 

Tyson watched with eyes widening as he took in the whole encounter and how vulnerable Gabe was allowing himself to be in this moment. If there was anything Tyson had learned in his time at the house, it was that Gabe didn’t like to show vulnerability to others. He smiled softly, all of the words sinking into him as Gabe continued to babble, so precious, overwhelmed, and embarrassed with his pink cheeks.  

 

“Fuck, Tyson, like, I wanted to give you  _ romance _ but you said you didn’t want it, and there I was just wanting to fuck your face, and like,” he let out a huff of annoyance, silently pleading Tyson to stop him.  

 

It was as if the gods heard him, because Tyson’s face split into a big smile. “Landesnerd,” he said in a soft, affectionate tone, a hand coming up to Gabe’s face. “I meant no romance  _ then, _ I wanted you to give me a good fuck, but that didn’t meant there couldn’t be romance  _ later,” _ he finished with a wink, before he leaned into Gabe, pressing his lips against the other man’s, capturing his attention and heart in one quick swoop. 

 

Gabe pulled Tyson close against him, his own back against the wall as he wrapped his arms around Tyson’s waist, a soft huff and a pant falling from his lips as he allowed himself to get swooped up in the feelings. A soft whimper fell from Tyson’s lips as Gabe’s hand tugged at his curls, pulling his body closer against him, breathing heavy and hard. 

 

They were jolted from their moment as a fist banged on the door before Erik spoke, “Jesus Christ, you two! I can hear you breathing heavy out here. I said talk, not... fornicate! I do paperwork in there! I eat my  _ lunch _ in there!”  

 

Gabe pulled back with a laugh, leaning his forehead against Tyson’s with a soft smile. Tyson mimicked his smile, nuzzling his nose against Gabe’s gently.  

 

Tyson leaned up to nip at Gabe’s bottom lip gently, eliciting a moan from Gabe. His hands slid down Gabe’s body, rubbing gently. Gabe let his own hands wander over Tyson’s sides and down to his ass, getting a handful of just what he wanted when the bell rang, and the intercom clicked on.  

 

Grunting, Gabe pressed a soft peck to Tyson’s lips as he heard their units all be dispatched. Of course,  _ now _ they were going to get a call. 

 

“Take me out sometime? Romance and stuff?” Tyson asked softly, almost timid.  

 

“Tomorrow?” Gabe asked, hands around Tyson’s waist.

 

“Absolutely,” Tyson grinned. 

  
  


###

 

After figuring out their shit, Tyson and Gabe had gone their separate ways for the day, after the call of course. Now, Gabe was sitting with Nate and Mikko, talking about their upcoming Avs game, when it dawned on him. That was tomorrow. Tomorrow he was supposed to take out Tyson, too. When Nate disappeared to go off and do something, Gabe turned his eyes on Mikko, with the sweet, angel face, that had Mikko questioning.  

 

“Gabe... whatchu want?” 

 

“Sweet, dear, bestest, Mikko... I... have a problem.” 

 

He sighed, shaking his head, “What did you do stupid now, big head?” 

 

“Well... I’m supposed to hang out with Tyson tomorrow, like I promised, and we’re all supposed to go to the game tomorrow, and I really wanna do that...but with Tyson, and-” he stopped when Mikko pointed his finger at him with a grunt. 

 

“And you want me to give him my ticket!” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Gabbe!” 

 

“Please?! I’ll make it up to you!” 

 

“How?” Mikko demanded with a grunt. 

 

“I’ll buy you a ticket elsewhere. . .” Gabe offered.  

 

Mikko shook his head, frustrated, but ran his hands through his hair. “Two. Rinkside.”  

 

Gabe gasped at Mikko’s demands. “What do you think I’m made of, money?! And why two?” 

 

“I’ll bring a date… and impress her with our seats. And you’ll get to slobber on Brutes,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Take it or leave it.” 

 

With a sigh, Gabe got his phone out and pulled up the Flash Seats app, looking for two seats rinkside. “I hate you.”  

 

“You love me, you get to slobber on Tyson.” 

 

“Yea yea yea…” Gabe said with a sigh.  

 

Mikko just smirked, texting his girl about their new plans. He could definitely use this to his advantage.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Date night, while not far, rolled around much quicker than Tyson could have expected. He imagined that he and Gabe would go have dinner, a movie, or something like that. What he had  _ not _ expected, was for Gabe to pick him up, and get to the car, to see Nate and EJ in the backseat. To go on the date  _ together _ . First of all, why did  _ Gabe _ get to know that EJ and Nate were a thing, and second of all, what kind of first date included another couple? 

 

Tyson had stood with his head in the door, eyes trained on the two in the backseat wordlessly. Nate and EJ stared back, completely confused as to why Tyson appeared so offended. He slowly got into the front seat by Gabe and looked over confused. Gabe grinned and pulled out of the parking space slowly, heading downtown. Nate and EJ were quietly talking in the back, heads bent over something on Erik’s cell phone. Gabe took that moment to glance over at Tyson, “You mad?” 

 

“What?” Tyson asked confused. 

 

Gabe nodded towards the back, “You know. . .” 

 

“Oh, I don’t wanna talk about that right now…” Tyson said softly. He had thought they were supposed to do the “romantic” tonight, and that they were going to have a real date, with just them after figuring shit out yesterday. So, of course he was disappointed to see the two in the back. They probably didn’t even know it was supposed to be a date. Nate wouldn’t do Tyson like this, he knew that. 

 

Gabe gave a huff and nodded, driving downtown towards the Pepsi Center. He hadn’t told Tyson where they were going, nor had he told him any plans. Originally, he had planned on taking Tyson to dinner and for ice cream, but then EJ asked if they were taking one car or meeting, and Gabe had felt like a complete asshole. He really should have put more thought into this whole situation; he was hopeful that Tyson had a good time though. 

 

Tyson perked up visibly when they pulled up to the Pepsi Center but Gabe was too distracted with parking to notice. Nate asked a question to Gabe, who flicked his wrist at the other, annoyed still. Not paying much notice, Tyson was out of the car and moving with the group, attention everywhere but on the people he was with tonight.  

 

It wasn’t until they were through security, seated with beers (and a vodka lemonade for Tyson - apparently fruit was acceptable in lemonade) that he started to relax. He had opted for the seat furthest from everybody, Gabe on his right, and a stranger on his left. Nate and EJ sat on Gabe’s other side, eating nachos and talking about work, bizarre things, and whatever else - Tyson wasn’t really paying attention to them. He was highly interested in his pork nachos, taking no account into anything the other guys were saying.   

 

Nate nudged Gabe from the other side, glancing towards Tyson. “What’s wrong with him tonight?” 

 

Gabe sighed and looked down at his feet, sighing, “I’m stupid, we’ll talk about it later.” 

 

Nate gave him a risen brow but shrugged, going back to his hot dog. 

 

Gabe leaned back in his seat, glancing over at Tyson, “How are the nachos?” 

 

Tyson shrugged, mouth full and not speaking. He took his time before answering, “They’re good. Want one?” He held the platter up towards Gabe, who figured he may as well give one a try. 

 

He took one with a smile, holding his loaded fries out to Tyson, who speared a few with his fork. Gabe hummed around his bite of nacho, a pure sex noise that had Tyson biting his lip as he looked over at Gabe.  

 

“Good, buddy?” he asked with a laugh.  

 

Gabe nodded, humming, a bit of cheese on the corner of his lip and chin. “So good.” 

 

Tyson chuckled, eyes shining on Gabe as he pointed towards his mouth, “You... have something.”  

 

The blonde grinned and licked around his lip, totally missing it. Tyson just chuckled, took his napkin and leaned over, wiping it off Gabe’s chin with a shake of his head.

 

Gabe felt his cheeks tint pink at the gesture, eyes fluttering down on Tyson, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Thanks,” he said with a soft smile, heart fluttering, tummy flipping. He never in a million years thought it would feel that good, just to have Tyson take care of him like that. But, here he was.  

 

Tyson shrugged with a smile, “No problem.”  

 

Nate elbowed EJ with a roll of his eyes, both of them shaking their heads at the two lovebirds beside them. They didn’t realize it was supposed to be the first date, or probably they wouldn’t have been here. Well, EJ and Nate would have come to the game, but they would have made Gabe do the right thing and go on the actual  _ date _ with Tyson. 

  
  
  


With a smile, Tyson went back to eating his nachos, quietly enjoying the Avalanche’s opening sequence when it began. Tyson was a sucker for sporting events; he loved the emotions, the dedication, and the feelings that came with the game. There was something romantic about sporting and how much love and effort athletes put into their craft. He admired the players, more than he would share with most people. He was really into hockey and had played as a kiddo, so while it wasn’t a romantic date it was going to be a good time. Now that he had gotten his pouting out of the way. But who could blame him? Gabe had promised him a date, and a  _ romantic _ date at that. It had been hard enough for Tyson to even mentally agree to that.

 

After the puck dropped, Tyson was glued to the players on the ice and the play in front of them. Gabe watched him with a dopey grin as Tyson appeared to be calculating every pass, every shot, every check. It was cute to watch, and Gabe felt that little flutter in his belly again.  

 

Nate leaned over and chirped, “You look lovesick, Landy.”  

 

“Shuttup, Dogg,” he rolled his eyes, turning his focus back to the game.  

 

The Wild were chippy, but the Avalanche were chippier, and out with a vengeance. Tyson was calculating a funky little defenseman’s offensive play, a horrible turnover, and before he could stop himself, he was on his feet with a roar. “What the hell was that turnover, kid? Unbelievable! You’re a D man!” 

 

Gabe’s eyes were huge as he watched Tyson react, so much passion in his voice, disgust on his face, and the cutest little scowl. He hoped that happened again. Nate, EJ, and Gabe all watched Tyson realize his little outburst, turn bright red, and awkwardly sit back down as if nothing had happened.  

 

He did tone it down though, continuing to commentate as the Avalanche made a few mistakes. “Careless, absolutely careless turnover.” He punctuated his frustration with a slurp from his drink, grip on the cup tightening as he looked down towards the offensive zone. “Move the puck,” he bit as his lip, calculating again, essentially repeating himself. “Absolutely careless turnover.” He scoffed, shaking his head, taking another drink.  

 

Gabe took that moment to look over at Nate, “I’m in love.” 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Landy, so he likes hockey, so do we,” Nate said with a chortle.  

 

“Yea but, he’s  _ reading _ the game right now, and it’s  _ sexy _ as fuck,” he coughed out.  

 

EJ stuck his face over, “Sexy as  _ fuck?  _ Next, you’re going to tell me you literally can’t even…”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to the game, and really, Tyson. He watched from the corner of his eye as Tyson’s lips moved and a soft voice elaborated on what careless mistake was happening right now. It was fun to watch for Gabe, but it was even more fun to watch when the Avalanche got their heads out of their asses, got possession and scored. Tyson had literally jumped out of his seat again, cheering along with the crowd, delivering high fives to those around him, and just, beaming. He was easily engaging with other fans around him, having the time of his life, and Gabe felt that sensation in his stomach again, of pure affection. He was getting it bad for that curly-haired man, and it was painful. In the best of ways.   

 

Before the end of the game, Gabe was all but drooling over Tyson and his passionate remarks. There was something completely endearing about how into the game he was, and how much he wanted to see this Avalanche team in front of him succeed. Erik, while an Avs fan, was from Minnesota and struggling with who he  _ actually _ wanted to root for, and Nate? Well, he was certain that the Avalanche were going places, it was just going to take some time but he was so there for watching the progress. Gabe was of course, into the Avs, but really? He was into Tyson Barrie, sitting beside him, all hot and bothered by a ridiculous call, hands flying in some wavy shape that Gabe would never understand, but he didn’t care. He was going to watch the goofball beside him for as long as he could get by with it.  

 

Tyson scoffed, talking to the guy beside him, easily engaging in a conversation of how ridiculous the whole situation was, and how that poor D man shouldn’t have been called on the penalty, and then, he did something, that Gabe thought was going to completely kill him and make him cry in affection. He tried to wink, and it was the most hilariously adorable thing Gabe had ever seen in his  _ life.  _ Sure, he had seen it before, but up close and this personal and in that setting? Too much.  

 

He snickered and leaned into Tyson gently, “You’re. Fucking. Killing. Me.”  

 

Tyson looked over with a chuckle, “Oh?” 

 

“Yes... your hockey love is... sexy,” Gabe winked, nipping Tyson’s jaw quickly. 

 

He blushed sweetly, head down as he took a drink from his lemonade. “This is good. . .” 

 

Gabe laughed, leaning back in his seat again, “Yea? It’s almost gone, do you want me to go get you another one?” 

 

Tyson bit his lip in thought, before shaking his head. “Nah, I don’t need one.” 

 

“Are you saying that because you don’t want to get sloshy, or because you  _ really _ don’t want it?” Gabe asked with a smirk.  

 

A soft laugh fell from Tyson’s lips as he shrugged, “I... maybe both?”  

 

“Well, how about this: I’m going to go get one and if you choose to drink it, that’s cool, and if not, that’s totally cool too,” he smiled and was up, brushing past Tyson and the few others at their end of the row, before he slid out the row and up the stairs.  

 

Nate took that moment to slide into Gabe’s seat by Tyson. “So, hockey, huh?” 

 

“What?” Tyson asked curiously. 

 

“You’re super into it?” 

 

“Oh, yea. I used to play through high school and I always wanted to play after high school, but it didn’t seem to want me to,” he shrugged, finishing his lemonade with a pucker of his mouth from the tartness and bite of alcohol at the bottom.  

 

“Well, Gabe totally is into your hockey jam,” Nate said with a chuckle. 

 

“Oh,” he blushed, shrugging his shoulders.  

 

“How come you were mad when we picked you up?” Nate asked quietly, people moving around during the second intermission.  

 

“Cause I was promised a romantic first date,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head.  “Here we are... I made great friends with Jon though,” he nodded towards the guy’s empty seat. 

 

Nate had a look of pure horror on his face. “What?!” 

 

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, “What are you what-ing?”

 

“It’s supposed to be a first date? What an ass! You should make him take you out for ice cream after this. EJ and I will get a Lyft. I cannot believe that guy. I wouldn’t have let Gabe by with this,” he shook his head, unimpressed with Gabe.  

 

“Oh well, it’s fun. I’m glad to be here, I’m not like, mad you’re here, either. Just, he said we were doing romance tonight, so like, I thought he meant what he had said, but we will, some time,” Tys shrugged with a roll of his shoulders. 

 

Nate slid over when Gabe came back, leaning into EJ to tell him what Tyson had said about the first date situation. EJ had the same look of disgust on his face as he looked at Gabe.  

 

“Landy, you’re an absolute dumbass,” was all Erik said as he turned his attention back to the ice.  

 

Gabe looked confused but handed Tyson his lemonade, asking what that was all about.  

 

“Who knows,” was all Tyson said, slurping from the cup contentedly. He wasn’t going to get into that whole situation, not right now, it was not worth it.  

 

“So, Gabe,” Nate started. “Erik and I are getting a Lyft after the game since you owe someone a first date.” 

 

Tyson blushed at Nate’s lack of tact. Gabe blushed at the fact that EJ and Nate knew now. He was about to say something, but EJ intervened, “Hush up, Landesnerd. Listen to the Dogg for once.” 

 

Gabe shut his mouth and glanced over at Tyson with a timid smile. Tys just shrugged his shoulders with a smile, sipping from his drink contentedly. He wasn’t going to argue with Nate and EJ’s login on this subject.     

 

### 

 

After the game (A brute of a win, according to Tyson), Gabe and Tyson bid goodnight to EJ and Nate, who headed out towards the Lyft lot, ready to go. Gabe walked with Tyson quietly, bumping his shoulder against the shorter man’s. “Hey, listen,” he started, biting his lip, trying to find his words again. “I’m sorry I messed up on tonight.” 

 

Tyson looked over, hands shoved in his pockets as they walked, shoulders lifting in a shrug. “It’s okay.” 

 

“No, it’s really not. I was selfish and dragged you to the game instead of taking you out like I said I would.”  

 

“Well, it’s not like I came kicking and screaming, and obviously I had a good time,” he smiled, lifting his foam paw hand in a giggle, fueled by fun and vodka lemonade. 

 

“I know, but our night is just beginning,” Gabe said with a smile and opened the car door, sliding in quietly as Tyson did the same.  

 

“Oh? What’s next?” Tyson asked with a cock of his head as Gabe pulled into the line of cars exiting.  

 

“Well, I was thinking we could hit up this great location for a movie?” 

 

“Oh?”  Tyson asked quietly. 

 

“Yea… they have a classic playing. Choice of Dirty Dancing or Ghost. It’s Swayze night,” Gabe waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tyson. 

 

“Nobody puts Baby in a corner,” Tyson muttered, looking out the window towards the traffic. 

 

“That answers that,” Gabe said with a chuckle, pulling out in the direction of the theater.  

 

He and Tyson made idle chat while they drove, mainly about Tyson’s love of hockey, Gabe smiling so cheesy while he listened.  

 

When they got to the drive-in, Gabe felt his heart fall into his stomach. “Sold Out” were the words he saw. Tyson looked over at Gabe and shrugged, “It was a nice try, buddy.” 

 

Gabe snorted, “Buddy… this date is not over yet. I have plan B... I just need a few things from the store and ice cream for you.”  

 

Tyson perked up at the mention of ice cream, “Okay... do I get to know what this plan B is?” 

 

“No. But you do get ice cream while I run into the store, and I think then we can head to Plan B?” He offered. 

 

“Okay, but only if I can have extra cookie dough . . . “ he teased. 

 

“Deal,” Gabe offered with a smile, heading towards DQ.  

 

### 

 

Armed with a car full of items, Tyson happily stuffed with ice cream, and a plan, Gabe pulled into the driveway and looked over at Tyson. “Okay, so Plan B also necessitates that I have a few minutes to prepare... so you can hang out inside if you want or like with Zoey or?” 

 

“Does she need a night time walk?” Tyson asked with a hum, getting out of the car and meeting Gabe on the porch.  

 

“She does, would you like to take her?” Gabe asked with a twinkle in his eye. His plan would work! 

 

“Okay,” Tyson said with a shrug, going inside after Gabe, being greeted by Zoey giving all of the kisses to everybody she could get her snoot on.  

 

Gabe spoke in his soft, sweet, baby voice to her, asking if she wanted to go for her walk. The doggo jumped up and down excitedly, wanting to go for her walk and being as excited as possible when she saw her purple leash. Gabe clipped it to her harness, handing the reins over to Tyson, who took it with a smile.  

 

“Zoey, wanna come with me? Your weirdo dog dad is trying to be romantic...” Tyson spoke towards Zoey with a chuckle, leading her out the front door, Gabe following behind to unload the car.  

 

He waited at the back until Tyson and Zoey were a few hundred yards away before he started carting things into the backyard, moving as quickly as he could, having a minor freak out as he went. How was it he couldn't be prepared for things like this? Why hadn’t Plan B just been his Plan A? Then he wouldn’t be in this mess! He was running around his yard, putting lights here and there, trying to pitch the tent, and really just making a mess of life.  

 

Gabe slowed himself down and gave himself a pep talk. “Okay, Landeskog, you got this. Take a deep breath, one thing at a time. Finish the lights, then the tent. Bring out the blankets, and then the screen. Deep. Breaths.” He flailed a little bit, before running around again, getting this and that where he wanted it, and fluffed up the pillows and blankets, totally intent on making tonight perfect for Tyson. He had promised romance and he was going to deliver.   

 

By the time Zoey and Tyson came in through the front door, the backyard was perfect, Gabe was relaxed and breathing like a normal person, and sliding eggs onto the plates he had set with bacon and toast. Tyson sniffed the air, commenting to Zoey that something smells yummy. The hound obviously agreed as she ran towards the kitchen, toenails a clatter on the wood.  

 

“In here,” Gabe called out.  

 

Tyson went towards the kitchen, humming.  “It smells good…” 

 

“Well, I figured I should give you something of sustenance before I give you any more dessert items,” Gabe added with a shrug of his shoulders, shy like, almost as if he didn’t know what he was doing past this point.  

 

“Awesome, I could go for some breakfast,” Tyson commented, sliding up to the barstool at the counter.   

 

Gabe grinned and put the plate down in front of him, then slid his own to the open stool, before moving around to sit by Tyson to eat. They were both quiet, comfortable, as they ate their breakfast dinner, the soft noises of forks and crunching. Tyson looked over at the patio door, which he realized had the curtain closed haphazardly. He was about to ask about it, when Gabe stood up, taking their plates. “So I want to put these in the dishwasher, then take you on part two of the date.” 

 

Tyson nodded and got up as well, moving to help Gabe with the dishes, only to be scolded and told to sit down and relax. Tys shrugged but did as he was told, sitting and waiting quietly, stroking Zoey’s fur. He was lost in his own thoughts, when Gabe cleared his throat, looking at Tyson with clear blue eyes.  

 

“So, ready?” He asked softly, standing by Tyson.  

 

“Oh, definitely,” he slid off his stool and waited for Gabe to lead the way. 

 

Gabe nodded and led him out the door to the backyard. It was dark out at this point, and somewhat cool, but not uncomfortably so. Tyson stood on the deck confused before Gabe plugged in a cord, and the backyard came to life. Tyson’s eyes widened, and he most certainly let out a little gasp of surprise and amazement as he surveyed the area.  

 

There were twinkle lights in the trees, on the fence, and placed strategically around, illuminating the night. In the middle of the grass was a little fabric tent with what looked like a ton of pillows and some blankets, little tea light lanterns flickering as well. Tyson noticed a little table nestled in front of the tent with a tv screen, obviously for their movie.  

 

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Tyson asked with a slight nervous chuckle. 

 

Gabe glanced over at Tyson with a snort, then shook his head, “Well, I mean, not right now. But like, eventually yea... tonight, I want to give you romance.” 

 

“You could have just put us on the sofa . . .” Tyson said with a giggle. 

 

“Wow, Tys, here I am trying to woo you and like, give you romance,” Gabe snickered. 

 

“I appreciate it, I’m just saying like, I’m easier than that, gimme a few drinks and I’ll put out,” he remarked, somewhat self-deprecatingly, as he accentuated his point with a shrug of his shoulders.  

 

“Hey,” he drawled, “Tonight I just want to cuddle with you, in the pillow fort, watch the movie, but mainly you, and just, enjoy the energy.” 

 

“Enjoy the energy? Wow, you really  _ are  _ a nerd,” he retorted before going to the little fort, flopping himself in with a sigh.  

 

Gabe watched as Tyson wiggled down in the pillows, apparently trying to make himself comfortable. It was amusing to Gabe, as Tyson wiggled this way and that, fluffed a pillow, and finally appeared to be situated, before he gave Gabe a direct glance.  

 

“Well! What are you waiting for? Come cuddle me!” 

 

“Wow, Tys, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.  And yet, here I am, more than happy to accommodate that order,” Gabe shook his head and moved in beside Tyson, wrapping an arm around the other gently. 

 

“So, what are we watching? Mamma Mia?” Tyson asked, brown eyes cast in Gabe’s direction. 

 

With a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, Gabe took the remote and flicked on the tv, humming softly as the opening scene flickered onto the screen. 

 

Tyson scoffed, “What the hell? Is this from like, the 1900s?”  

 

“Hush,” Gabe said with a chuckle. 

 

Tyson grunted, watching for a few more seconds as Samantha admired herself in the mirror, then started to complain.  

 

“Gabe, what the fuck is this movie? Is this from the 1900s?” He glanced over at Gabe as the scene continued, brow furrowed in disgust.  

 

“What?! It’s a classic!” Horror crossed Gabe’s face as he glanced in Tyson’s direction, mainly to see if he was teasing. Unfortunately, Tyson appeared to be serious.  

 

“Gabe, look at their hair! Gah, I’m in pain! Turn it off!” Tyson continued, hooting at the screen.  

 

“Shh, just, watch the movie. It’s cute, I promise,” Gabe said with a shake of his head.  

 

At that moment, Samantha commented about not feeling 16, and Tyson took it as means to run with it.  

 

In a high pitched, shriek of a singing voice, he began, “I donno about youu, but I’m feeling twenty-twooo.” 

 

Gabe grunted, annoyed and amused, and leaned over intent on shutting up Tyson the best way he knew possible. He pressed his lips to Tyson’s, swallowing the sound as he gave him a soft, gentle kiss. He nipped Tys’ lower lip, before pulling back.  

 

“Will you shut up and watch the movie now?” 

 

“I will not! I have a lot to say,” Tyson continued. 

 

“Say it later, I promise I’ll listen then... I can’t listen to you and stare at you at the same time,” Gabe said with a sigh. 

 

“...said the serial killer!” Tyson squawked.  

 

“Okay, so obviously I’m bad at romance, but like, I’m trying here, so cooperate with me please?” Gabe asked with a soft laugh.  

 

“I have been nothing but cooperative,” Tyson challenged.  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes with a smirk but smiled as Tyson nuzzled closer to Gabe, pulling a blanket up over himself as he tucked himself into Gabe’s side some more. “That’s more like it,” Gabe said with a sigh of satisfaction.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, but wiggled his body closer, relishing the feeling of being close.  

 

Surprisingly, Tyson seemed into the movie, and even more into Gabe’s gentle stroking over his arm. At least, by the glare he had cut to Gabe when he’d stopped, Gabe was sure that Tyson was enjoying the close proximity.  

 

Halfway through the movie, Gabe looked down at Tyson with a soft smile, “Hey, you wanna s’more?” 

 

Tyson perked up at that, nodding. “I never say no to dessert.”  

 

“I’ve noticed,” Gabe said with a chuckle before he wiggled out from under Tyson.  

 

The brunette let out a soft grunt, and pouted up at Gabe as he moved, “I was comfy.”  

 

“I know, I’ll be right back,” Gabe said softly before he hurried inside to make their dessert.  

 

Tyson nodded, curling the blanket up to his chin as he watched the movie, oddly intrigued by Sam and her problems and life. He wasn’t going to admit that to Gabe any time soon, but he would pay attention.  

 

Tyson was giggling at Dong when Gabe came back with a plate with two s’mores. He wiggled back down by Tyson, offering out the plate. The curly-haired man took one with a soft thank you, and all but threw himself back onto Gabe, curling into the blonde man’s warm, broad chest, as he tucked himself back down. Gabe smiled satisfied and watched as Tyson devoured his s’more, a flicker going to his gut when Tyson snaked his tongue out to lick at some chocolate on his finger. Gabe reminded himself that was  _ not _ in the plans tonight, and to behave himself, taking a bite of his own s’more.   

 

Gabe found Tyson’s passion for dessert to be absolutely adorable, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sigh that fell from Tyson’s lips at his realization he’d eaten all of his. Gabe held his own over to Tyson, who grinned and took a bite, nipping close to Gabe’s thumb with a smirk.  

 

Gabe poked Tyson’s cheek with a chuckle, leaning back as he fed Tyson the rest of his s’more, too amused with Tyson’s laziness. It was cute, endearing, and dinosaur-like as Tyson ate. Gabe wiped his hands on the grass after Tyson was done, before he cuddled Tyson closer, curling into the blankets and pillows some more.   

 

Tyson hummed softly, giggling quietly when something amusing happened in the film. Gabe couldn’t help but smile, a warmth spreading through his chest as Tyson burrowed into him, eyes fluttering heavily as he watched the movie.  

 

Instinctively, Gabe’s hand found Tyson’s hair, threading through the soft locks, as he knew Tyson liked, simply from the night he’d seen him cry over Roman. He was distracted by the movie and didn’t pay too close of attention to Tyson at that moment. It wasn’t until the credits were rolling and he looked down to ask Tyson what he thought of the movie, that he noticed the medic was fast asleep. With a soft smile, Gabe took a moment and captured the experience and the way he felt. He wasn’t one for using feelings and emotions and talking about how he felt, but in that moment, if he would have been asked, he would have said that he felt comfortable, warm, content, and happy.   

 

He didn’t want to move Tyson and soon fell asleep as well, nuzzled up to the other man, foreheads pressed together as he situated them down. It was only when the breeze picked up and he felt a chill, that Gabe woke. He gently nuzzled Tyson, “Hey, Tys. We need to go inside, it’s getting cold.”  

 

The brunette whined, curling closer to Gabe in protest. Gabe laughed and pulled off the blanket, Tyson shivering and opening his eyes in frustration. 

 

“Gaaabe,” he whined, reaching for the blanket.  

 

“C’mon, we can go inside and snuggle. It’s just too cold out here.”  

 

Tyson grunted, but agreed, relenting and going inside with Gabe, even helping carry the tv. As they got situated upstairs in sweats, too big on Tyson, Gabe smiled and tucked the funky little man back to his side. He was happy with this. So was Tyson. And that terrified him.  

 

Just like that night at EJ’s, the following morning, Gabe woke up to absolutely no sign of Tyson. The sweats were even in the laundry, no remnants of his being there. Gabe sighed and rolled over to check his phone. Nothing. He let out a loud, long sigh, shaking his head. Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. 

  
  


### 

 

Tyson texted Nate on his Uber ride home, not caring it was 5:43 AM and Nate was probably sleeping. So of course, when Nate didn’t answer back, he took to calling Nathan, and when that didn’t work, he FaceTimed Nate, only to be greeted by a grumpy, toothless, EJ.   

 

“Barrie. You better be dying, bleeding, or something of that nature.” 

 

Tyson swallowed, “Uhm, hey, Erik, I... is Nate there?”    

 

Nate grunted from next to Erik, “Who’sit?”  

 

“It’s the idiot you refer to as your best friend…” Erik commented softly, in a much kinder tone than he’d been using with Tyson.  

 

“Oh, gimme the phone,” Nate said quietly, reaching over so he could see Tyson’s face. 

 

“Buddy, you okay? It’s. . . early,” Nate offered with a yawn, wiggling down into his pillow.  

 

“Can you... earbuds or privacy or something?” 

 

EJ rolled his eyes, sticking his face into the frame. “He’s going to tell me anyways and if you don’t, Gabe will, so spill it.”  

 

Tyson grunted, running a hand through his hair. “I knew I should have called Willy. He would be much friendlier, and wouldn’t have  _ you _ in his bed.”  

 

Nate snorted, “Tys, get to the point.” 

 

“You know what, it’s fine, I’m sorry I bothered you, I shouldn’t have, I’ll see you later for lunch. Sorry I woke you,” Tyson apologized, realizing he was not going to have this conversation without Erik, and he couldn’t emotionally handle that right now.  

 

“Whatever, Brutes, get some sleep. Apologize to Gabe for whatever you fucked up, see you at 1:30,” Nate yawned, then clicked off the call.  

 

Tyson leaned heavily back against the headrest in the backseat, running a hand over his face. He had to figure this shit out. Sooner than later.  

 

### 

 

Lunch rolled around sooner than Tyson had planned, and when he heard a knock on his door, he was checking UberEats to make sure he hadn’t sleep ordered food. That’s when he realized what time it was, and that Nate had told him he was on his way.   

 

He quickly got off the sofa and went to the door, stepping aside so Nate could come in. He was quick to make himself at home, flopping down onto the chair of his choice with a sigh. “Brutes… what the fuck happened this morning?” 

 

“Nothing... I just needed to talk, but didn’t want to let EJ-” he was continuing, but Nate cut him off. 

 

“No, with Gabe. Why did you sneak out,  _ again? _ ” Nate’s tone was gentle, questioning but not judging.  

 

Groaning, Tyson flopped himself down onto the sofa, covering his face with a pillow.  

 

“I donno, it was just… too much. I woke up like, at 5, and he had his arm around me and he was just right  _ there _ and so soft, and warm, and  _ bangin’ _ and I got that feeling where I thought I might vomit…” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I think I overheated and was on a sugar rush, so I left so he wouldn’t get sick.”  

 

Letting out a long sigh and a shake of his head, Nate grunted, “You’re an absolute dumbass.”  

 

“Excuse you!” 

 

“You were  _ not _ sick, and you know it. You  _ like _ him, and he likes you too. He’s trying to get emotionally close to you, and you’re freaking out,” Nate said with an air of nonchalance like it was the most logical thing in the whole world.  

 

“I was  _ not _ freaking out,” Tyson scoffed. 

 

“You snuck out of his house. . . that’s totally freaking out, Tyson, and it’s not the first time. EJ’s and now this? And from what I understand, Gabe put a lot of work into last night. Now sure, it was supposed to be totally different and not start with dragging you to the game. But, he’s trying  _ so _ hard, and you’re being stupid, Tyson. Either you want romance or you don’t. Get your shit together,” Nate added before standing up. “Alright, put your shoes on, let’s go get food. I’m hungry.” He ignored Tyson’s face of disgust, gesturing with his pointer finger for Tyson to get a move on. He wasn’t going to say anything else, he was going to let Tyson stew in everything he’d already said.  

 

Tyson knew that Nate wouldn’t bring it up again today, and while he was very appreciative of that, he had to live with the feeling in his stomach right now from the conversation. Nate sure knew how to deliver a punch to a guy’s gut. 


	12. Chapter 12

Several days passed, and the gang was all back on shift. They had gotten back from a pretty routine fire call, regrouped, and were now having some rec time. Tyson and Colin were the last to arrive back at the house, to be greeted by some of the boys out in the front on the cement playing basketball. Tyson was glad he wasn’t driving because he probably would have drove into the cement wall.   

 

In all of his beautiful, golden, glistening, glory was one Gabriel Landeskog, shirtless and defending Graves with what Tyson coined “Gabe’s Awkward Defense System.” He was using his butt and pushing into people, muscles flexing in his arms, abs, calves, and Tyson knew his mouth was open. Colin laughed, looking over at Tyson, “Dude, you’re drooling, shut your mouth.” 

 

Tyson felt his face redden as he realized how he was reacting. “I am not drooling Wilson. Just park this damn thing.”  

 

Colin bit back his laugh, shaking his head, “It’s okay to stare at him, he totally likes when you stare.” 

 

“Whatever. . .” Tyson grunted. 

 

“Seriously, dude puffs up like a peacock when you’re around...he totally has more than just the hots for you, Tys,” Willy added, laughing as Tyson growled some more, threatening to demote him.

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” the blonde man said, smirking as he got out of the bus.   

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “Go ahead and do a quick supply check and stock, I’m going to... go… do some paperwork.” 

 

“And by paperwork you mean drool over Landeskog, got it,” Colin smirked, noting that Tyson gave him a glare. He held his hands up as if to say uncle watching as Tyson took his clipboard and meandered over towards the offices, with a window view of the boys playing basketball.  

 

It was a nice, warm day, and while the purpose of no shirts was shirts vs skins, Tyson was appreciative. He totally was enjoying the view as he sat writing up a report for Jared. He was lost in thought, watching Gabe hop around outside, moving his ass in the weirdest of ways, when there was a clearing of a throat. Tyson jumped to attention, glancing over to see Josty leaning in the doorway.  

 

“What’s that, lil’ Tyson?”

 

“I was uhm, just saying, that uhm, JT and I were asking if people had preferences of alfredo or spaghetti tonight . . .” 

 

“Oh, uh, I don’t have a preference, whatever you know how to make well…”

 

“Sooo... spaghetti by JT it is,” he grinned. 

 

Tyson shrugged, “Sure thing little buddy.  Did you need anything else?” 

 

“Uhm, no, just, you should be more… aware of your staring,” Josty said with a giggle, leaving the room before Tyson could say anything in response. Schmucks, they were all schmucks.  

 

### 

 

As the weather warmed, the guys got together more often to do recreational activities together. Last week, Nate had hosted grilling and beer, and the guys had sat around in the kitchen, drinking and just having a good time. The week before that, Nemo had hosted cocktails and appetizers, while ordering in pizza. This week, they had been at Gabe’s house for burgers and beers. Most of the guys had already left, as it was getting pretty late. But, Gabe and EJ had decided they needed a fire, so now Tyson, Gabe, Colin, Colin’s girl, EJ, Nate, and Mikko, sat around in lawn chairs, the warm spring day having turned into a bit of a cooler night. It was pleasant with the fire and a light jacket, and totally bearable.  

 

They had all had quite a few drinks and were feeling relaxed, warm, and content. Tyson was situated between Nate and Gabe, happily sipping his beer, watching the flames dance in front of him. The twinkle lights had stayed up for what Gabe had coined his ‘ambient lighting’ and were turned on to illuminate the backyard further. The bluetooth speaker on the deck was pumping out some good jams while they all sat, Spotify taking them on a musical journey.  

 

Nate and EJ were watching Tyson and Gabe as they drifted closer together, laughing about something on Tyson’s phone, eyebrows arched in unison. Colin though was the one who opened his mouth.  

 

“Are you two like, dating yet orrr?” He asked with an eyebrow quirked, his girlfriend whacking him in the arm with a clenched expression.  

 

EJ was first to respond, “They probably didn’t hear you, Willy, they’re in la la land right now... there’s no telling how long till they come back to the rest of us.” 

 

Colin laughed, shaking his head. Nate rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair further and letting out a sigh of contentment.  

 

Mikko, not one to let it go, took the moment to wad up a wrapper from the grahams from s’mores and tossed it at Gabe’s face. “Hello, Landy? Earth to Landy?”

 

Gabe looked up with alarm on his face, “What? Sorry... what did I miss?”  

 

“Colin was just asking when you and Tyson were going to be a couple…” Mikko responded with a smile.  

 

Tyson’s eyes widened in horror, neck beginning to warm from the flush covering his skin. Gabe bit his lip, looking at Tyson, “Uh, I dunno? We haven’t talked abo-” 

 

Tyson finished for him, “We’re just having fun, guys. It’s nothing. Seriously, calm down.”  

 

He got up in that moment and went inside to get something to drink, and to escape the awkward of the situation. Gabe took that moment to grunt and wiggle down in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, hurt burning through his belly.  

 

Nate groaned, “Just tell him already, Landy, fuck. He’s oblivious, and even if he isn’t, he’s pretending he is. We all know you’re head over heels for the dude” 

 

“You’re crazy,” Gabe rolled his eyes and got up to fidget with the fire, adding another log while everybody watched him with calculating eyes. 

 

Tyson chose that moment to come back out with a bottle of whiskey, “Who wants a shot?!” 

 

Gabe reached out and took the bottle, wasting no time with a shot glass, putting the rim to his lips as he took a long pull, ignoring the burn.  

 

EJ was quick to react, “Gabe... you good?” 

 

The blonde nodded and moved around, handing the bottle back to Tyson, who was watching him with wide eyes.   

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Tyson. I’m just, what are the words… oh yea, ‘ _ having fun’ _ ,” Gabe added before he stomped inside, taking in the trash.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, took a swig before passing the bottle around as everybody looked at him.  

 

“You’re an idiot, Tys,” EJ commented, frustration in his voice.  

 

“Well, least I have my teeth,” Tyson commented.  

 

The guys rolled their eyes, Colin’s girlfriend taking that moment to go check on Gabe. 

“Brutes, you have to stop being an asshole to Landy,” Nate added, shaking his head. “Either you’re into him and want to be into him, or admire him from afar, but like, don’t do this shit with him where you essentially Josi him.”  

 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Tyson looked at Nate, “Excuse you?!” 

 

“Well, it’s what you’re doing, Brutes,” Nate added.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, humming along to the song.  

 

Gabe chose that moment to come back out, in a much better spirit and obviously feeling the effects of all the beer previously, and the intensely long pull from the whiskey bottle. He reached the speaker and turned up the volume when he heard  _ Angela _ by the Lumineers shuffle on. He knew that was one of Tyson’s favorites.  

 

Moving over, he reached a hand out to Tyson, “C’mere.” 

 

Tyson looked up with confusion written on his face.  

 

“Where?” 

 

“Come dance with me,” Gabe commented.  

 

“Gabe, I... that’s a bad idea,” Tyson smiled small. He knew Gabe was drunk and trying to fix his frustration.  

 

“Please, Tyson? It’ll be  _ fun _ ,” he quipped.  

 

EJ gave Tyson a warning glance, as if to say ‘ _ get your ass up’. _

 

“Yea, okay Gabe,” Tyson said softly, taking Gabe’s hand.  

 

Gabe grinned lazily, pulling Tyson over to the grass, looping their hands together in the weirdest way. Tyson just went with it though, afraid of the stoning he would receive from everybody around the fire pit.  

 

He really  _ did _ love this song, too, he said to himself as Gabe tried to sing, unfortunately so, to him. He let Gabe pull him closer, wrapping him up in his arms as they danced. Tyson was moving awkwardly, not feeling the same vibe as Gabe, but trying to be present for the moment.  

 

“Why do you always leave, Tys?” Gabe asked softly.  

 

The brunette just ignored it, instead humming along with the words, letting his body rock back and forth with Gabe.  

 

“I just wanna like, romance you, and make you see like, this is good... but like you keep shutting me down, and I don’t know how to handle that,” Gabe added softly.  

 

Tyson felt his body stiffen in Gabe’s arms but tried to take deep breaths and relax so it wasn’t so obvious.  

 

“I promise I’m not gonna break you but I need you to promise that too,” Gabe added softly, words slurred.  

 

“Shh,” Tyson spoke softly, much preferring the singing, stomach flipping, pulse quickening. He wasn’t going to have this conversation right now. Or ever again, if he had his choice.  

 

Gabe nodded, continuing to hold Tyson close, dancing to the most ridiculous of songs but content.  

 

Tys glanced up to see EJ and Nate giving them a look of pure disgust, everybody else gone. 

 

“Gabe, c’mon, it’s time to go to bed,” Tyson rubbed his side gently. “C’mon, it’s just Nate and EJ left... let’s go put out the fire.”  

 

Gabe sighed, looking over at EJ, who shook his head as he stood, dumping sand on the fire. “You two are disgustingly cute at times, makes me sick,” he gagged with a dramatic flair, nudging Nate’s ankle with his toes.  

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you home before you wilt,” he added softly.  

 

“Just take the guest room,” Gabe offered.  

 

“Thanks buddy, we have an Uber on the way though,” Erik spoke softly to Gabe.  

 

“Oh,” it was apparent Gabe was disappointed by this. “Okay.”  

 

“I bet Tyson will take the guest room though, wontcha, Tyson?” Erik asked with a pointed grin. 

 

“Uh, well, I,” he started. 

 

“No, he won’t.  He’ll leave… or wait till I’m like dead and leave,” Gabe chuckled.  

 

Tyson sighed with a shrug, “I’ll stay, my car’s here.” 

 

Gabe gave him a pointed stare, but nodded, “Kay. Zoey!” He called for the hound, who was already inside, fast asleep.  

 

Tyson led Gabe up the patio steps, “She’s asleep, Gabe. She’s good.”  

 

“Okay,” he nodded, watching as EJ and Nate left out the side gate to go get their Uber.  

 

“They’re such an Odd Couple,” Gabe added, leading Tyson inside as he tried to lock the door, becoming distracted though.  

 

Tyson hummed acknowledgement, locked the latch for Gabe, and turned off the lights in the backyard.  

 

“C’mon, Landesnerd, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed,” he spoke kindly. Tyson felt bad that Gabe was feeling the way he did about him, but he couldn’t control that. There was nothing he could do about that, either. He just wasn’t ready to unpack his backpack of feelings.  

 

“Yea, okay,” Gabe agreed, heading up the stairs. He paused midway though, looking back at Tyson following him.  “Hey, Tyson?” 

 

“Yea, Gabe?” 

 

“Would you like, just text me you make home okay when you sneak out?” 

 

Tyson swallowed thickly, but nodded, “Yea, sure.”   

 

Gabe nodded, “I won’t worry that way then…” 

 

“Okay,” Tyson’s voice was small, soft. He made Gabe worry? He didn’t want to put worry on Gabe.  

 

“Great, well, night, Tyson,” Gabe said when he got to his bedroom, blue eyes flickering over brown. He leaned out to press a kiss to Tyson’s lips but was greeted with Tyson’s cheek instead, Tyson having moved just in time.  

 

“Night, Gabe,” he waited at the door for Gabe to shut his door, before he moved back downstairs to the sofa and got situated with the blanket. He didn’t want to mess up the guest room tonight but he wasn’t going to sleep with Gabe. It was all too confusing.  

 

The next morning, to no surprise, Tyson was gone when Gabe got up. He checked his phone and saw a text message from Tyson. “Home.” was all it said. It may not have been much, but it was better than nothing. 

 

###

 

When Tyson got home, he rubbed his temples as he flopped down on the sofa, leaning back comfortably. He knew he probably seemed like an asshole, but he couldn’t let himself get attached to Gabe like he had Roman. It was too much, too quick, and honestly? Tyson couldn’t handle being hurt like that again. He still remembered how incredibly painful it had been when Roman had done what he had, and while Tyson generally played himself off well, he knew that his brick wall was starting to crack. Gabe made him feel special, loved,  _ important _ and Tyson couldn’t handle having heartbreak in that situation again.  

 

Maybe if Roman had been the first time he’d felt that way, but he hadn’t been. Every time Tyson got close, it ended up like that. Him getting the shaft and being treated as though he didn’t matter anymore. Perhaps that was why he was so insecure about this situation, or maybe it was the fact that he was starting to really have feelings for Gabe. Either way, he was scared. Terrified even.  

 

Tyson didn’t know what else he could try to do to make it go away, except keep pushing Gabe away. He truly didn’t want to do that but it made the most sense. With a sigh, he flopped onto the sofa, truly annoyed with his situation and himself. He wanted to be able to just dive into this  _ thing _ with Gabe, but he couldn’t.

 

He thought back to the look of hurt on Gabe’s face when Tyson had said they were just having fun. He had looked pained, and honestly, it had been a shit answer because they weren’t even having sex. Which generally was what people coined “fun.” Tyson couldn’t even let himself get there right now. He was not a prude, nor was he the type to be above purely physical relationships. Yet, here he was with Gabe, trying to distance himself as far from anything as he could.  

 

“I’m such an idiot.” Was all he said as he sprawled onto his back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. A million thoughts spiraled through his mind as he tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Maybe he should ask for a transfer. Somewhere far away from Gabe.  

 

Tyson snorted at himself then, annoyed with his own thought, and shut his eyes, trying to relax and let it all out. He needed to calm down, do some deep breathing, and figure his shit out. One way or another. Running away from Gabe would probably only make the Viking come after him on a gallant ship. Or something weird like that. He would have to face this fear... or avoid him like the plague. Whichever worked out easier.  


	13. Chapter 13

Tyson woke a few hours later to the sound of knocking on the door. He rubbed his face and yawned softly, standing up with a pop. He should have gone straight to his bed, instead of passing out on the sofa. It would have hurt way less.  

 

Sighing, he moved towards the door, not paying mind to see who it was first. When he swung the door open, he expected, well, he didn’t know what he expected. But it wasn’t the sight on the other side.  

 

Gabe was standing with a holder with two coffees, and a bag that appeared to be from a bakery. He slid back so Gabe could come in, watching the blonde come inside like a room full of sunshine. Tyson shut his eyes for a moment, took a few deep breaths, and shut the door behind him, before following Gabe into the kitchen.  

 

Gabe was already making himself at home, setting out a plate with a few pastries and bagels, coffee cups sat at the table, one marked Tyson and the other ‘Blonde Beauty’. Tyson snorted at seeing that, shaking his head as he flopped down at the cup marked Tyson. “You even order your coffee in vain?” 

 

“What?”  Gabe asked confused, glancing over at Tyson.  

 

“The cup... Blonde Beauty,” Tyson pointed with a finger, eyebrow raising as he did so.  

 

Gabe wrinkled his brow and his nose in disgust, “Yea, it was weird. Some girl… she was… something.”  

 

“Get it Gabe,” Tyson said with a giggle.  

 

“I’m trying, but you keep shutting me down,” he retorted without missing a beat, sliding a plate in front of Tyson with several pastries.  

 

Tyson took that as his chance to avoid and shoved part of a croissant into his mouth. He didn’t have it in him to even dignify a response to Gabe now.  

 

Gabe wasn’t quite sure what he had expected for Tyson’s reaction to be, but it sure wasn’t that much avoidance. He let out a long sigh, before he sat down on the chair by the brunette, and sipped from his coffee cup.  

 

“Are you going to keep avoiding me, Tyson?” Gabe asked softly.  

 

“M not,” was all he said around his croissant, eyes down, ironically in avoidance of Gabe.  

 

“And I’m not blonde,” Gabe said in a sardonic tone, a glance in Tyson’s direction. 

 

“You’re strawberry blonde,” was all Tyson said as he got up from the table and went to the fridge, pulling out jam.  

 

Gabe shook his head as Tyson brought it along with a knife to the table, to spread onto a bagel.   

 

“Thanks for breakfast, Gabe. Sure, Tyson, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Oh, I’m great, Gabe, just avoiding you like the plague but thanks for asking. No problem Tyson, just want to let you know I actually fucking care,” Gabe mimicked while Tyson wandered around, head propped on his hand, blue eyes tracing Tyson’s steps.  

 

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Gee Gabe, way to make me feel great. No problem Tyson, I”m here to remind you of your fucking insecurities. Wow, thanks Gabe, I appreciate it.” Two could play that game, Tyson thought. 

 

Gabe snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Okay, Tyson, Uncle... seriously, what gives?” 

 

Tyson slid half of the bagel onto Gabe’s plate, once again in avoidance of the topic. Gabe thanked him quietly but continued to stare with those intense blue eyes, waiting to hear what it was Tyson had to share.  

 

He took a bite of his bagel, chewing quietly as he looked over at Gabe. The blonde was not touching his food or his coffee, instead sitting very still and watching Tyson. Like he was  _ studying _ him. It was somewhat unsettling, the longer he did it.  

 

“I’m not going to leave…” Gabe added.  

 

Tyson sighed, took a drink and leaned back in his chair. “I just... it’s a lot. You’re a lot. You’re like, blonde and bronze and beautiful and shit.”  

 

“Well, thank you. You’re sexy as hell with your little blink wink, and your humor, and the way you carry yourself, and that ass is amazing. I’m seriously trying here, Tyson. Like, just lemme date you and love on you,” he offered with a shrug, sipping from his coffee then.  

 

Tyson’s eyes flew wide, stomach dropped into a pit, and Tyson was unable to process past the word. “No no no, we don’t use those words in this house.”  

 

Gabe appeared confused, “Ass?” 

 

“No, the other one,” Tyson said evasively.  

 

“Blink wink?” Gabe asked, perplexed.  

 

“The L word. We don’t say that.”  

 

“Love?” Gabe asked confused. 

 

Tyson showed visible concern and discomfort at the word, looking at Gabe with wide eyes. “Stop saying it!” 

 

“Why? I’m like, emotionally dehydrated or constipated or shit like that, and here I am, using it because it’s something I want to offer you. Even when you’re being absolutely neurotic and ridiculous, like, I see myself falling hard for you Tys, and like, just let me love on you! Lemme give you all that I can, and just like, feel it!” Gabe got out with a grunt.  

 

Tyson’s body was covered in goosebumps, discomfort rolling through his chest and stomach.  “No... we don’t use that word, Gabe. Stop!” 

 

The blonde sighed, exaggeratedly so. “Okay, so I won’t say that word, but like why are you so against us doing this dating thing? Like we’re not just having fun, Tyson, I’m wining and dining you here... I want to be your boyfriend.”  

 

Tyson ran his hands through his hair, messing up the already splayed curls. “Why?!”  

 

Gabe grunted, he was going to have to explain himself fully and it was hard for him but knowing it was to woo Tyson made it easier. “Because! I enjoy the fact that you drive me crazy, and like, I love arguing with you about stupid little shit! And honestly, I could argue with you forever and be totally content! There is  _ nobody _ else I can say that about... so could you just, let me try? I think I could be really fucking awesome at loving you, if you’d just fucking let me!” 

 

Horror crossed over Tyson’s face as he soaked it all in, before he wordlessly put his head down on the table with a thunk, curls getting into the jam, but he didn’t care, or notice. Gabe could hear him taking paced breaths, obviously trying to ground himself before he spoke.  

 

“You cannot just say that, Gabriel. You used the L word again. And the F word!” 

 

“You say fuck all the time Tyson, but good try,” Gabe added with a shake of his head.  

 

“Not  _ that _ word the  _ forever _ word,” he gritted out between his teeth.  

 

“For shit’s sake, Tyson, you’re a grown ass man, and like, I’m telling you words that aren’t my normal jam, but here I am, and I’m ready, so lay it on me. Let’s unpack the baggage, right now,” he said with a soft glance in Tyson’s direction. He reached out and gently moved the jam lid away so Tyson’s hair wouldn’t all be sticky.  

 

There was a loud growl and a sigh from the shape known as Tyson, before he came back up for air, eyes everywhere but on Gabe.  

 

“I do  _ not _ have baggage.”  

 

Gabe snorted and shook his head. “Okay, Tyson, I won’t call it baggage, but there is obviously something.” 

 

“It’s my backpack…” Tyson said with a shrug.  

 

“Okay, so what’s in your backpack? Let’s unpack it. Why are  _ love _ and  _ forever, _ so hard for you?” Gabe asked with a tilt of his head.  

 

Tyson grunted, wrinkling his nose at the pure mention of those words.  

 

“C’mon Tys, unpack it.” 

 

“Excuse me, but Dora puts her items  _ in _ her backpack,” Tyson retorted snottily. 

 

Gabe shook his head with a scoff, “And then Dora takes them  _ out _ of her backpack... because she needs to use it to move forward… what about you? ” 

 

“I have a taser, and I’m not afraid to whip it out and use it,” Tyson barked with a blink wink, of course, going to humor as a defense mechanism.  

 

“You’re going to tase me? Because I want us to talk about feelings?” He asked with a scoff, “Wait, nobody can  _ ever _ know that... got it? You’re sworn to secrecy.” 

 

“I’m telling EJ!” Tyson said with a grin.  

 

“You will not!” Gabe threatened, moving closer to Tyson. “Also, do not distract me, We’re unpacking this backpack. Do I need to sit on you to make you cooperate?” 

 

Tyson wiggled his eyebrows, “That depends. Are we clothed in that situation? Where are you sitting? Where is my face in this?” 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Stahp distracting me... I need to know these things so that... I don’t say something accidentally that you’re not ready for when we do... get unclothed...” 

 

“Wait... are you telling me this is a no sex zone until I can use or say the L word? Because uh, I’m pretty sure my Grade 10 health teacher told me that was peer pressure and to avoid those kinds of situations…” 

 

“No! I’m saying, that,” he ran his hands over his face in frustration. “We need to talk about this.  So I don’t say things and have you freak out on me! I wanna do this right, Tyson… so badly.” 

 

“Woah woah woah, wait. So  _ you _ want to say it? Do you have a fever?” he reached a hand out towards Gabe’s forehead.  

 

“You know, for someone people think to be emotionally literate and competent, you have a wonderful gift of turning everything into a joke. Why do you think that is?“

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “People have said before it was a protective factor.”  

 

“I mean, I get it, Tys, it’s easier to cope when you can keep things 10 feet away from you with a joke because you’re less likely to feel hurt. But really it’s just you who’s doing the hurting, while you’re running the risk. I totally get it, I do. And it’s not like this is easy for me, Tyson…” Gabe added softly, watching him with intent eyes. 

 

“You’re doing a good job then, for it being hard for you to do,” Tyson added with a bitter chuckle. Gabe had exposed him, and he was  _ not _ here for that. 

 

“Like I said, you’re like, my emotional water or laxative or whatever. This isn’t normal for me... but I don’t mind, Tyson, because it’s  _ you. _ ” 

 

“I get it, I’m good for you, I know. I tend to have that effect on people,” Tyson added with a wry smile. 

 

“See, there it is again, using humor to deflect,” Gabe said sadly. He wanted to help Tyson, he wanted him to see that this tactic of pushing things away with a joke was doing more harm than help. It just wasn’t going as easily as he had planned it to be.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “Am I? I would never have guessed.”  

 

Gabe shook his head with a soft smile, eyes gentle as he looked over at Tyson. “I just, I need to know what the boundaries are, Tyson. Because I want to try this and I want this to work. I want an us. I want to know boundaries, so I don’t push too far, and so I know how to react. Because this isn’t normal for me... and I don’t know the rules.”  

 

The brunette seemed to contemplate everything Gabe had said, biting on the inside of his lip as he looked down at his hands, idly picking at the skin on a cuticle. Gabe was patient, didn’t push him, simply sat quietly waiting for an answer from Tyson. When he got one, Gabe watched him with intent, caring blue eyes, wanting to hear everything Tyson was willing to share with him.  

 

“Okay, so the rules are these... don’t use the L word, or the F word, and definitely don’t  _ think _ about them, because you’ll get hurt. So if we don’t, neither of us gets hurt, and it works out that way. We get to have fun. And then, when you get tired of me, you’ll be thanking me for not developing an emotional attachment,” Tyson shrugged as if he had the most logical and simple answers in the world.  

 

Gabe felt sadness as he heard those words. It was apparent, that Tyson had truly been hurt, and probably not just by Roman. If that had been the first time, it would have made sense. But, this, talk of deflection and humor and not allowing him to stay around? Gabe knew there was more. Someday, he would get to help Tyson unpack that backpack all the way, and it would be a great day. But for now, he had something else he needed to address.  

 

“Tys, why would I get tired of you? I don’t do this... like, feelings or romance. I made you a faerie garden in my yard to woo you. I wined and dined you, and I’ve tried to take you out, but you avoid the question or are ‘busy’ or are ‘asleep’ when you get the texts. You, Tyson, you are the only person who’s gotten this far with me…” Gabe spoke in a soft, vulnerable tone.  He reached a hand out, palm up, hopeful that Tyson would reach out. But he didn’t. 

 

“I mess everything up, Gabe, I promise. You’ll see,” Tyson said with a shrug, before he took a big bite out of his bagel, obviously done with speaking in that moment.  

 

Gabe retracted his hand, ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a sigh. “You think you’re the only one who messes up? I promised you a romantic date and took you on a group date... that was a big mess up. Plus, I’m a firefighter, Tys, I deal with bigger disasters than the emotional ones on the daily, and manage.” 

 

“And you could die any day,” was all Tyson said between bites, face suddenly very serious.  

 

It was at that moment that it all clicked for Gabe. Loss, abandonment, fear of losing people. He felt his gaze soften as he reached a hand over to Tyson, rubbing gently on his shoulder.  

 

“Sure, Tys, but, so could you... and, if we try this, at least we die trying... please, give me a shot? Let me show you how much I care... and how important you are to me. Let me show you what it’s like to be treated well. It won’t be perfect, and it won’t be easy, but the good things, as cliche as it sounds, they’re worth fighting for, Tyson. You? You’re the good, and I’d like to think that I’m the good for you. Please, just try with me?” Gabe asked sincerely, voice soft, low, full of emotion as he watched Tyson’s reaction. 

 

The medic bit his lip, looking everywhere but at Gabe. He wasn’t sure if he was going to vomit, cry, or shit himself in that moment, but it felt weird. He felt this, sense that Gabe was being honest and truthful with him, and that was scary. But what was more, was the fact that Gabe was showing vulnerability with Tyson, and that was terrifying. Tyson had the potential to wreck this man more than anything and he didn’t want to be the cause of the destruction.  

 

“So, the bagel is delicious, thank you for breakfast,” Tyson said with a forced smile, deflecting instead of answering. His mouth felt drier than the sahara.  

 

Gabe sighed sadly, “You’re welcome. Sorry I didn’t know what kind of coffee to get, I just, kind of guessed.” 

 

“It’s perfect,” Tyson said with a nod, taking a sip as if to emphasize.  

 

“Okay, well, I just, the offer is out, Tyson. I’m not going to force this any more... I’m going to go home, walk Zoey, and then tonight at 6:30, I’m going to start dinner. Plenty for two. With wine. And probably a movie later, and definitely some cuddling with whomever shows up. And there will be chocolate covered fruit-” 

 

“I don’t like fruit in dessert,” Tyson quipped, almost sassy like. 

 

“I wasn’t done, “ Gabe said with a chuckle. “Chocolate covered fruit, marshmallows, pretzels, cream puffs, all the goods. So,” he reached and grabbed a pen off Tyson’s table, took Tyson’s hand into his, and wrote five numbers on his palm. “There’s my access code... in case you want some chocolate covered dessert.” He stood and cleaned up his mess, noting that Tyson was once again avoiding him. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Brutes,” was all he said, before he slid out the front door with a soft click.  

 

Tyson growled and put his head down, taking his time to pace his breathing before he would hyperventilate. This was all too much. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t the relationship type. He’d done it several times now, and each time, it hurt, more and more. He’d thought Roman was going to be the one to keep his heart from breaking, just like Gabe was offering. But obviously that hadn’t worked out and had gotten him in worse shape than when he began. What’s to say Gabe wouldn’t be higher on the heartbreak pyramid? Plus, he literally worked shifts with the guy. That would make things horrific. He didn’t want to lose a good work environment too.  

 

He sighed loudly, once more, and put his head back down on the table with a loud thwack. He should call Jamie. He wouldn’t call Nate, he would encourage this. Jamie didn’t like Landy. This would be better.  

 

So, he took out his phone and called Jamie with a soft sigh.  

 

There was a grunt and a hello from the other end of the call and Tyson sighed.  

 

“Jamie…” his voice was heavy.  

 

“What did you do?” Jamie asked softly.  

 

Tyson took a deep, calculated breath, and led off into his recount of the past few weeks and encounters with Gabe. Jamie was quiet and listened intently as Tyson spoke, even switching to FaceTime at one point so he could ‘see’ Tyson’s emotion. Tyson hadn’t been huge on that, but Jamie had been insistent. Now, as Tyson wrapped up the ‘emotional constipation’, Jamie gave him a look with those giant cow eyes and sighed.  

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, T. Literally, the biggest,” he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

Shock resonated over Tyson’s face as he squawked indignantly. “I am not!” 

 

“You really are, Tyson. He sat there, listening to you, letting you go on about  _ Dora _ and her  _ backpack _ and put up with you avoiding every piece of the conversation… and took the blame onto himself, that  _ he _ is emotionally constipated and working hard to share these things. Like, Tyson... we both know I don’t adore this guy - never have, never will - but like, he’s fucking trying.” 

 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” was all Tyson said.  

 

“Why? Because I’m being the voice of reason? Or because I’m calling you on your bullshit?” Jamie asked with a tip of his head.  

 

“Because, you’re agreeing with  _ Gabe _ .”

 

“Well, because you’re doing your thing where you play super pessimist and bring in the what ifs and buts, and all of that bullshit. Either you want to date this guy and be with him, in all means of the word, or you don’t. Literally pick one. Either one. Because as soon as you do, he has his answer, and you have yours, and you both know where to go from there. Shit or get off the pot, Barrie,” he said with a shrug.  

 

“But what if he leaves!” Tyson threw out in frustration. 

 

“But what if he stays, Tyson?” 

 

“Everybody leaves, Jamie…” his voice was soft, vulnerable.  

 

Jamie let out a snort, “Right, okay Payton; so everybody leaves. Leave with Gabe.”

 

Tyson let out a scoff, “You did  _ not _ just compare me to P. Sawyer. I am Brooke Davis to a tee.” 

 

“No, Tyson, you’re not. Brooke took chances and went after what she wanted. She didn’t let the jerks of the world keep her from good things. Let Gabe be your Julian then, if you identify with B. Davis. But really, You’re P. Sawyer fighting over Lucas, and it’s getting annoying. And you’re fighting with yourself.” 

 

“Tyler has fucking rubbed off on you and made you soft, Jamie,” Tyson grunted.  

 

“And don’t you fucking repeat that either, Four,” Jamie said with a pointed glare.  

 

“Fine. But mark my words: people always leave,” Tyson uttered.  

 

“Maybe people would stay if you quit pushing them away and actually let them have a reason to stay,” Jamie added with a pointed glare.  

 

“Ass! I’m trying to keep myself safe and you’re advocating me to get hurt!” 

 

“No, I’m telling you to quit hurting yourself and fucking trust yourself for once.  What’s the fucking point of keeping yourself ‘safe’ if all you’re doing is hurting yourself over and over again, huh? Nothing. Absolutely. Nothing.” Jamie shook his head. “Look, I gotta go, Seggy is waiting with the dogs… but figure your shit out Tyson. And maybe go back to therapy… you’re not you.” It was all he said before he let out a sigh and disconnected the call.  

 

Tyson growled loudly and flopped himself onto the sofa, overwhelmed and annoyed. Jamie was supposed to be on  _ his _ side. Not Gabe’s. He would call Nate but he’d probably be with EJ, and they’d tell him he was an idiot, too. And Colin refused to engage in these conversations. Called it ‘self preservation’ or some shit like that. Tyson didn’t know, he felt like it was a cop out.  

 

He was stuck. 

 

### 

 

Later that evening, Gabe was doing as he had said: making bacon wrapped chicken, steamed asparagus, and some incredible potatoes, taking his time, moving around the kitchen while he listened to some music. He was doubting Tyson would show up tonight, but that was okay. He had already lit the candles, turned on the twinkle lights in the backyard, had the patio door open to allow in the fresh air and essence of the night. If it was going to be just him and Zoey, Gabe thought, as he looked up at the clock. 7:00. No Tyson. Dinner was just about done, and he would be eating on the patio by himself. Which, he shouldn’t be surprised, really. He’d been hopeful though, that maybe, just maybe, Tyson would come for chocolate. He’d even gone to Bed Bath and Beyond and gotten one of the little chocolate melting pots, specifically for this purpose. He loved chocolate himself, but not like Tyson did. He’d even made eggless cookie dough, and now he was going to eat it all. Alone.  

  
  


He went out to the patio and put down a glass with wine and a glass with water, lit the candles on the table. He would wine and dine himself he’d decided, and continued to make his plate. He was putting the chicken on his plate, when there was a knock at the door. Soft, timid almost.  

 

Zoey was quick to the door, hopping around in excitement at the prospect of there being a new visitor to receive pets from for a while. Gabe softly told her to sit, waiting for her to calm before he opened the door.  

 

Tyson was standing with his back to the door, as if he was contemplating going back to his car.  

 

“Tys?” Gabe asked softly, startling the brunette as he turned quickly on the spot.  

 

“Hi, uhm, I… I dunno why I came... I shouldn’t have. I should go. I know I’m late and like, I should just,” he was gesturing towards his car and the sky and a couple of other places Gabe didn’t know why, but he was here.  

 

“No, you’re just in time, c’mon. Dinner just finished, come inside,” He slid to the side, waiting for Tyson to come in.  

 

The brunette tentatively stuck his head in, as if he was surveying the place, and Gabe chuckled, “Nothing is going to bite you… Zoey  _ is _ a licker, though.” 

 

Tyson realized he must look ridiculous, and came in through the door, watching Gabe quietly as he shut the door.  

 

“You could have just, come in, you know, I gave you the code for a reason, Tys. I’ve got nothing to hide from you,” he smiled softly and gestured for Tyson to follow him into the kitchen, where he pulled out another plate and bowl, as well as glasses.  

 

Tyson looked around in shock, before he glanced in the backyard, at the table, and all of the lights. Everything Gabe had said, was presented before him. “You really did do it all . . .” 

 

“Well yea, Tyson, I said I was going to and I keep my word,” he offered softly.  

 

“I can’t stay long, I just,” Tyson began.  

 

“You can stay as long as you’d like, Tyson. Here,” he handed him a plate of food and gestured him towards the patio. “Go sit down and I’ll bring you drinks.”  

 

Tyson wordlessly took the plate and moved to the table on the patio. Gabe had expected him to go as far as possible from him, but he didn’t. Instead, he sat down across from Gabe, looking at all of the lights in the yard again and taking in the abundance of candles on the table.  

 

When Gabe sat down with his own plate, Tyson looked over softly, “It looks good... I’m shocked you can cook... but you are a Landesnerd.” 

 

Humor, there it was again, but Gabe wasn’t going to call him on it. Not this time. “I’m surprising sometimes, Tyson,” he offered with a smile before gesturing at the plate. “Dig in, I’m starving.”  

 

Tyson nodded and began eating, finishing a glass of wine quicker than his food though. Gabe smiled softly and offered out the bottle to refill his glass. Tyson nodded and took another drink, looking around.  

 

“I won’t cut you off, Tys, you don’t have to hurry on the wine,” he chuckled softly. 

 

“I know, but I figure we’re going to have to talk about...  _ feelings _ again,” he said with a wrinkled nose. “So, a little liquid courage never hurt, right?” He offered a chuckle, then took another drink.  

 

Gabe didn’t comment, just smiled with a nod and continued to eat his chicken. He didn’t want to make Tyson feel uncomfortable tonight, he just wanted to let him feel safe, held, relaxed. If that meant he didn’t talk, then so be it, he would stay silent.   

 

They ate dinner quietly, just enjoying the night. After putting the dishes away, because Tyson  _ insisted _ , Gabe led Tyson down towards the wicker sofa in his backyard, a new addition, with a side table and a chocolate pot. He presented all of the dessert options, and Tyson laughed, “Thank you... you really didn’t have to go to this.”  

 

“I know. I wanted too,” Gabe smiled.  

 

Tyson nodded and took a sip from his wine glass, feeling relaxed, warm, content. He watched as Gabe dipped a pretzel, before he handed it to Tyson. He took it with a thank you, letting the chocolate cool and harden a bit before he took a bite.  

 

Gabe dipped pineapple for himself on a skewer, humming softly.   

 

“Why are you doing this?” Tyson asked after he finished his pretzel rod.  

 

“Because I want you to see that I really do care and I really do like you, and if words aren’t enough for now, than, so be it. I’ll show you. I can go scream it from the mountain top if I need too. I really like you and I care about you, and I want to see you happy,” he spoke matter of fact, before putting another piece of fruit onto his skewer.  

 

Tyson sighed and leaned back, “I know that like, I need to have this talk with you, but it’s really, terrifying, and I don’t... like, I don’t enjoy feeling this way? It’s like I’m naked in front of a thousand people and they’re all judging me. . .” 

 

“I understand,” Gabe said with a nod. “We don’t have to have this talk, Tyson. I’m not going to force you,” he offered.  

 

“I know… I just don’t feel like I’m good at telling people things.” 

 

“I hear that Tyson, and I feel like it could be good for you to have someone to talk to that you trusted. I personally struggle with being vulnerable, so, I appreciate where you’re coming from... I just, I think it would be an awesome resource for you to have someone to talk too. It doesn’t have to be me, just someone.”  

 

“How about Tyson?” 

 

“Josty?” 

 

“No, me,” Tyson said with a shrug.  

 

“I mean, you’re a great listener Tyson, you are, you pick up on the tiniest details of your friends’ lives and you’re so warm and compassionate with them. But you’re much kinder to them then you are yourself... I think maybe someone who you know won’t talk about what’s going on with you, or who isn’t a friend, someone who does professional listening.” 

 

“A shrink?” Tyson said with a chuckle. He leaned back onto the sofa, still space between him and Gabe, as he took another sip from his wine glass. He’d had quite a few and was more relaxed, but still competent.  

 

“If that’s what you want to call it... I call it professional listening.” 

 

“Yea, no thanks. Last time I tried that my shrink let me pour out my heart and soul, told me I was deflecting, and that he was moving to Africa,” he let out a long hoot of a snort, shaking his head before spearing a marshmallow in frustration.  

 

Gabe watched as Tyson fished it into the chocolate, then shoved it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.   

 

“Okay, but maybe, did it help  _ prior _ to Africa?” 

 

“I wouldn’t know... it was the first time I met with him,” Tyson grunted. He still didn’t understand why his therapist had accepted him, taken him for an intake, and  _ then _ told him he was moving to Africa, but ‘no worries, let me transfer you to Gina!’ No thanks, Kev.  

 

“Wow, that must have been frustrating for you, Tyson. I’m sorry that happened. I mean, I imagine a lot of therapists would reassure you they have no plans in moving to Africa, or leaving and transferring you,” Gabe offered with a soft glance in Tyson’s direction.  

 

“Mexico then. Or Jamaica. Basically everywhere without me, I scare them,” Tyson laughed, shaking his head.  

 

“Okay, but what if you asked if they were planning on staying with you through some sessions to let you unpack the bag? So you don’t have to carry it...” Gabe offered. 

 

“Right, but then they have a baby, or a partner gets a transfer, or get sick, all of those things,” Tyson shrugged. “You know, leave.”  

 

“I mean, those are all life events that happen, but generally people have nine months to plan for a baby and would be able to have time to transition or close if they were moving,” Gabe spoke softly.  

 

“Right, but it’s fine, Gabe, honestly, I don’t really need therapy, ” he shrugged, spearing a piece of cake with a vengeance, crumbs flying in all directions.  

 

“So uhm, I hear that, but you’re not really selling this whole not needing therapy thing. I hear a lot of catastrophizing,” Gabe smiled small, taking his own pretzel to dip.  

 

Tyson snorted with a roll of his eyes, “Don’t use therapy terms on me, Landesnerd.” 

 

Gabe smiled softly, “Okay. So you’re a dog, sitting in his house on fire, saying “it’s fine.” Are you going to die in your house fire or do something about it?” 

 

“I’m cross-trained, Gabriel, I’ll put out the fire, thanks,” he snorted, shaking his head.  

 

“Awesome! Therapy is like putting out the fire... without hurting yourself,” Gabe smiled. “Plus, how do you think I  _ know _ therapy buzzwords?” 

 

Tyson let out a long bark of laughter, “Stop it, Landesnerd. Could you just let me be without genuine insight for a while? I’m totally at peace with that. You probably googled my symptoms today and have me diagnosed with an attachment disorder or something already.” 

 

Gabe offered him a smile, shaking his head in amusement, “Are you though, Tyson? At peace? And come on, it’s not up to me to diagnose you or figure out symptoms or stuff. I just think you could get a lot of good out of having a therapist to vent this shit and let it all out. And let’s be honest, Tys,” he added. “Neither myself or our friends are the best resources. We all have the emotional range of a teaspoon.”  

 

“Hey! Carl is sensitive, don’t take away his tablespoon!” 

 

Gabe shifted, shaking his head, “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute; otherwise this deflecting with humor would get old really quickly.” 

 

“Hey, it’s better than like meth or cocaine?” Tyson offered with a wiggly, goofy-eyed smile. 

 

The blonde just shook his head, laughing, “I don’t have anything else to offer, Tyson. I just think, one session, maybe you’d like a therapist and feel like you could talk about the heavy shit. Would you try? Just one? I can’t force you and I wouldn’t. I just, as a friend, I think it would be good for you.” 

 

Tyson got serious, looking down at the wine glass in his hands, thumbs rolling over the stem.   “Just a friend?” 

 

Gabe looked over with deep blue eyes, “Whatever you need or want me to be.” 

 

There was a pregnant pause as Tyson finished the rest of his wine before he set the glass down on the table, hands moving to fidget with the string on his shirt. “Hypothetically,  _ if _ I were to go, would you take me for ice cream?” 

 

Pure joy and amusement fell onto Gabe’s face as he looked in Tyson’s direction, “Tell you what, If you go, I’ll take you for ice cream and buy you stock in Dairy Queen take homes,  _ and _ lava cake.” 

 

Tyson smiled with a giggle, “Kay.”  

 

Gabe just grinned, watching as Tyson let out a long, deep, cleansing breath he’d been holding. Tyson put his glass and skewer down, and flung himself into Gabe’s side, knocking the built man gently. With a smile, Gabe wrapped his arm around Tyson, “I did offer snuggles, huh?” 

 

“Yep… and a movie…  so I’m here for that. And some sugar,” he winked.  

 

“Okay, well, I can provide all of that, and there’s  _ plenty  _ of sugar,” he gestured towards the table.  

 

Tyson shook his head, looking up at Gabe with big, thoughtful brown eyes. He pointed towards his lips, “This sugar.”  

 

Gabe giggled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Tyson’s lips. He didn’t know what they were doing, or where they were going, but he could tell Tyson was going to try. If there was ice cream involved, there was intent.  


	14. Chapter 14

 

As per arranged, Gabe picked Tyson up a non-descript location, a few weeks later. They hadn’t discussed therapy again, but they had been going out and doing “Fun” stuff together. They got hot and heavy multiple times, with some heavy petting, but Gabe would stop them before they got too far. He wasn’t going to let Tyson get emotionally destroyed at this point. He was still ambivalent about making out with Tyson, simply of the fact that if Tyson didn’t want this, he didn’t want it to seem like he was doing the leaving.  

 

Today though, he was focusing on the moment, and afternoon with Tyson. (His own therapist thought he was being quite logical in said situation). He sat quietly in the car, waiting for Tyson to come out of wherever it was he had been. Gabe had looked up the address, but it was a building full of various offices that would totally make sense in Tyson’s life, so he couldn’t question too much.  

 

He was started when there was a knock on the window and Tyson waiting outside. He unlocked the door and smiled at Tyson when he slid into the passenger seat. “Hi Gabe,” he grinned before he leaned over the console and pressed a peck to Gabe’s cheek.  

 

“Well, hello to you too, Chippy Chipper,” he grinned.  

 

“Hiya. So,” he offered out a piece of paper to Gabe with a grin.  

 

“What’s this?” Gabe asked confused. 

 

“Just read it, please?” Tyson asked with a coy smile.  

 

Gabe nodded and glanced down at the paper, eyes fluttering over the stationary and design on the top. He read through the letter, face growing into a big smile, the kind that shone to his eyes even.  

 

“Tyson,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m  _ so _ proud of you.”  

 

Tyson was all but vibrating in his seat, smile radiating for miles. “Three sessions? That’s amazing! I’m  _ so _ proud of you, Tyson,” Gabe beamed at Tyson.  

 

“I would have taken your word, you didn’t have to have your therapist write me a letter, but this is like, can we stick this on your fridge? I’m so proud of you, babe!” He offered excitedly, but then realized what he had said, freezing.  

 

Tyson grinned, not phased. “Thank you! I’m ignoring the twinge of discomfort in my stomach at that word, and enjoying that you see me as that way.”   

 

“Yea?” Gabe asked with a grin.  

 

“Yea! Now take me to Dairy Queen, Viking!” Tyson pumped his fist celebratorily and all Gabe could do was grin.  

 

“With pleasure, Tys, with pleasure.” 

 

###

 

Shifts tended to run long and boring or long and intense. Today, was the latter. They had all been called out three times now, and this most recent call had been the most horrific of all. Tyson was occupied with his duties, while the fire and rescue crew worked through a building. He was moving over to wait with his stretcher, having shifted and transitioned more people through triage than they usually did, taking a bit of a breather while he waited.  

 

He made the mistake though, of getting too close to EJ and his damn radio. He heard Jared call for everybody out in a flurry and saw the flashover from the window, the glass shattering out from the burst. He quickly looked around, counting heads, numbers, uniforms. EJ was doing the same, Tyson noticed, taking stock of his fire guys, but where was Gabe to do the same for rescue? That was when he noticed EJ had moved away from Tyson, listening to his radio, gesturing to Jared, and making a horrified expression. Tyson wasn’t stupid - he knew Gabe was nowhere to be found. That’s when, he saw a shadow come from the door, a howl of pain from a man, and Colin rushing forward as Bourque burst into the grass, coughing, spatting, and unable to catch his breath.  

 

Tyson knew it was go time for him, he had to put his mind on autopilot as he went through the stabilization part of his job. His actions were on automatic, thoughts blocked, as he tried to not let his mind get the worst of him. He was  _ not _ going to let himself catastrophize in that moment. He had someone in front of him, who desperately needed medical care for those burns. He worked his way efficiently through his protocols, loading up this time with Bourque, as another bus arrived on scene, Tyson and Colin headed to the hospital with this one.  

 

The minutes flickered through like seconds, turning into what felt like hours with Bourque, keeping him as calm and stable as he could, reassuring him, and then the transfer. He’d tried to listen to his own radio, now back to the present, but he heard nothing that was comprehensible to him. The transition of transferring, paperwork, and getting back to the house, was all too much for Tyson. With the scene armed with medics, his and Colin’s bus was restocked at the hospital, called out to a car accident, and off they went.  

 

Tyson was grateful for the distraction, almost, as he stabilized and followed through his motions, doing his job efficiently. He was present in the moment, not allowing himself to dissociate like he wanted to. He just needed to know Gabe was okay, that he wasn’t in the flashover path. But he didn’t know. He wouldn’t know until he got to the house, and the guys were back.  

 

It felt like forever before they got back. Colin was quiet, obviously in the same mindset as Tyson, but for different reasons. Tyson was quick to get out, paying no mind to anything else, as soon as they were parked on the apparatus floor. He saw the rescue truck and the fire truck which meant everybody was back. He quickly walked through the normal areas the guys would be, not finding Gabe. There was a somber tone to the room, and that was terrifying to Tyson as he took in the area around them, looking and counting.  

 

Nate was moving towards him with a serious look in his eye, and Tyson couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do this. He stormed down the hall, going towards quarters. Paperwork. Gabe was efficient in his paperwork, that’s probably where he was. He got to Gabe’s quarters and he wasn’t there, chair was empty. Okay, not the living room. Not his quarters. Kitchen. Tyson stormed that way, mind rolling through all kinds of chaotic thoughts, when he ran into Jared.  

 

“Hey, Barrie, doing alright?” 

 

“Oh? Yea, I’m fine, just fine, gonna head and grab some water, feeling a little dehydrated,” he offered with a forced smile.  

 

“How’s Bourque?” 

 

“Oh, he was okay when we left, some burns and some definite scarring will be left, but he should be right as rain, Sir,” Tyson offered with forced enthusiasm.  

 

Jared nodded and clapped Tyson’s shoulder, “Very well, carry on.” 

 

Tyson nodded and all but ran down the hall towards the kitchen, only to find it empty. He was about to cry if he didn’t find Gabe, and he couldn’t face anybody. So, where did Tyson do his best crying? He headed towards the showers.  


	15. Chapter 15

 

He was starting to feel overwhelmed when he ran smack dab into a firm, toned, warm body.  Brown eyes flickered up, as Tyson met blue, and his heart felt like it broke right then and there.  

 

Gabe. 

 

Tyson felt a crash of relief as he let himself fall into the man, clinging to him. He was still wet from the shower, t-shirt clinging to his body, hair a mess, a soft bruise starting on his cheek.  Tyson flung his arms around Gabe and an “oof” fell from the blonde man’s throat as he caught Tyson in shock. He let out a shrill gasp and all but leapt. 

 

“You okay?” Gabe asked with a soft chuckle.  

 

Relief flashed across Tyson’s face as he held himself to Gabe’s torso, keeping him close. He was unable to word right then, instead just held himself tightly to Gabe, clinging to him like the only lifeline in the world. He didn’t let go for quite a while, and Gabe, while enjoying the closeness, was still confused. 

 

With a deep breath, Tyson looked up at Gabe.

 

“I thought you got caught,” Tyson uttered softly, while Gabe held him with firm hands, rubbing his back gently, rocking back and forth instinctively.  

 

“What? Where?” Gabe asked gently, leaning down into Tyson, whispering in his hair, aware that Tyson was having an emotional moment.

 

“At the house I, Jared called all out and you didn’t come out,” Tyson sputtered, in disbelief that Gabe was there, tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.  

 

“I came out the back with someone in the alley, there was a doggo and a little old man,” Gabe added softly. “I”m okay, Tyson, I promise.” 

 

Tyson sniffled tears rolling then, hugging himself tighter to Gabe, “I was so afraid, the whole time, I kept hoping you would come out or radio, and you didn’t, and then…” he trailed off. Tyson was remembering Bourque coming out, and how he thought it was Gabe, all of the feelings washing over him, his emotions coming up intensely.  

 

Gabe held him close, tightly, securely, “I’m okay, Tyson. I promise, I’m okay.” 

 

The shorter man stayed attached to Gabe, trying to soothe himself, keeping himself grounded as he did deep breathing and reminded himself that Gabe was okay, totally okay. Minus a bruise, but okay.  

 

“Tys?” Gabe asked softly, noting the way Tyson’s breathing was hitching and the warm wetness on his neck. Was he crying?

 

“Just,” Tyson sputtered, hugging him tighter. “Gimme a second... I can’t word.”  

 

Gabe nodded and smiled into Tyson’s curls, holding him closer. It may have been awkward for some folks to have a crying Tyson in their arms, but for Gabe it meant therapy was working, and Tyson was starting to feel again.  

 

“I’m safe, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easy,” he added softly. 

 

“I... am feeling really overwhelmed right now and I’m not sure how to handle it,” Tyson spoke timidly, finally being vulnerable with Gabe. 

 

“Okay, that’s normal, Tyson, it was a scary situation. Your emotions and feelings are all valid,” he nodded. 

 

Tyson sniffed and pulled back, breathing hitched through his work up, before popping Gabe on the shoulder lightly, “Why didn’t you say you were okay on the radio!” 

 

Gabe chuckled, holding Tyson back to him, “I was bringing out a victim, Tyson… I didn’t realize you were worried, or I would have said something.” 

 

The shorter man gently pushed his fist into Gabe’s chest, “Why do I feel like this, Gabe?” 

 

“Cause you care,” Gabe answered softly, eyes cast down on the top of Tyson’s head as he continued his emotional moment.  

 

“I don’t like how I feel,” Tyson said, breaths starting to regulate as he paced his breathing.  

 

“Is it because you feel, or because you realize what that means?” Gabe asked gently.  

 

“Both!” Tyson commented, hiding his face again.  

 

The blonde let out a soft chuckle, but continued to reaffirm Tyson, keeping him held securely and stroking down his back gently.  

 

“What is this horrible feeling, Gabe?” he asked again.  

 

“Affection, worry, relief, irritation, all wrapped into one would be my guess,” Gabe offered.  

 

“It’s horrible…” Tyson barked out, pulling back as he wiped his face gently. “I’m slobbering all over like a child.” 

 

“It’s okay, Tys. I’m relieved,” he smiled.  

 

“Relieved?” Tyson asked confused as he tried to pull himself together.  

 

“Yea, you’re having feelings and emotions, it’s very normal,” he smiled softly and leaned down, after looking around quickly. He pressed a soft kiss to Tyson’s cheek, “It’s attractive.” 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, “Only you would find me attractive this way.”  

 

“And don’t you forget that,” Gabe added with a wink. “Okay, are you okay? I need to go do some paperwork...” 

 

He nodded, looked around carefully for people and then leaned up and kissed Gabe’s corner of his mouth. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  

 

Gabe beamed at Tyson, nodded, and headed down the hall, feeling worthy. Tyson watched him walk off, relief flooding through his chest, along with an overwhelming sensation of a new feeling. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he would talk to Claire about that next week.  


	16. Chapter 16

Tyson’s scare of Gabe being harmed had been a pivotal point in his and Gabe’s relationship, or lack thereof. Tyson had realized in that moment that he absolutely could not imagine if something were to happen to Gabe, how he would handle it. He also could not imagine feeling this way - it was almost surreal for Tyson to understand. He had talked to Claire about his situation and they had done a lot of digging and resourcing, and Tyson knew what it meant now. He was still working on the feeling comfortable with it part, but he  _ knew _ it wasn’t a horrible thing to feel this way. In fact, it was kind of nice.  

 

Generally, Gabe was the one to plan things for the two of them, so when Tyson had asked him late one afternoon if he wanted to come over for the evening, Gabe was shocked and had obviously said yes. He had supposed to be hanging out with EJ, but ditched those plans for the sheer fact that Tyson was taking an initiative in their relationship.  

 

Now, Gabe found himself sitting on the sofa in Tyson’s living room, while he waited for the man to come out of his bedroom. He had insisted he was ‘just about’ ready an hour ago.  

 

When Tyson did come out of his bedroom finally, Gabe smiled broadly. Per usual, Tyson had donned a pair of skinny jeans that clung to his ass in the most delicious manner that had Gabe feeling some sort of way.  

 

“Okay, ready now,” Tyson said with a smile.  

 

“Okay,” Gabe nodded, standing up as Tyson gestured. “I thought we were just hanging out tonight…”

 

“We are going out. I’m taking you out. You’ve done all of the work in this...” he paused, trying to find a comfortable word. “Department. So tonight I am going for it, and hopefully we have fun.” He added with a wink.  

 

“I’m sure whatever you have planned with be awesome, Tys,” Gabe offered, excited at the prospect of Tyson having planned them a date. 

 

“Okay, well, It’s like, a progressive date, sort of. I have us a bunch of stops planned and some fun things outlined, but like, if there’s something you don’t wanna do,” he gestured.  

 

Gabe just grinned, “I want to do everything you have planned, Tys.” 

 

“Really?” Tyson asked with a grin.  

 

“Yea,” he nodded.  

 

“Okay, cool!” Tyson gestured and opened the door, “Our Uber is here!”  

 

Gabe chuckled and followed Tyson out to the Uber, sliding in the back with him. The drive was nice, full of small talk and Tyson blushing, something that Gabe found to be so endearing. He couldn’t believe how precious it was to be honest.  

 

When they rolled up to the first stop, Tyson smiled and got out, waiting for Gabe and led him inside. Gabe hadn’t known where the were, but saw the sign and grinned, “This is awesome! I’ve always wanted to try Bad Axe!”  

 

“Yea? Well, this is where we’re going to start with a few drinks and some throwing. We get an hour in the booth and then we get to go on to the next stop,” he grinned.  

 

Gabe nodded, genuinely excited for the date and to see what all Tyson had planned for them. He also loved how giddy Tyson appeared in the whole situation. It was great to see him being so invested in this adventure.   

 

Tyson told the clerk who they were and were then led to a throwing lane with a fridge with Tyson’s name on the front, “Okay, so there’s some beer and wine in the fridge, you can pick whichever you want, and then I have a crudite platter in there as well.”  

 

Tyson’s cheeks were rosey as he spoke to Gabe, obviously aware that he had put a lot of effort and thought into this whole date situation. The blonde smiled sweetly, nodding his head in agreement.  

 

“Awesome,” he moved to the fridge while the staff went to get protocols forms, and the like. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle, smiling as he saw Tyson had gotten his favorites. “Whatchu want, Tys?”  

 

“Uhm, there’s a raspberry ale in there, I’d like to try that,” he spoke softly, almost timidly.  

 

Gabe nodded and grabbed Tyson’s as well, standing up with a pop of his knees as he offered the bottle out to Tyson, before bending back down to grab the crudite tray, setting it on top of the fridge with a smile. His favorites lined the platter and he couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness of the gesture.  

 

Tyson was avoiding eye contact like the plague, taking the drink without a word. He smiled and watched as Gabe helped himself to a few olives. Tyson was feeling proud, and it was a new and unusual experience, but he wasn’t sad about it. In fact, he felt, good about it. Really good.  

 

They were saved from the silence though by the staff member coming over and going through instructors, waivers, and the like. Gabe stood close to Tyson, but not touching him, giving him any and all space that he may have needed to get through the night and their date.  

 

Tyson waited until they were done with all the paperwork and then glanced at Gabe, “So... I’m hopeful as fuck that I don’t maim you or me…”  

 

Gabe laughed, shaking his head with a smile, “You’re going to do great, I’m sure of it, and if you do maim one of us... you’re a paramedic so we’re fine.” 

 

“Oh good, I’m glad you have so much confidence in this,” Tyson giggled.  

 

Gabe just beamed, “I have a lot of confidence in you, Tyson.”  

 

Grinning, Tyson picked up the ax, and promptly dropped it onto the floor, cheeks flushing bright red in horror. 

 

Gabe smirked, “Still confident, even with that.”  

 

Tyson sputtered but smiled softly, shaking his head. “You give me way too much credit.”  

 

Gabe shook his head, sighing, “Nah. You just don’t give yourself enough.”  

 

Avoiding the conversation totally then, Tyson just faced forward with his ax and gave it a whirl. He was amazed at how hard it was actually and how horrible he was at this, as his ax spiraled forward and fell in front of the target. Wow.   

 

Gabe, of course, smiled and was nothing but supportive. Tyson was unimpressed with himself, but stood back and took a drink , munching on some carrots as Gabe gave it a try. Of course, the perfect, blonde, beautiful hunk of a man did great and hit the board, his ax sticking and gaining him points.  

 

Tyson scoffed, “Of course. You’re probably a pro at this, right?”  

 

Gabe shook his head, “No, this is my first try! Beginning luck.” 

 

With a shake of his head, Tyson continued to eat his carrot, watching Gabe with careful eyes as the man moved forward to collect his ax. If Tyson stared maybe a bit longer than he should have, oh well. But, perhaps Gabe was spending a little extra time with his perfect ass in the air as well.  

 

“C’mon Landesnerd, we know you have a great ass, step it up now,” Tyson teased. 

 

Gabe smirked and came over towards Tyson with a grin, leaning in towards Tyson, invading his space. Tyson was certain that Gabe was going to kiss him, his heart was fluttering in his chest, he was so ready, his eyes were even fluttering shut. He took a moment and absorbed the movement, the way Gabe was ever present, the smell of his cologne, the way his shoulder pressed against Tyson’s, and then Gabe reached behind him and took a sugar pea.    

 

Disappointment covered Tyson’s face as he watched Gabe step back and eat the vegetable with a smirk. He totally knew what he was doing, and that was frustrating, too. Tyson grunted and took a pull from his drink to drown his sorrows.  

 

“S’matter, Tys?” Gabe asked with a chuckle.  

 

“Nothing,” the brunette said softly.  

 

“You sure?” he questioned, mischievous grin on his face.  

 

“Yep,” Tyson added with a smirk. Two could play this game.  

 

He grabbed his ax after placing down his bottle, and moved to the throwing line. Gabe watched with a smile, eyes intent on Tyson as he stretched a bit this time, before he prepared to throw the ax. There was a look of concentration on his face as he calculated his next move. Gabe pulled his phone out with a smile, snapping a quick shot of Tyson, unbeknownst to him. He had his tongue out a little bit, which, okay Mikko Jr., but it was cute. 

 

Tyson took a deep breath, before hurling the ax at the board, eyes widening in excitement as he saw that he’d hit a scoring area,  _ and _ that his ax stuck. He did this little excited shake, that Gabe honestly had no description for except... precious. 

 

He felt his heart flutter, smile grow on his face, as he watched Tyson do a little bit of a celebratory shoulder roll before he turned and faced Gabe with a big smile.  

 

“Nice, Tys,” he grinned and lifted his fist out to give Tyson a fist pound.  

 

Tyson beamed as he brushed their knuckles, before moving to retrieve his ax. Gabe watched him, so happy to see Tyson so happy.  

 

They continued on with their ax throwing for the allotted hour, before Tyson declared it was time to move onto their next stop. Gabe was more than happy to go along with whatever Tyson had planned, literally feeling overjoyed at how much effort Tyson had put into this date night.  

 

The ride to 16th street was quiet as Tyson and Gabe rode, but comfortably so. Neither one of them was trying to force any noise or conversation. They were relaxed and comfortable, and Tyson couldn’t have asked for anything better. It was nice to feel like he could just “be” with Gabe. Gabe would have agreed that there was something so real about their ability to relax and enjoy each other’s company. He was enjoying their time when the car stopped and Tyson was getting out, waiting for Gabe with his hand outstretched. 

 

Not usually one for getting excited over little things like that, Gabe found himself ecstatic at the sheer thought that Tyson wanted to hold his hand. He eagerly offered his hand out after shutting the car door and thanking their driver, before he started walking with Tyson.   

 

“Where to next, Brutes?” Gabe asked with a grin.  

 

“Bowling and dinner,” Tyson reported, a grin on his face. 

 

“Perfect, I hope you’re ready to get your butt kicked,” Gabe winked cockily and squeezed Tyson’s hand gently, lacing their fingers together, as they walked towards Lucky Strike.  

 

Tyson just laughed, shaking his head with a smile, “You wish, Landesnerd.”  

 

Gabe grinned, so happy and content with how today was going, before he followed Tyson through the door held for them. Tyson led him to the check in desk and gave them his name and card, then shoe size, before pointing at Gabe, who gave his as well.  

 

“You know what they say,” Tyson said, “Big feet…”

 

Gabe winked seductively with a smirk, before Tyson finished, forking his shoes at him.  

 

“Big shoes.”  

 

Gabe laughed and took his shoes, before following the shorter man to their lane that had the reserved sign. Tyson had obviously gone to a lot of work for this and he was feeling absolutely like a king right now. Tyson was using all of his new coping skills, and it was showing.  

 

“So,” he said as he sat and started swapping out shoes. “Do you have a bowling name?” 

 

Tyson scoffed, “Do  _ I _ have a bowling name? Heck yes ,I do… the question is, do  _ you _ have a bowling name?” 

 

“Of course,” Gabe smirked, standing up and moving to the screen for adding their names. “What’s it gonna be?” he asked with a wink. 

 

“T-Legend,” Tyson said with a smirk.  

 

Gabe had a look of confusion and amusement as he scoffed, “Well, then. I’m Big Boy.”

 

Tyson gave a look of amused confusion, but shrugged with a laugh, “Whatever helps you feel better.” 

 

Gabe laughed, winking at Tyson before he stood to pick his ball. Tyson was already placing his into the retrieval area, watching Gabe with a smirk. Gabe was about to make a balls comment but the waitress came over and saved them just in time. Tyson ordered his drink and waited for Gabe, before she meandered off again. “So I have it planned for us to eat here, too... so pick whatchu want, then when she brings drinks we can order.” Tyson gave a proud grin to Gabe, obviously pleased with himself.  

 

“You spent a lot of work on this, I’m super impressed,” Gabe grinned.  

 

“Maybe, but totally worth it already,” He added with a grin before nodding towards the lane. “Alright,  _ Big Boy _ , show me whatcha got…” 

 

Gabe grinned, winking with a smile, before he picked his ball up and went to address the lane and begin. Tyson watched him with a smile, enjoying their time together more with each passing second.  

 

“Hey, Landesnerd, are you sure you can bowl in those pants? They seem… pretty tight,” Tyson quipped with a grin.   

 

Gabe scoffed and proceeded to show Tyson that he could indeed bowl in those pants, even if maybe it was a gutter ball, well who cares.

 

“Oh jeez, Gabe. Your pants are so tight you can’t even keep your ball in line,” Tyson scoffed, teasing with a big smile.  

 

Gabe shrugged with a wink, “Let’s see you do better.” 

 

“Absolutely,” Tyson added with a grin, standing up and taking his ball. “I’ll even do it like you,” he cackled, imitating Gabe and his gorilla walk for his last frame, before throwing the ball with a triumphant grin as it hit the pins, knocking them all down with a crash.  

 

Tyson made a little jump in excitement, spinning around to face Gabe with a triumphant expression. “How about that? I’m an absolute  _ Legend _ .” 

 

Gabe laughed and took a drink, shaking his head, “You’re something alright.” 

 

Tyson slid into the seat by Gabe, sides pressed together as he took a drink of his own, “Admit it! I’m a legend.” 

 

“Okay, you can be a legend of something, maybe dessert,” Gabe said with a beaming smile, eyes glimmering on Tyson as he watched the man pop a bite of their appetizer into his mouth, ball balanced in one hand while he waited for the pins to reset. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Gabe asked Tyson in a soft voice as he watched his Adam's apple bob.  

 

“Are you able?” Tyson retorted with a devilish grin. 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Gabe rephrased, “May I kiss you, Tyson Barrie?” 

 

Tyson giggled with a sweet smile, leaning into Gabe with a nod, “Please do.” 

 

Gabe smiled ever so softly and closed the gap with a soft kiss on Tyson’s lips. Tyson knew that it was a pretty chaste kiss, and he wasn’t expecting much, but what he felt, was incredible. His skin tingled, eyes shut, heart fluttered, and skin flushed over his cheeks. When Gabe pulled back with a smile, eyes shimmering on Tyson as he nuzzled his nose against his. 

 

Normal people would have smiled or kissed Gabe again, but not Tyson, he promptly dropped his bowling ball onto his foot with a howl. Gabe was quick to jump back and catch the loose ball on the floor as it rolled, while Tyson began hopping up and down like a complete idiot.  

 

Gabe tried to not laugh, holding onto Tyson’s ball as he got it put into the retriever while he looked over at the funny man. “Tys, buddy, you okay?” Gabe asked with full intent of not laughing. 

 

“Of fucking course I’m not okay, Gabe, I dropped the bowling ball on my toe after you… accosted me with your… your sugar lips,” he snorted, jumping still.  

 

“Tyson, sit down, lemme, just, here,” he tried to not giggle as Tyson attracted attention from others who stared with smirks on their face.  

 

“I’m fine! It’s fine. Everybody, I’m fine. Hand me my ball, Gabe, I gotta bowl and show you I’m still awesome,” he choked out, taking his ball as Gabe hesitantly handed it out.  

 

He limped up to the line and threw his ball, straight into the gutter with a mumbled ‘fuck’. 

 

Gabe bit his lip and attempted to keep his composure as Tyson flopped down into his chair and forked a bite of macaroni, “Not a word, Landeskog.” Was all he said as he ate his macaroni.   Gabe gave him a smile and a nod, and headed towards the lane to throw his last ball. 

 

Tyson was swapping out his shoes when Gabe came back and sat down beside him to do the same. “Really, Tys, are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine, just bruised my toe and ego,” he snorted. 

 

Gabe nodded and chuckled softly as he changed his shoes back. “So, what’s next on this night’s adventure?” They had appetizers, main course, and now, he assumed, they would go for dessert of some sort. Knowing Tyson, it was probably going to be Dairy Queen, which Gabe was all for. However, when Tyson smirked and said painting, Gabe was shocked.  

 

“What?” Gabe chuckled. 

 

“Yea, painting and wine,” he grinned sweetly as he stood, taking his and Gabe’s shoes as they headed back towards the counter.  

 

“I don’t know why you’re being so...weird, but it’s cute,” Gabe was absolutely living for this night. Tyson had obviously put so much time and effort into their plans and Gabe felt like he was so special with the fact that Tyson had gone to all of this work to plan what was already one of the best dates he had ever been on in his life. 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes at Gabe’s comment, and off they went to the Uber waiting for them. Initially, Tyson had planned on taking Gabe to a sip and paint studio, but then he realized, there would be people, and if he was going to do this night right, he needed to keep himself in check so he didn’t go all weirdo on poor Gabe.  

 

By the time they got to Tyson’s house, he was normal, and had scooted closer to Gabe in the car on this ride than previously. He didn’t know why, but he felt a little more relaxed, maybe it was all of the booze, who really knew anymore.  

 

When they pulled up in front of his house, Tyson grinned and opened the door, waiting for Gabe to get out before he nodded towards the gate to the yard. He led Gabe into the back where the patio and deck were situated with a table and two canvas’ with brushes, paints, aprons, and a mountain of desserts, wines, beers, the like. He was planning on giving Gabe a boozy dessert and some beautiful artwork, or some corny shit like that. He wasn’t sure what the tagline was yet.  

 

Gabe took it all in with a chuckle, shaking his head, “This is… not what I expected. I...when do we get naked?” 

 

Tyson rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Oh my gosh, don’t ruin dessert, gross.” He winked at Gabe with a chuckle, and moved up to the patio, gesturing for Gabe to follow.  

 

“I got some aprons, so you didn’t ruin whatever $600 shirt you have on tonight,” he gestured at Gabe’s torso with a smirk.  

 

“It’s not a $600 shirt, Tys, it’s just not a Queen t-shirt either,” he laughed, shaking his head.  

 

“Oh my god, shut up Landesnerd, Queen is classic. You have shit taste,” Tyson said with a scoff, before he gestured towards the dessert table and beverage table. “Take your pick.”  

 

Gabe laughed, “Are you a flight attendant?” He mimicked Tyson’s gesture of his arm, with a laugh, but did get himself a brownie with what appeared to be caramel sauce and some ice cream.  

 

Tyson made a guffaw noise, before he slapped Gabe’s ass with a chuckle and went inside to grab the glasses that Kerf had miraculously forgotten when he set this up for them. (Tyson was paying Kerf a shit ton to do all of his set up, and keep his mouth shut, but it was totally worth it.) 

 

After pouring drinks and getting his own cookie dough concoction, Tyson sat down at the canvas across from Gabe with an impish smirk. It matched his ears, at least, that’s what Gabe thought as he glanced over at Tyson with a smile.  

 

“You have this ridiculous look on your face, and I can’t tell if you like poisoned my food, or like, gave me something weird or what, but like get that weird ass look off your face, you little Keebler Elf,” Gabe said with a laugh, gesturing wildly before scooping some ice cream into his mouth.  

 

“Keebler Elf?!” Tyson asked in shock, “Is it my ears?!” He was starting to panic a little bit now, self-conscious about his little elf ears. 

 

Gabe snorted and shook his head, “It’s that you’re short, and have all kinds of desserts... like the Keebler Elves. Calm down.”  

 

Tyson scoffed, but ignored his thoughts of self-doubt. Gabe was being honest with him, he could trust him. If maybe he chose that moment to drown his feelings with a bit of dessert wine? Well, so be it. 

 

“So, what are we painting?” Gabe asked. 

 

“Whatever you want, you paint something for me and Imma paint something for you,” Tyson said with a wicked grin. 

 

“Disclaimer, I’m not artistic, so I’m sorry in advance,” Gabe nodded and picked up a brush, shaking his head. Art was not his forte, but hopefully it didn’t just turn out a brown blob. “Tyson, the look you’re giving me... are you painting a dick?” 

 

“I am offended, Gabriel!” Tyson said in fake shock, rolling his eyes.   

 

And that was when it got weird; they were both quiet, intently working on their canvas’, and probably drinking more wine than was necessary.  

 

“What the fuck, Tys? You’re being so quiet,” Gabe said with a laugh.  

 

So far, Tyson had learned, that when Gabe got tipsy, he got mouthier than normal, and used Fuck a lot, and Tyson, he was okay with it. “Uhm, I’m concentrating, assmunch.”  

 

Gabe scoffed as if he was offended, but really was smirking, “Assmunch? Really? Can’t think of anything better?” 

 

“Well, do you prefer… butt faced miscreant?” Tyson asked with a tip of his head, mouth held intently as he drew on his canvas. 

 

“Butt-faced miscreant?!” Gabe asked, eyes widening, “Where do you even come up with that?” 

 

Tyson let out a long sigh of annoyance and waved his hand, “Listen, Landesnerd, we’re going to need to get your pop culture up to date. It’s a Rory to Logan comment, and they’re like, the cutest, so we’ll need to work on that.”  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, before concentrating back on his canvas and his drink.  

 

At one point, Gabe wanted to look at Tyson’s so far, but was shocked when he was told ‘no!’ and to sit back down, that it wasn’t ready yet. Gabe made a comment about Tyson being a bit ‘anal retentive’ and that only got him a glare and mention of ‘I’ll show you anal retentive’.  Which, okay Tyson, you go on with your cute bad self, was all Gabe could think. 

They were both quiet for a bit, which again Gabe thought was weird, but he took it as Tyson was really into it. “Tys, can you like, turn on some music or something? It’s weird having you be quiet,” he said with a chuckle.  

 

“Fiiiine, but I get to pick what we listen too, I cannot handle any Abba right now,” Tyson gave him a pointed stare, before getting up to grab the Bluetooth speaker off his counter. “And don’t you even try to look at my painting, I will know, Landy.” He once again, gave a serious brow risen expression, before disappearing.  

 

Gabe couldn’t help but chuckle. Tyson was taking this seriously and while it was precious, it was so out of character. But, he didn’t say anything, instead he listened to Tyson’s weird alternative music choices, which he ribbed him for, of course, but was able to convince Tyson to play some Elton John. So, he was okay with that, as well.  

 

A while later, Tyson was stretching after he dropped his brush into the little bowl of water for rinsing. “Okay... I’ve done it. It’s a masterpiece.”  

 

“I think I’m done, too, Tys,” Gabe said with a grin.  

 

“Cool... as soon as I spray it with sealant... I’ll let you see it,” he giggled and finished the last of his wine.  

 

Gabe nodded with a grin, “I can’t wait.” 

 

But wait they did. It felt like forever before they got their canvas’ sprayed and ready to go, mainly because Tyson was being a bit ridiculous. Gabe held his up, but Tyson shut his eyes and put a hand out, “Lemme go first, please?” 

 

Gabe chuckled and agreed, curious as to why Tyson was being so weird lately. Things had been fine until about fifteen minutes ago, now he was just being... weird.  

 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Tyson said with a smile. He quickly turned his canvas and set it on the easel in front of Gabe. “Kay, open your eyes!”

 

Gabe opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight in front of him. There was a lot of white space, but the cutest little caricature pears in bow ties were holding stick hands, with the biggest smiles, and a heart between them. Underneath the pears, in lettering it said “we make the best pear, boyfran.” 

 

“Tys…” Gabe looked up at the brunette man with big, clear, blue eyes.  

 

“Be my boyfran?” Tyson asked softly.  

 

Gabe beamed, “Of course, boyfriend.” 

 

He stood up and kissed Tyson, pulling him close against his torso, arms wrapping around him securely. Maybe it wasn’t the most picture perfect moment, but to Gabe? It felt 100% authentic and real. He had been trying so hard to stay patient and allow Tyson to be in control of this, and now, here they were. Tyson wanted Gabe to be his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait to show him just what all that meant.  

 

Tyson grinned sweetly up at Gabe, kissing him again, so glad that there was literally nobody  who could be paying them any attention here. “Sorry it took me so long,” he offered with a sweet, sincere, shy smile.  

 

“I already told you, I’ll wait fo-” he stopped himself though, “I’ll wait for you.”  

 

A blush covered the shorter man’s face as he looked at Gabe with chocolate eyes, full of affection and relief.  

 

“You liiiike me, you want to kiiiss me,” Tyson began, in an attempt to kill the awkward.  

 

Gabe laughed sweetly, “You’re damn right I do, Gracie Hart… by the way, nice use of humor to kill the awkward.” 

 

Tyson laughed happily, and leaned back into Gabe for a long, softer kiss, his hand wrapping around his neck as he toyed at the hair at the back of Gabe’s neck gently.  

 

The blonde pulled back with a soft smile and rosy lips, “Best date ever, Tyson.” 

 

He giggled and shrugged, “I can do feelings with Claire’s help!” 

 

Gabe chuckled, gesturing towards the canvas. “Also, that’s impressive lettering, Tys.”  

 

“Oh shucks, thanks. Sometimes, I… try.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, this has gotten really fucking mushy and I’m uncomfortable! But! Let me see yours!” 

 

A blush fell over the blonde’s face as he looked towards his feet, laughing, though he totally agreed that it had gotten really weird and mushy and he didn’t even know why or how it had gotten that way. Maybe it was the booze? Maybe not, but he was going to try and just ignore that for now in fear of making things weirder for the two of them. “It’s so bad, Tyson.” 

 

“I doubt it, you’re like, perfect at everything, so,” Tyson chuckled and moved to look at Gabe’s.  

 

As soon as his eyes hit the canvas, he had to try really hard to not laugh. Gabe was not kidding. It was  _ so _ bad. There was a big brown blob in the middle, lines going all over, and the colors were just, oh wow.  

 

Tyson bit his lip and tried to not laugh, eyes fluttering as he took in the picture of- “What uhm, is that a uhm, a.”  

 

Gabe barked out a laugh, “... a tree.”  

 

Tyson nodded, squinting, “Oh! Like the trunk?” 

 

“Uhhh, yea, we could say that,” Gabe nodded with an awkward smile, tips of his ears even pink from the blush. “I told you it was bad . . . “ 

 

Tyson turned it upside down, “Oh my god! It’s not a tree! It’s our emotional constipation come free!”  

 

Gabe whirled on his heels and looked at Tyson like he was crazy, before letting out a long hoot of a laugh, “I think that’s the nicest way anybody has ever told me my art is shit…”

 

Tyson blushed, biting his lip in an awkward smile, before he shrugged, “But it’s for me! And I’ll keep it forever and remember it as the day I got the best boyfriend!”  

 

Concern fell over his face as he reached the back of his hand out to Tyson’s forehead, literally checking his temperature like a total dad, while Tyson gave him a weird, brow raised look.  

 

“Shit you’re being sweet, Tyson,” Gabe laughed. “I… are you sick?” He snorted, leaning in to press a nip to Tyson’s jaw.  

 

“Well, excuse me for being nice,” Tyson teased, but leaned into Gabe anyways.  

 

“Yea yea yea. This is literally the best date Tyson, you’ve done so much, thank you, seriously,” Gabe offered with a smile.  

 

“So, we have one more stop…” Tyson said with a smirk.  

 

“You really  _ did _ pull out all the stops,” he spoke with a smirk. “Is the next stop where we get naked, or?” He asked with a laugh, as Tyson rolled his eyes with a scoff.  

 

“I know you want in my pants Landesnerd, but the Barrie Booty is not open currently,” he gave a wink. 

Gabe’s mouth opened and closed, before he scratched at his head, “Never say that again... I’m taking it that the wine is getting to you, along with the sweets, so... yea, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”  

 

Tyson nodded, face red, “Yea, I... let’s  _ not _ tell anybody about that comment. Ever.”  He agreed with Gabe, eyes the size of saucers as he realized maybe he should have some water at this point.   

 

“Okay, so, uhm, let’s, leave this area of embarrassment now, and… go on the next part,” Tyson offered with an awkward grin as he gestured for Gabe to head out the side door with his canvas from Tyson. At the curb, the car waiting for them. Tyson silently thanked Kerfy once more.  

 

Gabe smirked, getting into the Uber with Tyson ahead of him. They were quiet in the Uber, their driver kind of odd this time and neither one of them so comfortable with saying anything in front of her. It was, just, a weird ride. Tyson was relieved when they pulled up in front of Gabe’s house.  

 

As they pulled up at his house, Gabe looked over at Tyson, “I thought you said we had one more stop.” 

 

Tyson nodded, “We do, c’mon.” He gestured for Gabe to get out, following after him with a thank you to the driver, before he took Gabe’s hand and led him back around the side and into the backyard. Gabe chuckled as the picture that he’d presented Tyson with that first hot mess of a date had come back to life, even with the tent.  

 

“When did you get this done?” Gabe asked softly.  

 

“I have friends, okay, I know people,” he snorted, shrugging his shoulders.  

 

“Okay,” he followed Tyson over towards the little fort, sliding in with Tyson quietly.  

 

Tyson waited until they were both situated, before turning on the little DVD player with a grin.  

 

He popped open the cooler beside them, offering it out to Gabe, “Beverage?” 

 

Gabe giggled and took a water, noting Tyson did the same, before taking a piece of Toblerone as it was offered out as well. “Thanks, babe,” he said quietly, before realizing what he said. 

 

Tyson nodded, “Sure.” 

 

He kissed Gabe’s cheek and wiggled back, quietly watching the screen and eating his chocolate.  

 

“I can’t say I know this movie,” Gabe offered, shaking his head with a small smile.   

 

“It’s a complete classic,” Tyson said with a snort.  

 

“Okay then…” Gabe said shaking his head.  

 

“Just trust me, Gabe!” Tyson gave Gabe a pointed look, but snuggled into his side anyways, pulling a throw over them both.  

 

Gabe giggled, “Are you cold?” 

 

“I’m chilly, and maybe I’m trying to romance you Gabe,” he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.  

 

“To a movie about a prostitute?” He glanced in the direction of  _ Pretty Woman _ . 

 

“They fall in lots of likes, Gabe!” Tyson exclaimed. 

 

“But... she...” he started, but was given Tyson’s death glare, and knew better than to continue. “Okay.”

 

Tyson nodded and pulled Gabe’s arm around himself, eliciting a smile from Gabe as he held Tyson against his chest.  

 

“Can I get you anything, Gabe?” Tyson asked quietly. 

 

“Nope, I got everything I need,” he said with a smile.  

 

They continued the movie, Tyson clinging to Gabe like an octopus and Gabe just letting him get comfy, a hand trailing over his back consistently. At the end of the movie, Tyson looked up at Gabe, who was smiling when Edward came rolling down in the limo and grinned himself. He felt so lucky to be sharing this moment with Gabe.  

 

As the credits rolled, he looked up at the blonde with a big smile.  “So?” 

 

“It was good,” he nodded, rubbing his hand over Tyson’s face gently. “But, I enjoyed watching you more.”  

 

“Creep,” Tyson teased.  

 

“Maybe so,” he smiled and nuzzled back into the pillows a bit more, pulling Tyson down with him. “I don’t think you mind too much though, do you?” 

 

“Nope,” Tyson laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Gabe’s chin.  

 

“Seriously, Tyson, this has been the best date I have ever been on. Thank you so much for all of it,” Gabe spoke sincerely as he watched Tyson with bright blue eyes.  

 

“I wanted to show you how serious I am, Gabe. I’m so  _ in _ ,” Tyson spoke gently, sincere. 

 

Gabe didn’t respond with any words, instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tyson’s, shifting so his body was flush against the shorter man, an arm keeping him braced as he kissed Tyson intently.  

 

Tyson’s fingers found Gabe’s hair, tugging gently on the blonde locks as he kissed Gabe, a moan filling the space of their mouths as he pressed up against Gabe. He was so keyed up from this whole day, he could probably make a disaster out of this in a few minutes. His hands ran over Gabe’s chest and sides, enjoying the feeling of strong muscles beneath him as he kissed Gabe, a soft moan falling from his lips. “Gabe…” he spoke softly, breath throaty with want.  

 

“Yea?” Gabe asked softly, leaning back to hold Tyson at an arm’s length so he could really see him.  

 

“Can I blow you?” he asked with a batt of his lashes, eliciting a soft smile from Gabe and a groan.  

 

“Uh huh,” was all Gabe could get out, as Tyson’s knee continued to press against the bulge in Gabe’s pants. 

 

Tyson slid down and worked on Gabe’s pants, pulling on them with a grunt, “Jesus Gabe, do you think they’re tight enough?” He teased, smiling at him. 

 

“You weren’t complaining earlier,” Gabe giggled, lifting his hips and pushing off his pants to help Tyson.  

 

“Oh. My. God.” Tyson quipped.  

 

“What?” Gabe asked with a sly smile.  

 

“You’re… commando and so…” he purred softly and leaned down, licking a stripe up Gabe’s cock with a growl.  

 

Gabe hissed in pleasure and watched Tyson, propping up on his elbows while Tyson took the head of his cock into his mouth. His eyes shut in pleasure, finally getting Tyson’s hot little mouth on his cock, months after. He couldn’t count the number of cold showers he had taken to keep himself grounded from this moment. Nor the number of times he’d been stuck with his hand. It was a lot, and now he felt like he was close to burning out of his skin, and it was the most glorious experience while Tyson flattened his tongue on the underside of his cock, teasing and sending chills down Gabe’s spine.  

 

He was ashamed how close he was, simply from these few actions, but it had been  _ so _ long for him and this was Tyson. Tyson whom he’d wanted to be touching him this way for the longest time. Tyson, whom he was totally in love with. Tyson, whom he wanted to hold pinned beneath him and fuck him until he cried out in pleasure. It was  _ Tyson _ .  

 

“Tys,” he gently tugged on Tyson’s curls as he continued to bop his head, “I can’t hold off… it’s… too much.”  

 

Tyson nodded and pulled off with a pop, replacing his mouth with his fist as he stroked Gabe to orgasm, eyes wide as Gabe made a mess over his hand.    

 

“So sexy,” he wiped his hand on a blanket and crawled up to Gabe, leaning down, kissing him hotly, grinding down on Gabe’s thigh.  

 

Gabe’s hands instantly were on Tyson’s sides, trailing over the warm skin there as he pushed up Tyson’s shirt, wanting him to feel as much of his skin as he could. Tyson was humming into Gabe’s mouth, kissing him intently while he wiggled on Gabe’s thigh, effectively humping him at that moment. Maybe they should have gone inside, where they lessened the risk of being caught, or maybe they should have not been going this far, but Tyson felt like it was right in the moment. It felt,  _ good _ and he was needing to show Gabe that, too.  

 

He pulled back from Gabe for a moment while the blonde pushed his shirt up and off his head, tossing it beside them on the ground. He moaned when calloused, strong, large hands roamed over his torso, exploring the skin there gently.  

 

Tyson grunted, shaking his head, “No, too soft. Don’t get soft, Gabe...”  

 

Gabe smirked and leaned back up to kiss Tyson intently, chuckling as Tyson started rutting down against Gabe’s thigh again.  

 

“If you take off your stupid skinny jeans, I’ll suck you off, Tys,” Gabe offered with a nip to Tyson’s jaw.  

 

“Uh huh, just lemme,” he ground down on Gabe again, reaching to undo the top of his jeans, smirking when Gabe got the memo and replaced his hands, efficiently undoing and freeing Tyson from his jeans.  

 

Gabe licked his lips as he felt the heat of Tyson in his hand, eyes intent on Tyson as he continued to rock himself against Gabe’s thigh.  

 

Tyson stroked his hand over Tyson’s length several times, twisting at the head of his cock, eliciting a moan from Tyson. “Fuck! Yes, Gabe, more,” he whimpered, rolling his hips into Gabe’s hand as he moaned softly, so close to his release, yet feeling so far.  

 

Gabe picked up the pace, mouth falling to Tyson’s neck as he sucked at the flesh there, thumb teasing the slit of Tyson’s cock before Tyson’s breath caught and he let out a loud moan of pleasure as he rode the wave of release. He whimpered and panted to Gabe, resting his forehead against Gabe’s shoulder as Gabe worked Tys through his orgasm.  

 

Tys kept his head there, while Gabe wiped his hand in the blanket, then leaned back, pulling Tyson down on top of him for a lazy kiss, hands cupping Tyson’s ass as he held him close. Brown eyes found blue and it was like a moment passed, where they both knew it was getting mushy, and neither of them wanted to admit it, but didn’t want to let go, either.  

 

A bark from Zoey inside shook them from their daze, and Tyson chuckled, his stomach growling, “I’m fucking starving.”  

 

Gabe just laughed, running a hand through his hair, “C’mon, I’ll make you some eggs.”  

 

Tyson laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t  _ need _ eggs... I’ve had more than enough to eat.”  

 

“I know, but I’ll still do it for you, keep you fed and happy,” he winked at Tyson with a smile, who leaned down nip at his lips.  

 

“Okay, but gimme a pair of sweatpants too?” 

 

“Deal,” Gabe snorted and watched Tyson wiggle back into his pants and stand up, forgoing the shirt.  

 

Gabe got situated and stood up as well, leading Tyson into the house with a yawn. Tyson followed Gabe into the laundry room where he was tossed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, both of which he readily accepted and switched into, while Gabe traded in his tight pants for some baggy sweats as well. Situated in comfortable clothes, they headed into the kitchen, where Tyson dramatically tossed himself onto the stool at the counter, sprawling his arms across the surface, while Gabe moved around in the kitchen, grabbing a skillet and spatula. Tyson watched him quietly as he started to cook their eggs, his bare torso allowing Tyson the opportunity to admire the muscles and the flex of his body. Tyson wasn’t the type to walk around shirtless, but he enjoyed watching Gabe do it and wasn’t going to complain at all. 

 

“Are you gonna scramble those?” Tyson asked with a peek over his arm.  

 

“I... can,” Gabe offered.  

 

“Uh huh, with cheese, please?”  Tyson gave him a soft grin. 

 

Gabe just chuckled and nodded, “Anything for my boyfriend.” 

 

“Anything?” Tyson asked with a risen brow.  

 

Gabe snorted, “Within reason.” 

 

“Interesting…” he gave Gabe a devilish grin, but didn’t say anything else, instead situated back down on his stool, watching Gabe with a smile.  

 

The blonde just shook his head with a smile, and went on to finish their eggs. It didn’t take long, and he was sliding a plate in front of Tyson, who’d fallen asleep at the counter. Gabe laughed and leaned down, rubbing Tyson’s shoulder, “Tys… Tyson… wake up, babe.”  

 

“Huh?” Tyson looked up with eyes wide, “What?” 

 

“Eggs,” Gabe said without anything else, putting the fork down in front of him, as he went to wash the skillet quickly, before sliding into the chair by Tyson with his own plate.  

 

Tyson was eating quietly, eyes half open as he did so. Gabe glanced over at Tyson and couldn’t help but chuckle and smile at him. “You okay, Tys?” 

 

“Yea... just... the last wine got me I think,” he smiled though, and finished his eggs and was up, washing his plate, and eventually Gabe’s. “Thanks for the eggs.” 

 

“Sure, I have to keep your energy up,” Gabe retorted.  

 

“Uh huh, speaking of, I should call an Uber,” he glanced at the clock. It was already way late, or early, whichever direction.  

 

“You could stay here, Tyson. I know you don’t adore that, but I have plenty of sleeping options for you,” Gabe offered quietly. 

 

“Okay... if you don’t mind?” 

 

“Not at all. Lemme just lock up the house. So there’s a spare room upstairs, and then there’s my room, and the sofa isn’t horrible,” Gabe was listing all of the options.  

 

Tyson snorted, “Okay, Ma. I know, I’m just gonna go crash with you. If that’s okay.”  

 

“Of course,” Gabe said with a grin, “Just don’t call me Ma. I’m more of a Dad.”  

 

“Yea yea, Daddy, let’s go,” Tyson rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs, leaving a shocked Gabe standing at the foot of the stairs.   

 

By the time Gabe got upstairs, Tyson was already snuggled down in Gabe’s bed, blankets tucked up under his chin and Zoey snuggled at the foot of the bed. Gabe took in the sight with a smile and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and face, before he came into bed. Tyson leaned back and told Gabe goodnight, but was essentially out when Gabe finally got into bed.  

 

The blonde smiled and pressed a kiss to Tyson’s cheek, “Hey... you don’t have to sneak out tomorrow… but if you do leave, like, just text me you’re home.” 

 

Tyson grunted an agreement and pulled the covers higher, wiggling down on the pillow. It was no time and he was out with little soft grunts. Gabe chuckled and got himself situated, and finally was able to fall asleep.  


	17. Chapter 17

 

The following morning, Gabe woke up to an empty bed, and the empty side made. He chuckled at that, having realized it was just the Tyson way of doing things. He wasn’t going to complain, he could understand some of it and the needs for Tyson to escape. He leaned over and grabbed his phone off the charger, only to be disappointed. There was no text from Tyson saying he was home.  

 

That worried Gabe a little bit, but he wasn’t going to make a big fuss out of it. Tyson was Tyson, and Gabe was just going to have to accept that. He slid out of bed and went through his morning routine, before going downstairs. What he found was far from his expectation, but very much welcome.  

 

Tyson and Zoey were snuggled up on the sofa, both fast asleep, draped with a blanket, the tv on softly in the background. Gabe felt his smile growing before he even realized it, and glanced down at the sweet man. He didn’t want to wake him, so he quietly went to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to find a note on the counter. “Cinnamon rolls in the oven staying warm. Coffee in the pot. Tyson on the sofa. ;)” 

 

Gabe felt his whole body warm with excitement, as he took in the sweet note, something he was going to probably keep forever in the shoebox in the top of his closet, hidden behind a sweater his mom made, that contained momentos like these. He opened the oven and took out a cinnamon roll and got some coffee, before making himself situated in the living room in the overstuffed chair by the couch.  

 

Tyson and Zoey slept on while Gabe ate. He just watched the episode of some tv show going on Netflix, humming contentedly to himself. He could definitely get used to this life. Tyson and all.  

 

### 

 

Shifts came and went, and Tyson and Gabe both worked their tails off. It was nice to get to see Tyson while Gabe was at work, but he also caught those looks that Tyson would give him sometimes. The looks of worry, concern, and then there were  _ those _ looks. Tyson would bite his lip and rake his eyes over Gabe’s body, lashes fluttering in lust as he took in his boyfriend. Gabe would maybe puff up just a little bit more in those moments, like now.  

 

He was admiring Tyson, who was admiring him back, when he felt a whack to the side of his head. “Jesus christ, Gabe, you’re making sex eyes at Barrie. Get a fucking room,” EJ spit out in disgust.  

 

“I am not!” Gabe was affronted by EJ’s accusation, annoyance festering. 

 

“Oh whatever, even Josty picked up on that vibe, and he’s clueless,” EJ snorted out, shaking his head as he moved towards the recreation area, all but dragging Gabe with him.  

 

“Where are we going?” Gabe asked. He’d been planning on pushing Tyson to his knees in the laundry room. But apparently that plan was gone. Which, was just par for the course these past few weeks. It seemed like every time he and Tyson would get some alone time, something would happen, or someone would call, or show up, and he couldn’t get Tyson’s mouth on him, or vice versa. He was starting to feel frustrated, but it was all in the nature of the beast. He’d been through worse, and would again, he was sure of that.  

 

“We’re going to play cards with the guys and you’re going to enjoy it,” Erik said with a knowing look.  

 

“Okay?” Gabe asked as they walked towards the room.  

 

“The guys feel like you’ve been ignoring them and just being with Tyson, so…” EJ nodded to where the guys were dealing out cards. They used to all play spoons or spades, and it had been a while, now that Gabe thought about it.  

 

“Oh. I... didn’t,” Gabe started, but EJ just shrugged and pushed him down into the chair. 

 

“It’s fine, just hang out for a while, Gabe. Talk to some of the candidates - they would like to know the other Lieutenant too,” EJ added with a goofy grin, before he picked up his hand of cards and started ribbing on everybody about how his hand was the best.  

 

Gabe let out a laugh and shook his head with a smile, things were good. Work was good. Home was good. He could do this life.  

  
  


### 

 

Things for Tyson and Gabe had been going really well, and if you asked Tyson, they were scarily good. But he had talked to Claire, and she had reassured him that it was supposed to feel similar to that, and that he was doing such a great job in therapy and in life. Gabe constantly was reaffirming that, too. Never in a million years had he thought that he was going to be able to find someone he trusted again, which was weird now that he thought about it. He tried to not let his thoughts go down that bunny trail, but sometimes it just happened, and here he was. Today, that was the case.    

 

He finally had mastered waking up with Gabe and not escaping to the couch, and Gabe had been so proud, but had been just right about celebrating with Tyson. If things felt too ‘attention-y’ Tyson got even more uncomfortable, but it was like Gabe knew just how to celebrate those small victories with Tyson, and that made him feel like he was in the right place, at the right time.   

 

Tyson stayed tucked against Gabe’s chest, the blonde’s arm around his waist was warm, welcome, and heavy in just the right way. Tyson smiled to himself and rolled around in Gabe’s arms so that he was facing the blonde. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Gabe’s nose, flush covering his cheeks as he realized Gabe was awake. 

 

“Morning,” Gabe said in a deep, sleep filled voice. 

 

“Morning, Baby,” Tyson said with a grin. He leaned in and kissed Gabe softly on the lips. “I love you,” slipped out before he even realized it, and he felt warmth spread through his body as he realized how much he actually meant it, and how much he had been feeling that.  

 

Gabe’s face broke out into a bigger smile as he leaned into Tyson, and pressed a soft kiss to Tyson’s lips. “I love you, Tyson,” he said softly, before rubbing their noses together in a sweet nose kiss.  

 

Tyson grinned and burrowed himself closer. It felt so good to hear those words and know how true they were. He saw it all the time, stuck on Gabe’s lips, in the way he treated Tyson, in the way he was so protective of Tyson, he had known, for a long time now, that Gabe loved him. Tyson had known he felt the same, but he hadn’t been able to say it, and he wanted too, because it felt so right for Tyson. He was going to have to thank Claire for this later and let her know he finally had gotten it out.  

 

“I know I’m being super mushy right now, but like, this is nice, and I like this, and... it’s kind of scary, but it’s super fucking awesome,” Tyson said with a smile.  

 

Gabe chuckled, “I won’t tell anybody you’re being mushy. Just lemme love you.”  

 

Tyson nodded, “I’d like that a lot…”

 

Gabe winked and kissed Tyson again before sliding under the covers, tossing clothes as he went. If perhaps Tyson cried in pleasure, well that didn’t matter. He was happy, and in love, and nobody was going to stop him. Not even himself.  


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue 

 

Tyson sat sprawled on a lounge chair in Gabe’s backyard - no,  _ their _ backyard. It was still weird for him but in a good way. After a solid year of their being together, Gabe had asked Tyson to just move in with him already. Which made sense, considering Tyson was never at home anymore. His home at least. He was at Home with Gabe. So, in he had moved and happy he was. 

 

The guys were over for a barbecue and beers. There were a few kiddos running around, Zoey enjoying the attention, and Gabe got to be King of the Barbecue. It was a nice sight, and a good time for all of the guys.  

 

Willy’s wife had just deposited the baby on Tyson, and now he was in his new role. Uncle Tyson. AKA the best Uncle Ever. Tyson had been ribbing on Nate and EJ for the longest time to get him a niece or nephew, but to no avail. Never fear though, as Colin had ‘taken one for the team’ and gotten a baby for Uncle Tyson to love on. Which, was what he did. He spoiled that little girl like crazy, with clothing, dates, and the works. He took her out and showed her the world like she needed a tour guide. Nobody complained though, it was good for Tyson.  

 

Like right now, he was talking to her, in a serious voice, about how cruel and unusual Uncle Gabe had been lately in not allowing Tyson to have a pet goat. Little girl was doing a lot of babbling back to Tyson, and he took that to mean that she agreed with him. Which obviously she would - he knew what he was talking about here.  

 

As dinner was served, Gabe brought over Tyson’s plate, shaking his head at Tyson and the baby. “You two, I swear, probably ganging up on me, huh?” He asked in his baby voice, leaning down to rub her sweet chubby cheeks. She squawked at Gabe, as if to lecture him for Uncle Tyson’s lack of a goat, eliciting a laugh from Tyson and Gabe both.   

 

“You tell him, baby. You tell him who’s boss,” Tyson cooed to her, smirking up at Gabe.  

 

“Yea, I agree, sweet girl. Uncle Tyson is a goober, yea... he needs to let someone else hold you for once, huh? He’s a baby hog,” Gabe added, smirking and holding his hands out to her for her to come to him. She pushed his hands away though, as if to say ‘NO’.  

 

“Yea, that’s right, Girlfriend, you tell him,” Tyson added, eyes shining on Gabe.  

 

Gabe gave up and sat down by Tyson as he moved and came to the table, still holding his little pal, even though Mom and Dad hd offered to hold her. Tyson assured them he had the one handed eating thing down, and didn’t want to give her up just yet.  

 

Nobody said anything, but smiled and resumed their eating. Nobody that is, but EJ.  

 

“So, Gabe, when are you going to get Tyson one of his own?” 

 

“Oh my god, not you too, we’re  _ not _ getting a pygmy goat... I’m pretty sure there’s a clause in the association’s contract,” Gabe shook his head.  

 

EJ smirked, and Nate elbowed him with a firm look. 

 

“No no no, Gabe. I meant a baby. When are you going to get Tyson a baby?” he asked with a toothless grin.  

 

Gabe felt his face go hot, worried about how Tyson was going to handle that. Nate was giving EJ a pointed glare, while the other guys smirked.  

 

Z was the only one brave enough to pipe up, though, “Yea Gabe! Get Tyson Baby! He be good dad!” 

 

His wife elbowed him as well, and he just laughed, “What, I already got them together, now I get them baby.”  

 

All eyes swung towards Z, as if in disbelief. It was EJ though, who spoke up, “You, did  _ not _ get them together. If anything, you put a wedge in that. Nate and I got these two together, good lord.” 

 

There were more rolls of the eyes, as everybody shook their head, breaking out into a disagreement as to who the real matchmaker was.  

 

Gabe was carefully avoiding looking at Tyson though, afraid of how he had reacted to and handled the baby comment. He’d thought about it a lot, but automatically had assumed that was too much for a forever thing for Tyson.   

 

EJ coughed, “Okay we’re all getting distracted here, but seriously, Tys, c’mon, make Gabe get you a baby. You’re like, prime dad over there.”  

 

Tyson laughed, looking up from his slobbered on hand, “You know, we already have a baby.” 

 

Gabe felt his heart jump into his chest, unsure of what that even meant.  

 

“What?!” Nate asked in shock and disbelief.  

 

“Yea, she has these beautiful blue eyes, sweet smile, sleeps so good through the night,” Tyson continued. 

 

Everybody, Gabe included, looked so confused.  

 

“The only issue is she barks sometimes in her sleep, or like, licks her butt then Gabe’s face, so, we’re working on that,” Tyson added with a vicious grin, before he went back to eating.  

 

There was a pause at the table, before Z let out a huge laugh, shaking his head, “Tyson, dog is not baby baby, you need real baby!” 

 

Tyson smirked, looking up at Gabe with a grin, “Yea Gabe, I need a real baby!” 

 

Gabe just laughed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Tyson’s lips, “If that’s what you want, we’ll get us a baby.”  

 

Tyson grinned, nuzzling his nose against Gabe’s. “Sounds like a forever kind of thing to me... I’m in.”  

 

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
